The Real Baker's Dozen
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney's life is just plain hectic and rough. With her 11 siblings and hard-trying parents, things were never going to be easy. But when a boy she once knew shows up to ruin her summer vacation, it is time to band together before things go too far. If only she would tell the truth to the people who matter most.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome To My Life**

The young girl pushed open the white oak door, revealing the cramped bedroom behind it. The walls were faded and the carpet too, both of which had once been pink. There was barely any room to move between the small bed, closet and writing desk that had been shoved into the corner.

Courtney climbed over her bed, slamming the door shut behind her, and sitting herself on the edge. There wasn't enough room to fit a chair in, so her bed was a make-do thing.

The teenager pulled out her homework from school, there wasn't as if there was anything else for her to do. She wasn't in the mood to argue of television shows with the rest of the household. However, she could hear all the screaming and shouting.

Over the many years that Courtney had been living like that, she had learnt to ignore it. For the most part, anyway. It was distracting when some people ran past her bedroom door, which was right at the very end of the corridor of bedrooms. The squeaky floor boards creaked all the time, but at least Courtney knew if someone was outside her door.

By the time the teen had finished her homework, there was nothing else to do. She stared down at the front yard from one of her two bedroom windows, only to see an all too familiar Silver Prius pull up beside the mini-van. Courtney still wondered how her eldest sibling had managed to afford such a car, but had never asked.

A young woman, definitely in her early twenties, stepped out from the driver's seat. Her hair looked just like Courtney's, shoulder length, but was tied up in a loose bun behind her head. Her eyes were shielded by a pair of cheap sunglasses and her clothes looked like she was heading off to the beach; pink t-shirt and white short-shorts. They all hugged her curvy figure perfectly, Courtney was jealous of her older sister.

Dani looked up towards Courtney's bedroom, lifting her sunglasses to rest on her head as she called her younger sister downstairs. Courtney had nothing to do but do as her sister asked.

The kitchen was a lot bigger than Courtney's bedroom. It had all the equipment against two connecting walls and two large tables that had been pushed together, running down the middle. There were fourteen chairs in total, one for each member of the household and the daughter who had moved out already.

Dinner time was family time. The whole family had to be home for dinner every night at six so they could a bit of quiet bonding with each other. Having such a large family, it was a hard thing to do at any other time of the day.

Courtney took her usual place, not speaking to anyone as she entered the room. Dani was now on her phone, more than likely to her boyfriend. She was just explaining where she was and when she would be home, though Courtney didn't look as if she was listening or even interested.

"Courtney, set the table for me, love." An even older woman asked, she was fussing around the stove, finishing off the cooking before setting it out.

Courtney didn't argue with her, but went straight to setting out twelve sets of knives and forks. It was the least she could do. Courtney always did like to help her mother with little things such as prepping the table for her; it was her way of paying her back for raising her right.

"Call the other's for me, Dani." The girl's mother called to her oldest child, though Dani was hardly a child anymore.

Dani didn't argue with her mother either, instead she walked to the front door, swung it open and screeched, "DINNER TIME!" It was heard all over the house and all over the garden, meaning everyone was going to come running now.

A stampede of feet came running down the staircase and a few smaller ones came running in form the front yard. If Courtney didn't know better, she could have sworn that her siblings were starved for weeks on end by the way they reacted to having dinner each night.

In total, nine more people had entered the kitchen, all diving for their chairs before someone else took it by mistake. Courtney found herself in between the baby of the family and an empty space.

Charlie was always last to the table. Since dropping out of college, he spent his days in bed and his night working. Being twenty years old, his parents thought he was just a failure, though they never did admit it out loud. Most people thought he was too. Charlie had once been a bright High school graduate, but then he flushed it all away.

The dark haired boy entered the kitchen slowly and groggily, trying to flatten his hair. It was a failed attempt as he had been sleeping on it for no one knows how many hours.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough beauty sleep." A teenage girl, definitely younger than Courtney, giggled at her brother. Charlie lashed out, giving his younger sister a push from the back of the head forward, almost slamming it down on the table.

"Shut it, Stephanie!" He barked at her, moving around so he could occupy the seat beside Courtney.

"My name's Stevie!" The teen girl barked back, brushing her now messy hair out of her face. She looked a lot like her older brother with her black hair and green eyes, but would kill anyone who mentioned it to her. Charlie and Stevie didn't exactly get along very well.

No one was listening to the two argue back and forth as all were engaged in their own conversations. All except Courtney. Courtney was quite happy keeping herself to herself as usual. Having a decent conversation with any of her siblings was something Courtney found impossible, so she never even bothered anymore. She was the outcast in the twelve children.

The chatter instantly stopped as the two heads of the house started dishing out the multiple dishes of food. It wasn't much, fish sticks and fries. What could be simpler when cooking for so many?

Most people took a look at the Baker family and found it to be a riot, others believed it was a children's home since the children didn't all alike in so many ways. Each had their own personalities and no one was like the other, with the exceptions of the two sets of twins that the family contained.

Whatever it was people thought of the family, no one ever thought they were happy. Living such hectic environments, no one thought they could be. But they were. Living with so many people meant that there never was a dull moment. There was always something around the corner which hadn't been around the last.

As the two heads of the house took their own seats and the opposite heads of the tables, everyone dived straight in. It was almost like a race to see who could hold the most fries in their mouths at once, but they never got scolded for eating like a pig, it was still family time. During family time, no one was to be scolded or shouted at. It was supposed to be a bonding experience for them all.

However, the chatter and the arguing never stopped. The conversations and the insults flew across the table as everyone was trying to say something at once, and Courtney was caught in the middle of it all. She didn't join in, though; Courtney was stuck into her own thoughts of life.

"SO!" Everyone instantly shut up as their father raised their voice. "How was everyone's day?"

That made everyone shut up. Even if it was family bonding, no one liked talking about themselves to their parents. It was as if they were all at that age where their parents shouldn't be nosing in their lives anymore, and for the most part, they all were.

"Courtney, how about you?" The other eleven children groaned under their breaths. Of course their father would pick Courtney, he always picked Courtney.

Courtney was their fathers favourite child, even though he denied it. This made some of the others jelous of her, though they would never admit it out loud to anyone else. She was picked for everything by her father. She hated it just as much as her brothers and sister, but her father contiued choosing her to be first.

"You know." Courtney mumbled. "School's, school." The brunette was twirling her fork around her fries like they were noodles. It was unusual for Courtney not to want to talk about school. She was a straight A student, who did a bucket load of extra credit and was on honour roll. But on this particular evening, Courtney didn't feel like sharing anything with her father.

"Come on, Court." The old man urged. "It's been a good few decades since I was your age, tell me about school."

"I studied for my biology test, passed another Geometry exam and completed more homework. Nothing out of the ordinary." She explained sarcastically. She really wasn't in the sharing mood with anyone recently.

"Are you in a bad mood because of that kid in your class?" Stevie shot at her sister from across the table, knowing for a fact that was exactly what all of this was about.

"What kid?" Courtney asked nervously, but she knew exactly what kid her little sister was on about. The only problem was that now everyone was going to ask Courtney questions and she couldn't death glare Stevie without someone seeing.

"You know, the one with green hair and all those wicked piercings." Stevie wanted to a punk, which is what this boy in Courtney's class was, but her father would have had a heartattack if one of his darling daughters came home with face piercings and blue streaks in her perfect hair.

"Who is she talking about, Courtney?" Her mother asked, swallowing down a few fries. She was quite a nosey person and hadn't heard her daughter mention any boy in her class before, so why had Stevie brought up this one in particular?

"His name's Duncan Lewis, he's just some guy from my class." Courtney explained, not meeting eye contact with anyone, focusing solely on her food. "He's not exactly the brightest person in the world, so I've just been helping him out a little with a few things, you know."

Everyone at the dinner table exchanged glances. Courtney liked to be at the top, the best in everything, there was no way she would willingly help out another person, especially someone who sounded the way Stevie had described.

"Isn't he the boy the rumors about?" Courtney other older brother asked.

Courtney was fourth from eldest in the family. Dani came first, then her two brothers. Next in line was Stevie, followed by another brother before the twin girls, another sister, twin boys and finally Robin, the baby of the family. It was very confusing to keep track of everyone, and most people had no idea what order the children went in, but Courtney always remembered.

"What rumor, Shayne?" The children's father almost choked on his food when saying the word. Rumors were not a good thing in his ears. The man hated rumors. It was because with a big family it was easy to start and spread them about each other. He disouraged it.

"The word around school is that Courtnay and Duncan are an item." Shayne explained, wording his sentance careully. The last thing anyone wanted to do was annoy their father, especially if it came to talking about his 'golden girl'.

"Shut up, Shayne!" Courtney hissed at her brother was sat almost directly across from her, luckily more towards their mothers side of the table rather than their fathers. That could have had disastorous consequences.

By now all of the others had gotten involved, questioning Courtney for answers on everything. Of course Courtney didn't answer any of them, why? Because none of it was true.

"The rumour isn't true!" Courtney finally snapped, shutting everyone up in the process. "May I be excused?" The brunette asked her mother, knowng she would say yes.

As soon she got the nod of approval, Courtney raced to her bedroom. Anywhere was better than being with her family.

A/N: Wasn't that a great starting chapter?

hehe! I think it was ;) LOL!

Yes! This is a re-do of my story Baker's Dozen. I do hope you like it! If you haven't read the original, I'm not going to force you to because this one will have the same plot, but at a MUCH better quality!

I did write the original Baker's Dozen way back, around a year ago now actually...So, it has been some time! Hopefully you have forgotten the details if you have read it and hopefully you're in for a surprise if you haven't read it ;) LOL!

You should also feel happy because this is the first ever story that I have actually not just said Silver Car, butb I said Silver Prius...Why did I chose a Silver Prius? I have no idea...I didn't even know what it was until I just googled it now...LOL!

I also have spellcheck now...I never used to have a programme with spellcheck on it on my old computer, which is what I used to write this on, then I'd put it on my memory stick and move it to 'daddy-dearest's old laptop and uplaod it because I wasn't allowed the internet on my computer...Wow...Memories I have of that...LOL!

DISCLAIMER! I never write disclaimers, but I shall for this one...

I DO NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. If I did, do you honestly think I would be sat here writing fanfictions about it or trying to get Courtney and Duncan back together?

I also DO NOT own Cheaper by the Dozen, Cheaper by the Dozen two or Mine, Yours & Ours. Though they are all AMAZING movies, I haven't got an imagination that would have EVER thought up such great comedy =D LOL!

Okay, no more disclaimers from me...Probably EVER! LOL!

I am in SUCH a happy mood...I really do like this story...It is BY FAR! One of my best, right up there with the best of them...LOL!

This was actually the very first proper story I had ever written for ...The other stories had all ben very short and not well planned out...This one...Well, this one was different...I knew how this was going to work and I think it worked out quite well...hehe!

I do hope you enjoyed this!

Thank you for reading, pretty please review :)

Loving all of you ever so much,

ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Behind the Scenes of Life

**Chapter 2**

**Behind the Scenes of Life**

**Courtney**

Stupid Stevie. Why did she have to get involved all the time?

Stupid Shayne. Why did he have to get involved all the time?

Stupid family. Why did they have to get involved all the time?

It was my life, my choices, my decisions on what path to take. My family just likes to piss me off, period! All they ever do is annoy the hell out of me. They all want to get involved in my life because they can't keep on with their own.

I wish I had a normal family. A family with a sensible amount of kids, not twelve! That is a bit extensive in my eyes, and everyone else's for that matter. Who in their right mind would have twelve kids? My parents, of course.

I was still pissed off about dinner as I laid on my bed, hugging on of my pillows close to my chest. Why did Stevie and Shayne have to open their big mouths? They just both had to go and start talking about that stupid rumor.

Rumors don't scare me, they're just lies, but they do scare my dad. So what? We're a big family, that just means we're more protective over each other. If someone tried to hurt any of us, they would have Shayne and Charlie to deal with. Both quarter backs for the High school football teams and both black belts in karate. Why would you want to mess with them?

It's Heather's fault. I know she's the one who started the rumors about me and Duncan. I was friendly to him and she wants him. Heather is a slut. Such a slut. Heather's the queen bee at school. Head cheerleader, on student council. She makes me sick.

Heather goes round sleepig with every guy she see's. I won't be surprised if she's got an STD. She must have slept with every guy in our year at least twice. And now she wants Duncan. Duncan looks like the sort of person who'd give it to her too. So here I am, being friendly to the new kid, and it gets the school whore ticked. Oh well, it's not like she didn't hate me before anyway.

I can't wait for the weekend to come. No school for two days and then summer vacation isn't far off either. Too bad the weekend is still a whole day away though.

I love school. I'm an A+ student and all the teachers love me, why wouldn't I love school? I have big plans for the future too. After graduation in a years' time, I am going onto Harvard Law School to become a lawyer. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid. I am only eight years off of achieving it.

After I've been a lawyer for two years I planned to get married. My husband will also have the perfect job, I'm not picky but it has to be good enough to support us, whilst my money can go towards luxuries.

I don't want children. I've had to cope with my younger sibling's for too long to want children of my own. If my husband does then he'll have to change it to suit me. No kids. Period.

Dani wants kids. She is closest in the family to having them too; though I'm pretty sure my parents would freak out if she came home one day and told them they were going to be grandparents.

I've never understood why Dani wants her own kids though. She's the oldest, she's had to put up with more younger siblings than I have, but it hasn't put her off.

She plans on marrying her current boyfriend also. And apparently he's going to propose soon, though no one's sure where that rumor started in the family.

I tossed and turned on my bed for a moment or two. It was quite uncomfortable, but my parents couldn't afford to buy me a new one as all money goes towards feeding and clothing us all first.

My mind was still on Dani and Luke, her boyfriend. They had already agreed that they won't have kids until after their married. That was the most sensible idea ever. Though I wasn't too sure that three years of dating was good enough to even get engaged, Dani did have other plans.

I don't believe in sex before marriage, I never have. It's not right in my eyes. I believe you have to be fully committed to a person before you give yourself to them, but I'm sure I was the only teenager in my school who did believe in such things.

I stopped my thoughts for a moment. My dad's voice was very clear to hear from my bedroom, it was on top of the family room after all. I could hear everything if the people below were talking loud enough.

My father was ranting on about rumors, what a shock there. I bet Shayne was wishing he had kept his mouth shut now. Everyone was downstairs, well; no one had come running up the staircase like usual, so I assumed they all had to listen in to it.

I think my parents have a hard time believing how we're all growing up now; we're not all little children anymore. Okay, Robin is five and Drake and Kyle are still seven, they are pretty young, but Dani is twenty-two, Charlie is twenty! Some of us have grown up, me myself being seventeen years of age.

One thing I hate is being 'daddy's Golden Girl'. All my siblings keep picking on me because of it. I don't know why it's me pacifically, but I've always been dad's favorite. I mean, beside Robin of course. Robin's the baby girl, she's also dad's favorite.

By morning, the entire house was in its usual hectic state again. People were rushing from one place to another, trying to gather all of their school belongings before they were late.

I stayed quietly in my bedroom as usual; I had all the things I needed in there rather than scattered around the house. That was one of the ways I liked to keep it; organized. Not a thing was out of place in my room, though there wasn't enough space for something to be out of place anyway.

The first thing I did was check to see if anyone was hanging around in the hallway, but they weren't. Everyone had long gone down for breakfast now, but I never stuck around for that part of the day either.

I sprinted down the staircase and straight out of the door. I know that getting to school faster will not mean the day will end faster, but a girl can hope, can't she?

I was seventeen years of age, almost done with my junior year of High school and was soon going to be a senior. I should have been having the time of my life, but I wasn't. The number one reason was Heather. Heather was always on my case. The second reason was Duncan.

Duncan Lewis was the reason my whole junior year had been nothing but misery. Well, his and Heather's, but Heather would have been on my case no matter what I did. But ever since this new kid showed up, everything has gotten worse.

I came to a halt, turning around and reopening the door, "ROBIN, STEVIE, DRAKE AND KYLE!" I screamed, but they all came rushing towards me anyway. I had almost forgotten about them.

It was duty to take the four of them to school. Stevie was a freshman, one of the youngest as her birthday wasn't until the end of very end of July. Robin was in kindergarten and the twins were in second grade, so I offered to give them a ride to school because they were too young to take the bus.

"Stop acting up, Kyle!" I scolded one of the twins because he kept squirming whilst I tried to buckle him up. The twins may have been seven, but their minds were a lot younger, I could have sworn. Robin was five, but she had a maturity level higher than the twins combined!

"Hurry up!" Stevie whined, getting fed up with me and the endless waiting she was doing in the passenger seat.

I ignored her comment though. I tried my best to always ignore my siblings because they were so frustrating. It was as if they all depended on me all of the time, but I only ever wanted to be left alone.

The whole morning run was chaos. People were everywhere in the house, all pushing and shoving to get a bowl or to the toaster first. Then the garden was a mess and what-not as everyone had just thrown their under-aged vehicles all over the place.

Things had taken a step up when Dani had moved out, one less person to worry about in my eyes. Then there was Charlie and Shayne-SHIT! I had forgotten to wake-up Shayne.

The lug used me as an alarm clock because his 'broke'. It was more along the lines of he didn't like it so he threw it out the window. I only knew because Robin had handed me the remains that she had found whilst she had been watering her plant beds.

I made a very quick dive up the staircase again, banging my fist on Shayne's bedroom door, the bedroom opposite mine belonged to him. Stupid brother! Why couldn't he have had a bedroom closer to the staircase?

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!" I screamed loud enough to wake Charlie up also, so that was a double bonus. But I had no time to think about that. I was going to be late if I didn't get my act together.

Running back down the staircase, I did a quick checklist in my head. I thought I had remembered everything that time and I had. Now there was just one stop along the way before I could get to school.

The moment I stopped the car, I opened the door and then the back one for Robin to climb out also. Stevie got the twins, but I was already dragging my baby sister across the road by her wrist to make sure we were all still on time.

I watched her hang up her coat and bag before sitting on the carpet with a few other children. I nodded my head to myself, that was one more thing off my list.

Stevie was already at the car, which I had not locked up behind me. That was something dad would have scolded me for. He knew that when I rushed, I always forgot something important and one of these days my car will get stolen because I never locked it. I was always too busy to take notice or to even care.

I came to a skidding halt in the school parking lot, but no one seemed to notice me in my tiny, white 1992 Renault Clio. I loved my car, personally, but it was an old thing now. Most of the teens at my school had all these posh convertibles and BMW's. It wasn't my fault if I couldn't afford one, but I liked my car anyway.

Stevie was long gone by the time I had stopped fiddling with my hair. I thought I was alone when I stopped out of my car, but I was wrong.

"Where's lover boy today, Court?" I tried to ignore Heather like I tried to ignore my siblings, but it was always a failed attempt on both accounts.

"How should I know?" I simply replied, locking up the car, making dad proud of me once again. Though I did always lock the car when I was at school, you never knew what sort of thieves and drug dealers were lurking in the shadows

I walked off to homeroom, but Heather was more than likely right behind me. We did have the same homeroom, after all, but I didn't take any notice of her if she was.

I walked into the class and took my assigned seat, but I knew that was a mistake as soon as I touched down in the chair.

"Hey gorgeous, where were you this morning?" His husky voice send shivers down my spine and his hot breath was making the hair on the back of my neck stand at end. He always did it.

I turned around in my seat and came face-to-face with beautiful icy blue eyes. They had to be unique; they were the color of lake water. Clear but still misty and mysterious.

"I don't think it's any of your business where I was." I snapped at him, knowing I didn't have to explain myself or my life to him. Duncan probably already knew as I was sure he stalked me, but he never did own up to it.

"Ouch. That hurt, babe." He said, placing a hand over his chest.

"Couldn't have hurt that much." I replied, "Your heart's on the other side." I turned back to face the front of the class again, ignoring whatever the punk-wannabe mumbled. Since I didn't have many, okay, any friends in school, I just had to wait for the day to pass me by.

I thought I was finally in the clear when Duncan didn't talk to me for about four minutes, a personal record for him. But then I had to open my big-mind-mouth.

"What Duncan?" I asked, about to scream as he tapped his fingers on my shoulder.

"What you up to this weekend?" He inquired. I narrowed my eyes down a bit, my mouth dying to yell 'What?' at him. It wasn't any of his business and he probably didn't give a damn anyway.

"Probably babysitting." I replied, my answer being honest.

"Aww, again?" I rolled my eyes. "I thought me and you could do something." He informed, but what would he want to do with me and why would he want to do it with me?

"Yes, again." I turned to face him once more. "And I wouldn't want to do anything with you." I hissed in his direction. Before he could respond the bell rang and our teacher walked into class. I had never been so grateful.

A/N: Another successful chapter? I think so!

LOL!

Awww...I like Duncan! hehe! Was that not obvious? LOL!

I also love this story! I mean it...No matter how many times I tell you how much I love it, I never will love it any less...Did that sentence make sense? I don't think it did...

Would you guys think that I'm weird if I told you that last night I sat on my bathroom floor and read all 84 reviews from the original story? Because I did...LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Hmm...Maybe...LOL! I know! But that is kinda the point of it...LOL! Nah! Flash drive sounds cooler...You know...Flash...Drive...Memory stick are two very boring words...LOL! Yeah...I have self-prescribed ADD too! LOL! And I personally have a list with everyone's names, eye color and hair color on it so I never forget...LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: LOL! haha! Yeah...It's been quite a while...LOL! I couldn't even remember the little parts in between before I read it the other day! LOL! Awww! Thank you ever so much :) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: I don't know...Does Trent have trees? Thank you :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: haha! Awww! You could have reviewed the original, I always allow anonymous reviewing :D LOL! Yeah...A year has passed...That's a long time...LOL! Awww! No need to feel bad about not reviewing! I don't mind! Honestly! LOL! Yeah...I am trying to make these chapters as extended as I can! LOL! It's my pleasure :) Thanks :)

YAY! FOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL EVER SO MUCH! xD

OMG! I can smell southern fried chicken...I LOVE southern fried chicken...And I'm also having fries and pork ribs in BBQ sauce :D I AM LUCKY! LOL! I like food...

OKAY! DINNER TIME!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Store Smashing

**Chapter 3**

**Store Smashing**

"Got any plans for summer, Princess?" Duncan asked me. He had been following me around school for the entire day, pratically stalking me the whole time! And to make it worse he had decided on a stupid pet name for me.

I tried to ignore it, just like I try to ignore everything else in my miserable life, but inside it was killing me. He kept talking to me in every class, I amost landed detention twice because of him! I have never landed myself detention before, let alone let someone else do it for me!

He was driving me crazy. With his obscene hair coloring and unruly facial piercings, and those gorgeous-I mean those blue eyes of his. He made me sick.

"Summers not for another week." I told him. It wasn't like it was any of his business or even that he cared, he just knew that by talking to me, he was pissing me off.

"So, you got any plans?" I just wanted to turn around and slap him senseless, though that would have been landing myself in detention.

"No. I have nothing planned." He nodded his head. For the first time since I had met him, he actually was quiet, I was quite shocked. Duncan never ran out of things to say.

"My parents are taking me and my brother to the lake for the entire time." That didn't last long. "Yeah, my Uncle owns a massive place up there, so a lot of my family is going up."

"How nice for you." I retorted sarcastically. I didn't care what he was going to do all summer. All I knew was I wouldn't be seeing him for three whole months. No one could have imagined how happy I was about that, because I wasn't.

Duncan may have been the most annoying toe rag I had ever come across, but he was the only 'friend' I actually had. What was I going to do all summer with only my siblings? Go insane more likely.

At long last, the bell rang and the end of the school week had started. I whole weekend without any distarctions from anyone! Well, as soon as dad got around to fixing that lock on my bedroom door.

Then there was only one more week in school and then it was summer all the way. I could not wait. I had it all planned out in my head, I'd get all my work done in the first week and then it would just be me and the sun.

I was hoping on taking a drive to the beach, I hadn't been to the beach for a while. Not since I was a kid, in fact. It was before I had so many sibling's. I can't remember the trip well, I was only a baby, two or three years old. I would have loved to spend some time at the beach.

"You gonna stand around day dreaming all day, or are we going to go home?" Stevie called and I was brought back to reality. I must have gone deeply into thought about my summer palsn, I could hardly wait.

I rushed down the concrete steps and unlocked my car door. The weekend is here at last. That was all I had wanted all week. That was all I ever wanted all week. It was my little break form doing what I do best.

The first thing I heard when I walked through the house door was, "Family trip to the store. Everyone get ready." That was never a good sign.

The younger ones could never learn behave themselves in public, it was always embarassing being around them. It was agony to have all the other shoppers staring at you. They would stare anyway, how often do you see a family with eleven kids? The only reason we all needed to go was so it was quicker and easier. Quicker and easier my ass!

I always hated going anywhere with my family. I some how always manged to get embarressed by someone, somehow. Plus, I'm usually left to look after the younger kids because I am the most resposible in the family. How I hate being Miss. resposnible.

Ever since Dani had moved out things had gone downhill for me big time. Charlie couldn't even take care of himself and Shayne and Stevie would probably lose the children! My other siblings were too young to take car of themselves, let alone anyone else.

I always hated my life. Why couldn't I have been born into a family that had a normal amount of kids? Was that such a big thing to ask for?

The youngest six piled into the family van. It had eight seats, so it could fit them all in and mom and dad too. I was left to drive the rest. Charlie, Shayne, Stevie, Jake. Jake was thriteen, a year younger than Syevie, but he was the most idiotic boy I had ever had met.

As soon as we were all settled and buckled up, I turned to face the four of them, making sure they all understood the rules of my car.

"It is a 5 minute drive to the store." I told them, knowing they already knew this. "Do _not_ make it the drive of my life. Got it?" Jake nodded, somewhat scared of me. Stevie rolled her eyes and Shayne had completely ignored me due to the fact his headphones were pelting out some unintelligent noise. Charlie, well Charlie was being Charlie by letting out a loud belch. I gave him a thump to the leg and mutterd 'pig' under my breath.

One good thing was living quite close to the store, so I didn't have to be with my siblings for too long. To a certain extent, I did prefer the younger ones. At least they knew how to have an intellegent conversation, unlike the morons I was stuck driving with.

Five agonizing minutes later we were at the store. The others were standing around outside waiting for us, knowing I would not have appreciated it if they had all gone off without us.

My dad gave me his cheesy grin as I stromed his way, but I just scowled at him. How dare he make me sit in a car with those four neanderthals! They could give Duncan a good run for his money in the brains department.

"I'm taking the younger ones home." I told him, marching right past the lot of them. I could hear my father give off an un-easy chuckle before following me inside.

I grabbed a stray shopping cart and headed off the the frozen foods aisle. Whenever we went shopping, I always did the frozen food, the cold breeze from the freezer's helped me cool down from the anger I had building up on the indside.

This anger was caused by my dailt stresses in my life such as school, an excessive amount of homewokr I needed to complete if I wanted to do well in life, and most importantly, my family!

Close behind, I heard tiny but quick footsteps. I turned to see Robin running to catch up. She always came with me, but I had been in too much of a foul mood to remember her at that time.

"Sorry, Robin." I apologized as I lifted her up into the baby seat. I couldn't actually call it a baby seat around her, she always went all stroppy, telling everyone how she was a 'big girl'.

You wouldn't believe she was capable of causing such tantrum by just looking at her because of her big, blue eyes and perfect brunette ringlets. You had to actually witness one to know what such a small being was fully capable of when you weren't looking.

"Do you want peas or baby carrots?" I asked the five year old, pushing the cart up to the frozen vegetable section. It was the first part in the long aisle.

"Carrots." She squealed, pushing the bag of peas that she had been beside away from her.

How could I forget? Peas are green, no one in our house eats anything green. Unless you count my twin brothers eating thier boogers. I cannot believe I just said that.

I glanced at the different kinds of vegetables all over that small section, but carrots were missing. No where to be seen, at least no where near where they were usually kept.

"Excuse me?" I said, not looking up at the sales assistant who I could just about see form the corner of my eye. "Where are the frozen carrots?" I asked, still not looking away from the vegetables.

"They've been moved to the next aisle, Princess." I was as frozen as the vegetables. I knew that husky voice, I knew that stupidn ickname, but I refused to believe it.

I tried to turn around and look leasuirally about it, not wanting him to think I was shocked. I don't think it worked. I turned to see Duncan's smirking face looking back. He was leaning against a counter of canned and tinned products. I hardly even noticed the uniform on him, but it made him look sexy, though. _Scratch that last part!_

Since when had Duncan worked at the store? Wait, since when had Duncan ever worked?

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. As if it wasn't obvious, with the shopping trolly and me asking where the carrots were. I swear, Duncan took idiot to a whole new level.

"I decided to take go skiing."I retorted sarcastically, adding an eyeroll on the end. I turned my back on Duncan, but I should have known he wasn't going to leave me alone that easily.

"With?" He asked, moving to stand next to the cart. Damn. I had forgot about Robin, again. I am a terrible sister sometimes. Oh well, everyone else is a terrible sibling to me, I am entitled to my moments.

"This is my youngest sister, Robin." I told the green-ahired boy. "Robin this is Duncan." I said, introducing them. Robin held out her little hand for Duncan to shake and surprisingly he took it. Like I said before, Robin was mature for her age. I had taught her well.

Robin has always looked up to me instead of everyone else. Maybe that was another reason dad had her on the favorite child list; she may have turned out just like me, a successful person in a family of dimwits.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" He said. I wasn't sure if he meant it or was being sarcastic. Before I had time to think he pulled a small bag of gummy sweets from his pocket and held them out to Robin.

"Mommy says I shouldn't take sweets from strangers." Robin told him. I couldn't help but giggle at my little sister, always the bright girl. At least she knew what stranger danger was.

"You didn't steal them, did you?" I asked, not one hundred percet sure I could trust Duncan and his ways. But he rolled his eyes, showing me that he was even less trustworthy than I had thought.

"But I'm not a stranger, I'm your sister's friend." He moved the bag closer to her. Robin hesitated for a moment, but caved and took the bag, ripping it open and munching happily.

"What sister would that be." I asked Duncan, smiling at Robin, "Because you're not mine." He just smirked at me. I hate his smirk it drives me nuts. Thats all he ever does is smirk, smirk, smirk. It was enough to drive someone insane.

Duncan started up his next sentence, but he never got as far as getting the words out of his mouth. Because, before Duncan could talk back, we were distracted by a loud crash coming from the aisle next to ours, and the next thing we knew one of those crate lifting machines came swiftly down our own aisle.

Duncan pushed the shopping cart towards one of the feezers just in time for Robin not be squished. I was grateful to him for that much. The last thing I wanted to do was explain to my parents why their daughter was now a pancake.

"Hey, Courtney." Two identical voies called from the driver seat as the machine swept past me. I could feel anger building up inside of me again, no matter how close to a freezer I was, I was going to kill those brats!

"Kyle! Drake!" I yelled. This is what I mean by my family embarrass me in public. My seven-year-old twin brothers highjacked one of the store's machines. It couldn't possibley have gotten any worse for me.

"More siblings." Duncan didn't even ask, he just knew.

"Don't make me admit it..." I groaned.

Duncan smirked again, at least he wasn't yelling and blaming me for it.

I wanted to go chasing after my brothers at that moment, but before I could run after them myself, Charlie came sprinting from around the corner. Of course, only he would be in charge of he terrible, troblue-making two-some.

He slowed down when he saw Duncan and I, he gave a small smile and then his eyes went dead, "Haven't seen Kyle and Drake have you?"

"You mean the two who stole store property and are now trashing the place with it? You just missed them." Duncan replied cockily, pointing to the aisle behind us that the twins were now destroying.

Charlie gave a nod of thanks and ran off in the direction Duncan had pointed. I have always hated going out in public with my family, now you know why I try to keep my distance from them all.

"Okay, you two." Duncan grunted, lifting my twin brothers down from the machine. "The fun's over." He told them, placing Kyle on the floor and reaching up for Drake.

Of course, being the brat Drake is, he dived into Duncan's arms from his high-up spot. Most people would have stumbled backwards or dropped him, but Duncan stood firm on the ground.

"Where are your parents?" He asked me and my sibling's, who were now all gathered around the danger zone. It was a good thing the store manager hadn't come running, otherwise I would have just died there and then on the spot.

"Probably back in the mini van." I replied, jumping slighlty to stop Robin from falling off my hip. "Niki, go get them for me." I asked my 12-year-old sister who was standing beside me.

"Im Jessy." She told me, barging past everyone to get away.

Niki and Jessy are identical twins, it is harder to tell them apart than it is to tell Kyle and Drake apart. Everyone was forever getting the two mixed up. They hated it.

I looked around and saw Niki sitting on the back of the machine, swinging her legs back and fore, off in her own littlen world. I gave her a 'move your ass out of that space' glare and she stood up sulkily. I hated having to tell my siblings off for doing such things as this, but I had to be the parental figure when my parents were no where to be seen.

Luckily my mom decided to make an appearance when she did. Running up the aisle, she looked furious. "I am so sorry for any damags the boys have caused, I will pay for everything." She apologized to Duncan, pushing past the rest of us to get through.

"It's no biggie." Duncan told her in reply, seeing how she had her hands full with all of us. "They didn't do any harm." He reassured her.

My mother breathed out a sigh of realief, the more moeny we had, the easier things would have been for all of us. We were a big family, we required a lot of looking after. Okay, I saw we, I mean my siblings more than myself.

"You two are in serious trouble." She grabbed the boys wrists and dragged them out of the store, all eyes on her.

I tossed Stevie my keys as if to tell her to go wait in the car and one by one the rest of my siblings followed, leaving Duncan and I alone at last.

"I'm sorry for what they did." Duncan just smirked at me. That stupid, idiotic, sexy smirk of his!

"Why are you sorry?" He inquired. "You didn't do it."

"But they're my brothers." I moaned, blaming myself for yet another embarassment to add to the very long list I could conjure up. "I should have taken full responsibillity of them."

"Brothers." Duncan reminded me, "Not your kids." He was right. They were my parents resposibility more than anything, but he just didn't understand how me and my fanily worked.

"Well, I'd better get to work on cleaning this place up."

"Do you need any help?" I offered, still feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"No thanks, Princess." He winked. "I got it." He smirked one last time before leaving the aisle.

I strolled back to my car very casually, thinking of Duncan and everything he had said and done for me so far. I knew tonights dinner wans't going to go well for me, what a shock for me there.

By the time I got back to my car, I found I was now in charge of Shayne, Stevie, Robin and the twins(Not the destructional ones). They were all sat in the car, talking about God knows what, but all instantly shutb up as I took my seat in the front.

"Who's that guy?" One of the twins piped up as I left the parking lot.

"Just someone from school." I told them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The other twin asked.

"No. He's not my boyfriend." That must have been the hundreth time I had told someone that today alone. Everyone always wanted to know what was going on before I even had a chance to register it in my own mind.

I took notice of my siblings just in time to hear Shayne whisper to them, "But she likes him though."

A/N: Awww...How sweet was that? LOL!

And long...DANG! That was quite a bit to write...Okay, I lie...I have been copying and pasting a paragraph at a time from the old chapter and editing it...BUT! I did write a lot! And I did originally write it too...So that should also count...LOL!

OMG! X-Factor has started again...The joys...I'm not gonna watch it, without the original judges, it just ain't the same thing, is it? Though I'm sure only me and Aaron are the only ones form the UK here...If Aaron is even here with us in this story...

OH WELL!

I'm under my gazebo, ATM(Automated Teller Machine...ahahaha! I will never be able to write that again either...LOL! Thank you KLV) And it's RAINING! I mean it...It's raining pretty hard...I LOVE IT!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: haha! Duncney! LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Destanaa: ahahaha! Exactly! My brother never gets outta bed until at least 1PM! LOL! Only if I ever had to wake my brother up, it would probably involve a bucket of rain water...LOL! I haven't seen Danny Phantom in AGES! I don't think they show it on Nick anymore =( Oh! September for America and Canada and some time this year in Australia...That's all Wikipedia tells me! Sorry...LOL! I can't wait for it either! hehe! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! It's okay ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Whoop! I love you all! I say all because I know that a lot more of you have been favoriteing and alerting(I stalk my emails constantly these days...) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

=O! I just ran spellcheck and NOTHING! NTOHING! NOTHING! Came up! I mean it...I spelt everything correctly! OMG!

Super-Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. The UnWanted

**Chapter 4**

**The UnWanted**

Just as I had suspected, dinner that night was a nightmare for me. Why? Because no one in my family knew how to keep their nosey noses out of my private life!

"Courtney, who was that boy at the store?" My mother asked in between bites of pasta. One simple question led to the end of my life.

"He's just a boy from school." I answered honestly. It was the truth, Duncan was a boy from school. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, I was never believed in my house for some reason.

"He's not just a boy, that's Duncan." Shayne told everyone, clearly out to get me for some unknown reason.

Some of my younger sibling's looked wide-eyed at me. It was as if he had had an extra headnd they had only just realised. Pathetic. You'd swear they had never known me to know someone form the 'outside world' before.

"Oh." My mother managed to say. "So that's Duncan." She didn't look at me for the rest of dinner, she didn't talk to anyone for that matter. My mom just sat there, attacking her food with the fork for the remainder of the time.

I knew I had done something wrong. I knew I shouldn't have stopped to talk to him. I knew this was all my fault. I knew I was an idiot for ever being nice to Duncan in the first place.

"I like him." Robin said proudly. I smiled at her, she always knew what to say to breakthe tension. If there was ever anyone I could count on, it was my baby sister, Robin.

A few of my other siblings laughed at her, everyone always found her to be quite entertaining when she felt like it. Always full of energy, always ready for something new.

I wished so much that I could be that innocent again. To be so young and care free once more. It seemed like a miracle if I ever had my life that way again.

"What do you mean you like him?" My father question the five-year-old, not seeming to be impressed at all. It was the first time he had spoke all through dinner, his voice made me jump a bit. He was clearly still mad at the twins, or at me, probably all three of us.

"He gave me sweets!" Robin told them all, shoveling a fork-full of pasta into her mouth right after.

My father choked on the water he had in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and then turned to face Robin, who was siting next to him for a change.

"You shouldn't take sweets off strangers, Robin." He scolded and I couldn't help but feel guilty. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He scowlded, frightening the small girl half to death.

"He's not a stranger, he's Courtney's friend." She didn't show anyone that she was scared on the inside.

"It's my fault, dad. I introduced them." I said, hoping he'd lay off Robin. I hated to see her get shouted at. She's so innocent and too young to understand fully.

My father gave a small grunt and went back to his food. Yep, he was still pretty pissed at me for whatever the hell had done.

After dinner I stayed at the table. My room was the only other option and I prefered to not be so cramped up.

When my mother took my plate away, I buried my head in my arms on the hard wood. It was pretty uncomfortbale, but I needed to be 'alone', I needed to think.

Why did I have to stop and talk to him? It's not like I like him or anything. And to top things off, now my dad was mad at me and I had no idea what I had done.

I have always hated it when my dad won't talk to me. It makes me feel so guilty, like I had done something so deadly wrong, but no one would tell me. Then again, that was how I always felt under the cold stares that everyone seemed to give me.

"Niki, can you pass me the last few plates?" I heard my mother ask, probably washing the dishes up by hand. The dishwasher had broken after the trouble twins and Jake were playing soccer in the house. How no one but me saw that enidng disastorously, I will enevr know.

"Niki, can you pass me the last few plates?" She repeated a few moments later. "Niki, I asked you to get the plates." Mom was getting angry.

"Niki's not here, I'm Jessy." The statment was followed by the clip-cloping sound of flip-flops leaving the room and then my mothers sigh.

We were all forever getting the girls mixed around, it did piss the both of them off, but we couldn't help it. It wasn't like we did it purpously. They were identical twins! It was an easy thing to do, but they never saw how it was.

"Courtney, can you pass me the last few plates, please." My mother finally asked me instead. I happily obliged, getting up and collecting the last stack of plates. I dumped them into the sink, making my mom some-what happier.

She was very stressed out lately. Nothing she ever said or did made anyone smile anymore. When we were all young, we would look up to her as our role model. She made taking care of a zooe full of children look so easy, like a breeze in a whirlwind. Now we were older, we all knew that it wasn't as simple as had all thought.

I wanted to ask my mother why everyone, she and my father included, were mad at me. I only wanted a simple answer, I wanted to know what I had done so wrong this time, but Stevie was standing by the side wiping the dishes dry as part of her chores for the day. The last thing I needed was for her to listen in on the conversation.

Stevie was a gossip, almost like the next Queen bee at school. She took something she heard, twisted it around to her own pleasure and then passed it on.

I decided I'd have to ask her another time.

I went back up to my room and layed down on the bed. I had finsihed all my homework, what very little I had of it for a chnage, before we had even started dinner. At least that left me with nothing to do over the weekend.

I stared up at my white ceiling, thinking long and hard about what I could have possibly done to upset anyone. Nothing sprang to mind. I hadn't done anything offensive in my mind.

Maybe this was still about the rumors, but why would my siblings be mad at me because of that? It wasn't as if they cared.

I must have fallen asleep, still thinking about it all no doubt. It was hurting my head, all the confusion of what was right and what was wrong. I had no idea what way around they went anymore. Maybe everything was just wrong now. At least that was the way my father was making it out to be.

I was shortly awakend by my door creaking as it was pushed open. It always creaked, but you could only ever hear it in the dead of night when everyone was suposed to be tucked up in bed and not arguing over whatever they can find to argue over.

I instantly sat up, jumping almost at the sound. Standing in the doorway was one of the twin girls. I had no idea what she was doing there, nor did I give a damn, I just wanted to sleep.

"What do you want, Jessy?" I groaned, hitting my head into the pillow as I guessed her name.

"So you finally got my name right then." She snapped at me, clearly still as pissed at me as everyone else in the house presumably was.

"Just answer my question." I moaned. All I wanted to

"I wanted to come see you." She whispered, clearly embarrassed about something. Of course, when the clock read 'EARLY', the last thing I noticed was how much she actually did need someone to talk to.

"Well, you're not wanted here." I screamed, throwing the pillow at her. I feel back down on my bed, trying to go fall back asleep. I did hear the door slamming shut, finally. I was now able to sleep again.

The next thing I knew it was morning. I was so tired from such a restless night. I hadn't been able to sleep properly after Jessy's visit, more like dozed on and off for a bit.

I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. It was a very happy Saturday as the sun was shining brightly outside, too bad I felt like I had a hangover for some reason.

Only a few of my siblings were at the table, to even more of the morning happiness. I sat down by my nine-year-old sister, Sammy. She was combing her long blonde hair and it was really irritating. All that girl ever do was fiddle with her hair, she was either obsessed or in love with it, more than likely both.

In the end I snatched the comb off her, earning a glare from the young girl.

"Quit doing your hair at the table." I ordered, sounding quite bossy actually. "Some of us have to eat here." I told her, handing her back the comb.

Sammy got up and walked away, leaving Robin to occupy the seat. Like I said before, she followed me around like a lost puppy.

I ate my breakfast in silence. I didn't want to talk to anyone or get involved in the many arguments going on around the table. My parents didn't stop the arguing like usual. It made me know that they were still mad at me.

I was about to say something, hopefully it would have been something sensible to make everyone hat me less, but I never got that far. One of the twins came running into the room, looking a complete and utter wreck.

"Jessy's missing!" She shouted. Here we go; miss dramatic is on the loose. Naturally, that was _my_ first thought.

"She's probably in the bathroom or something." My mother told her, passing it off as her being a bit over the top, like I had, but Niki shook her head.

"I checked all the bathrooms and all of upstairs." She replied breathlessly. Everyone exchanged glances over the table. Jessy wouldn't have run away, would she? It wasn't as if she had any reason to run away, did she?

"Has anyone seen her this morning?" My father asked, his voice becoming frantic, only scaring the rest of us even more.

No one answered.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" My mother asked, voice was shaking.

My face drew a blank and my mind drew and IDIOT!

"I saw her last night, I told her..." I trailed off. This was my fault. One of my baby sisters was missing and it was all because I didn't have enough time or patience for her.

"You told her what?" My father asked sternly, clearly still mad at me. Though, now was hardly the time to still be pissed off. I am sure if he wasn't so shaky from Jessy's disappearance then he would have screamed at me, it was a good thing he hadn't.

"I told her she wasn't wanted here..." I replied, "But I meant my room here, not here, here." I told them all.

The guilt in my stomach arose. It was all my fault. How could I have been so stupid as to not care about Jessy? I loved her; she was my sister after all. No matter how much I moaned, groaned and complained, I still loved each and every one of my family members.

"Okay, everyone split up." My mother told us, jumping up and running for her jacket. "Keep your phone on and call us if you find her."

Everyone scrambled for the door at once, all desperate to find Jessy before something terrible happened to her.

I grabbed my car keys and dashed to my car. I was still in my pajamas, but I didn't give a damn. Jessy needed finding. I needed to apologize.

I saw my parents take the three youngest and take them in the minivan. Sammy had her rollerblades on and Jake and Stevie were boarding down the street.

Charlie, Shayne and Niki took off on foot in different directions, all of the family hoping to find her nearby.

I sped off in my car, remorse and guilt washing over me with every moment I thought about it. This was all my fault.

A/N: Sorry if this isn't good guys...

I'm just in a very...I can't even say a bad mood because it isn't a bad one...

I'm pissed off at one person and very hurt by them and another two...

But I shouldn't be getting ya'll down with me!

OH! Today is a celebration...Wanna know why? ONE HUNDRED STORIES! OMG! ONE HUDRED! AAAAAHHH!

ahahaha!

Thought you would all be happy for me...Or maybe not...Whatever...

It's called Fallin' :) Please go check it out :D

Then again...This story has been nothing but a curse...SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Chloe, SHUT UP!

Okay...NO MORE BEING A DOWNER AROUND YOU GUYS!

I will be happy :)

I can be happy...I think...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: ahaha! Still creasing me...LOL! Hmmm...Maybe! It was, like...My first official story...Who knows? LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: =O! I hate you...

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: OMG! SERIOUSLY? In the actually chapter, there were spelling mistakes? =O! I SWEAR I DID! And nothing came up! I promise you I did run spellcheck! Okay, I didn't run spell check on that little bit I write saying that I did run spellcheck...Because I couldn't be asked to run it again...And I didn't even reread that part...hehe! ahaha! Oh well, at least you got to read a lot of updates at once ;) LOL! If you consider that a good thing...hehe! You are sooo lucky! I love Phineas and Ferb :D haha! I know! I'm not trying to make it different, it will be virtually the same, but this version will be better. More detail, somewhat correct spellings...You know...Better...LOL! Yeah, I will try and write the sequel after this story too :D LOL! Aww...I missed your birthday...Oh well, always next year :D hehe! Thank you :)

Thank you guys! I love you!

Oh! No Last Ending update today guys! Sorry, it's already almost midnight and I think sleep will be the best thing for me right now...At least try and escape the pain...

QUITE BEING SO FREAKIN' DEPRESSIVE, CHLOE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

See...I can be happy...Sorrta...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. My Ruined Summer

**Chapter 5**

**My Ruined Summer**

How could I have let this happen? My little sister looked up to me, and now I had made her run away. All I could do was pray for her safety, hope that she was okay.

This was all my fault. I never should have been such a bitch to Jessy. Maybe if I had actually acted like a half decent sister this wouldn't have happened.

I kept on driving around in my car, hoping for a sign of her. I drove to the spots I knew she would go to firstly, but nothing, not a trace of Jessy anywhere I went.

I drove around on the streets, hoping to see her, but all I kept seeing was my other siblings.

The guilt was eating me alive. What if something had happened to her? I would get the blame because this was all my fault. If only I had listened to her, she only wanted to come talk to me. Why did I throw her out? Why did I make her run away?

Night soon fell and I still hadn't seen and sign of Jessy. I had to give up by then. I had spent plenty of hours driving around and around in circles.

I drove home and found my parents were already there. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst, and opened the car door. I was just in time as my front door swing open. Out came my parents closely followed by Robin, Kyle, Drake, Stevie and Shayne. They must have all given up too, going home in hope that she would be there.

"Niki found her at the train station." Shayne shouted to me, him and Stevie came runnning towards my car.

My parents took the youngest and I jumped back into my own car. I followed my parents to the train station, praying it was all okay.

It was quite a drive, around half-hour. Jessy must have been walking for at least three hours, especially at the speed she went at. But what had she been doing for so long at the train station?

We all rushed through the doors and saw the twins sitting on bench by the railway line. Both seemed to be okay, one a little bit upset, presumably Jessy as she was clothed and Niki was still in her own pajamas.

As we made our way over to them, the rest of my siblings came crashing through the doors behind us. We all walked over to the girls and they looked up at us with sympathy in their eyes. I could already tell that Jessy was sorry for what she had done.

"Jessy, why would you run away?" My mother asked, stroking my little sisters silky, brown hair. She crouched down in front of the two of them, hoping for a reasonable answer.

"Beacuse no one loves me." She answered, almost in tears once again. Her eyes were still red and more than likely hurting her from previous crying.

"We all love you." My father told her, sitting down beside Niki. He had his arm around boht of them, showing how much he did really care for all of us. I think my parents were just glad that she was okay.

"So, why do none of you remember my name?" She spat at us, shifting uncomfotably in her seat. She was mad because we couldn't remember her name? Jessy had run away because she thought that none of us cared enough to rememer who she was.

"Your identical twins!" Steview bursted out, always the one be Miss. Obvious. "It's kind of hard to tell you apart if you wear the same outfit and do your hair the same way everyday." Though I me and Stevie did argue a lot, she did have a fair enough point.

Jessy looked down at her shoes, her feet couldn't even reach the floor. That made me realize just how young she really was. Only four and a half years away from my age. Jessy was still practically a baby in everyone's eyes.

"But I'm not Niki." She whispered downwards.

"No, your not." My mother told her. "You are Jessica Amelia Baker, a wonderful girl who shouldn't worry her family to death."

"But Courtney told me I wasn't wanted." Jessy replied. That was the thing I had been dreading to come up in the family bonding conersation that was going on.

I had to say soemthing then,

"I didnt mean you weren't wanted in the family, I meant you weren't wanted in my room because I was trying to sleep." Jessy shook her head, not looking at me. "I love you Jess, I don't want you to leave." I admitted to everyone who could hear me.

One of my older brothers out an arm around my shoulders, but I didn't take my eyes off of Jessy to even know which one.

After a few moments of silence, my mother finally released Jessy from the tight hug she had her in. We all agreed it was time to go home and left the train station as a family.

My car got jammed packed with siblings as usual, but I was too busy being happy over the fact that Jessy was finally back where she belonged; with her family.

The few days that followed that inccident were filled with love for each other in the sibling department. We all helped each other out and talked as a family. There was no shouting or screaming, no fighting or arguing. Everyone had also forgiven me for whatever I had done with a silent apology, but at least it was an apology. All was peaceful.

But peace only lasts for so long.

We were all soon back to our old ways. We mixed the twins around and started shouting at each other for the stupid things we did. I didn't mind though, that's the way I have always liked it to be. But my parents had other idea's.

"Family meeting!" My father's voice echoed up the stairs. I groaned and pulled my self away from my desk. After going back to school on Monday, I had, had nothing but piles of homeowrk to do. I was starting to regret all the extra credit work I had signed up for.

I trudged downstairs, dragging my feet along the wooden floor as I was far too tired to guve a damn about walking properly.

I hated family meetings, I think most people in my family did. Though some of my siblings came skipping happily down the stairs, while a few others followed my persuit.

Our living room was quite a small room, almost as cramped as my bedroom in retrospect. There was a three seater sofa and three armchairs crowded together in what should have been an open space. There was a table in the middle which most of us used as a foot rest if we were sitting in a place where we could reach out from.

In the corner was a TV, not too big, but not too small. It was visable from all of the seats, but visability was not what was needed. I swear that we all need out own mini-TV's just so we could all agree on a programme to watch some times.

I slumped into the free armchair and Robin jumed onto my lap, knocking the breath out of me. Agin, she was following me around like a lost puppy. I didn't mind it, she was a cute little girl and did make others envious.

Most girls my age swooned over Robin, saying how cute she was and how pretty she looked. They were jealous that I did get to play with her hair, I did get to dress her in what I liked the best. Of course, I was only going to rub that in thir faces.

The others slowly made their way in and scattered around onto open spaces on the floor once the seats were all taken up. My father stood up front and clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Okay, Kids, listen up." He yelled over our voices. We all shut up and turned to face him, not wanting to make him mad. "Now, your mother and I have noticed all of the fighting going on recently-"

"-Recently?" Stevie scoffed, all of us thinking the same though.

"Yes, Stephanie, recently." My father said. He never called her Stevie, he said it was a boys name and she was a little girl. That always made Stevie even madder than usual.

But she did have a point, again, we had always argued but they had only chosen to take action against it now.

"So," my father continued, ignoring Stevie. "We have come up with a brilliant way to stop it all for the summer." I had totaly forgot about summer, it was only two days away. The excitment and joy over came me again as I thought about all the me time I was going to get.

"So, what's this brilliant way then?" Jake piped up.

"We are going to spend a few weeks at Lake Wawanakwa." My mother beamed. And there went my excitment and joy.

"Lake Wawanakwa? What's that?" Sammy asked, looking questionably up to my parents.

"It's a lake, stupid..." Jake muttered. He also had a point, Sam could be a bit dense at times. We blamed it on the fact she was blonde, putting it down to she was a stereotypical dumb blonde in our eyes.

Sam was also the only blond ein the family, which was odd. We all had either brown, black or a mix of the two when it came to hair color. Sam was just the odd one out in the family.

"You wouldn't remember, Sam, you were only about a year old when we went." Charlie told her.

"It's just a run-down cabin by a big lake and we take part in woodsy activities." Shayne told everyone who didn't know. Charlie and Shayne probably remembered it the best out of all of us.

I could barely remmber the lake myself. I was eight the last time we went. From what I could remember, it was just how Shayne had described it; a cabin that was falling down and a lake that people did only God-knows-what in.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." I said, moving Robin off my lap so I could leave the room.

The last I wanted was for my summer to be ruined by a family vacation to 'solve out problems'. It was only going to cause more, I knew it was. How did I know? Because I walsy used to believe my family were an embarrassment to be seen with, I still do for the most part.

"It wasn't an offer." My father told me, his voice slightly filled with anger. He was clearly still mad at me for the unknown reason. Maybe I was just dreaming the part where everyone had forgetton it.

"I don't want to go either." Jake said.

"or me." Stevie pitched in.

"Yeah, dad. It's not much of a place to spend the summer." Shayne told the old man. It looked like most of us weren;t interested, but then Robin had to get involved,

"I want to go." The small girl told all of us, matter-of-factly.

"There's my girl." My father swooped Robin into his arms and swung her back and forth, smiling widley at her decision.

"We're in." Jessy and Niki screamed at the same time. They were also quite young when we had been there before. Neither was going to remember it.

"Us too." Drake and Kyle said in unison, neither of those two having been at all.

"Not like I have anything better to do this summer." Sammy told us, obviously just wanting to go for the fun of it.

I still didn't want to go. From what I could remember, I hated the lake. It wasn't fun at all. The water was cold, the sun would never shine and I was stuck being tortured by my older brothers for the whole vacation.

"Looks like we're going to the lake!" My father shouted.

"What?" The rest of us shouted back. Not everyone wanted to go. It was a waste of a summer in my opinion.

"You're out numbered. Dani as already agreed to come and with everyone else counted for that's seven who want to go." My father siad proudly. He never was a math whiz, but that was some pretty fast calculating.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" My mother backed him up. This was going to be one long summer, that was all I knew.

A/N: HEEEEEEY!

Hey...hehe!...Hi...

hehe!

OKAY! I'm in a better mood today :D Why? Because as soon as I woke up this morning, I started getting ready, then I was out with my aunt, cousins, nan and a few family friends for lunch for me nans birthday and then I get home and no one yells at me...OMG! FIRST TIME EVER! And I am now listening to Megan & Liz's new single! Which is EPIC! BTW! hehe! It's called runaway and I am HOOKED!

Soooo...I've actually had a pretty good day :) And got my daily amount of exercising by chasing a three and a five year old around a lot...hehe! Was all around fun :D

LOL!

OH!...DANG IT! There was something I wanted to tell ya'll...WHT THE HELL WHAT IS?

Grrr...My memory has been failing me a lot more than usual lately...Grr...

hehehe...Lake Wawanakwa...ahahahaha! Okay, I don't imagine the place to look like Wawanakwa...But I just wanted to name it that! Last time it was Camp Yucca...What kinda name is that? I was clearly an idiot back then...I am clearly still an idiot now...LOL!

WHOOP! WHOOP! PARTY OVER HERE!

Yeah...No reason behind that...

HAPPINESS!

LOL!

OH! I want your help toooooo!

Please pick out what you think is the best idea for my next story to start on :) Now that I am down to five, I need a new one to at least start thinking more about...

Truth or Dare (Eventual DxC…Maybe)

Courtney Garcia had it all. Living the perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?

[This may bump up from a T to an M, depending what you guys think!

I recently got this idea from listening to Emily Osment's song Truth or Dare, but the story hasn't got a lot to do with the lyrics of the song, just to let you know! I really do love it...Though it's just me...hehe!]

Accidental Love (DuncanxBridgette)

The punk and the surfer. Two people who were never meant to be. But when Bridgette saves Duncan's life at the beach one day, he would do anything to repay her. Anything. Post TDI.

[I have had this idea for AGES! I have always wanted to write a DxB fic because I really do love the pairing...However! After writing half of the first chapter, I did give up because I thought it wasn't really going anywhere...BUT! I do have it planned out and what-not, so if I finish the first chapter and upload it, you guys can be the judge! :D]

The Lost Princess (DxC)

Princess Courtney vanished ten years ago, no trace was ever found. Now, ten years later, two con men are trying to teach a poor, little orphan girl to become the missing Princess to get the gold prize. Little do they know a secret is to be unlocked. (Based off Anastasia)

[Yes...I did tell you guys that I was planning this story a while back when daddy-dearest got me out my video player to keep Ashton(My young almost three-year-old cousin) occupied! After he left, I found myself watching a load of old videos I owned, one of them being Anastasia (WHICH I FOUND OUT WASN'T DISNEY!). I love the film and am more than happy to watch it again just to be able to write this fic for ya'll!]

It was copied from The Last Ending AN, so it may not make sense when it says I told you before and such things like that...hehe!

But please do tell me what you think is the best one :)

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: It was just a bad day for me...The sort where no one but your online friends care for you, but they can't exactly give you a lot of physical comfort such as hugs...Okay...I'm good now :D hehe! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Yeah...Me too...hehe! Thanks :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: ahahaha! Yeah...It was rather jumpy...LOL! But I don't mind ;) ahaha! Awww...It's not as bad as Thunder over here, but it's...Actually been sun-shiney all day, but now it's raining again...hehe! Awww! Cute! Sorry about no update on GO yesterday, I was too tired to stay up for a long time...Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Excuse me? What was dumb about it?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

And again...No spelling or grammar errors...Weird...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. End of Year PARTAY!

**Chapter 6**

**End Of Year PAR-TAY!**

The bell rang and I ran as fast as I could out of school. It wasn't like I wanted to get away form it, it was more the people and the constant state of work I wanted to get away from.

Finally, the last day had come and it was summer from there on out. I couldn't contain my excitement. That was until I remembered my parents were going to drag us all away for most of it.

I was almost at my car when someone tugged my elbow, causing me to reluctantly turn round. I was staring staright into Duncan's eyes. Our faces were inches apart.

"Bye to you too, Princess." He whispered. I didn't respond, just stared him right in the eyes. I was frozen "Here's to Senior year." And before I could pull away, Duncan's lips made a connection with mine.

I stared at his eye lids for a the first second, unable to come to terms with what was happening, but then I closed mine as I eased into the kiss. It was quite enjoyable.

It only lasted a few seconds, but to me it felt like forever.

"See you in September." He called as her walked off, leaving me standing there in shock.

People were staring at me, but I didn't care. Duncan had kissed me. Me! Of all people he kissed me. That had been the most unexpected thing I had, had done to me in a while. But at least I liked it. Okay, I LOVED IT! But no one was going to hear those words escape my lips.

It wasn't my first kiss. No matter what people thought, I wasn't that much of a prude. I had, had two boyfriends before. One in middle school, who had kissed me, one the year before then, who had also kissed me...

What I am trying to say is, Duncan wasn't my first kiss. But he was definitely the best!

I was kicking myself now. I liked him. I really liked him, but I wasn't going to see him until out senior year started. I didn't know where he lived; he didn't know where I lived, unless he was a stalker. I had lost my chance at a decent relationship.

I made my way over to my car and Stevie raised an eyebrow, she had clearly been watching. I gave her a shrug of my shoulders and climbed into the drivers seat. I didn't have to explain myself to her. She was just a kid, though she had probably already had a boyfriend herself.

People in my family intended to keep relationships talk to a minimum. We kept most of them secret in fear of our parents finding out. They both knew about my last boyfriend, but not my first. I had kept him a well known secret. Only my siblings, the ones who were old enough to understand and not blab, knew.

The whole ride home the kiss was on my mind. Like I said, it wasn;t my first, but it was definitely the best. The way his lips had molded with mine, pressing gently yet it was rough, just how had always imangind Duncan to kiss like-NOT THAT I HAD IMAGINED KISSING HIM! It just seemed to be what he was like.

Did Duncan like me? Did Duncan _love_ me? Of course he didn't like me, who would like me? Preppy Courtney Baker. Why would anyone be interested in me? I loved school and ran for class president. I had high expectations and no friends. I had my whole future planned out and no one was going to stop me from achieving my dreams. So why would Duncan Lewis, the school's bad boy, kiss me?

I pulled up into the driveway, beside the minivan as I usually did, and ran to my bedroom. I gave Stevie the keys, seeing how she was a lot slower than I was. I did hope she locked up, but I didn't really care.

I flopped down on my bed and tried to answer all the questions. They were all racing around again, but I was unable to catch on long enough to answer it. Only Duncan could answer them and who knew when I was going to see him again. September. It was months away, but that was when I was going to see him again. So much for the perfect summer.

I was looking forward to relaxing, but no. I had to spend it at some run down cabin by a lake with my first half-decent kiss replaying over and over in my mind. Life sucked for me!

"We'll be back around midnight." My mother said, putting on the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a strapless dress that was white up the top and black from the waist down. Her thin heels echoed as she walked from her bedroom and into the wooden floored hallway.

Her and dad were going out to dinner. They hardly ever left all of us on our own without parental guidance somewhere to be seen, but this was a special occasion for them.

"You're resopnsible for the kids not staying up too late." My father told Shayne and I. With Charlie still in bed, and most likely to stay there, we were the eldest in the house. Though I hardly trusted Shayne, I did need help.

"Chill, dad." Shayne reassured him. "They'll be fine."

"Don't worry." I assured him, knwoing he didn't trust Shayne as much as he trusted me. "Everything will be fine."

"I am holding you responsible if something happens." My father teased.

"And what's going to happen?" I joked.

* * *

><p>The music blasted and everyone was dancing. The stereo's had been placed in various places in the house, therefore everyone could hear it no matter where they were.<p>

The house was crowded with roudy teenagers, though I hardly knew anyone by name, and all my siblings were enjoying the party. They should have been in bed, but they were hardly going to sleep with all the noise that was going on.

It was Shayne's annual end of school year party. Everyone from school showed up every year. Mom and dad went out to dinner to have some alone time before they have to spend the whole summer with us and Shayne threw a party behind their backs.

I had forgotten all about the party, which was a shock for me. I guess I had, had my mind on Duncan. Speaking of which, I had been quite surprsied that he hadn't asked me.

_'NO!' _I scolded myself mentally, _'DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!'_

I was rushing round the house frantically. If anything got broken or damaged or stained, I was in trouble. My parents were not allowed to know about this party. If my parents found out, not only was I dead, but I could kiss goodbye any rights I still had for a good summer. Not that I did have a lot of them, though.

"Shayne!" I shouted to my older brother over the music, "Don't you think the party's getting a little out of control?" It seriously was something that I didn't want to apart of, therefore, it waqs out of control to me.

"You need to relax, Court." He replied as he danced off into the sea of people. Was no one going to take me seriously?

"UGH!" I screamed, but it wasn't like anyone could hear me because of the volume the music was at.

I turned around and made my way over to the staircase to sit down, at least it was a bit quieter by there, but, before I could, someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back toward them.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan hissed, very snake-like, in my ear, resting his head on my shoulder and looking up at me with those mesmorising eyes of his. "I didn't expect you to be here. You don't strike me as the party type, what gives?" Maybe that was why he hadn't asked me. He clearly had no idea, though.

I removed myself from Duncan's grip and twirled round to face him. I was not going to let him get one over on me when I was in my own house. But I wasn't going to deny that would have been nice...

"This is my house." I told him. He smirked that devilish smirk at me and pulled me closer to him, which I didn't struggle away from. His grip was tight around my waist, but it was more protecting then thretening. It felt good to have that sort of security for once.

"Shayne is your brother?" He asked, I nodded yes. "He's my brother's best mate."

Of course, Shayne's best friend ever since last summer when the two had dumped some boy in the city center fountain together, Will Lewis, was Duncan's brother. Only in my life could I never have worked that out in my own clever mind.

The two of us stood for a while, Duncan with his arms around my waist, me gazing up at his perfect tealy-blue eye's. It was quite nice to just stand there and do that. That was until I regained control and took a step away from him.

Duncan gave me a confused look, obviously not half as much affected by the kiss I had been.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He took a step forward and entwined my hand in his. That felt good too. Maybe it was just the closeness, the feeling of safety I got when I was around Duncan. I had never had that feeling with any of my past boyfriend, but I liked the feel to it.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. His expression went form puzzled to shocked.

"I would have thought some as smart as you would have figured it by now." He replied, confusing me.

He must have seen the look on my face because he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "I. Like. You." I was taken back in shock. He just admitted he liked me. "Do you like me?" He continued to whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"I guess I do." I whispered back without even thinking about the words that were coming from my lips.

Even though I couldn't see his face, because he a still leaning down by my ear, I knew he was smirking to himself. That smirk was the most annoy thing on the planet, but it was also the sexiest.

Before I knew it our lips were touching again. It was sweet and gentle at first, like I wanted to start it off like, but after a few seconds, Duncan bit on my bottom lip causing my mouth to open slightly and his tounge slithered into my mouth. I hadn't been expecting that so soon.

My arms automaticaly slipped around his neck, and I was shocked to find my tounge fighting his inside my mouth. His toungue bar gave him an advantage and so he won the battle.

I never would have believed myself if I hadn't been living it in that moment. Me and Duncan we making out by my staircase. What were the odds of that?

Duncan moved his tounge to all the spaces in my mouth. He went over each place twice and then started licking the roof of my mouth. He certainly knew how to make a girl go weak at the knees. But he soon tired of my mouth dragged his own away.

The punk started to trail kisses from my lips down to my coller bone. I gripped onto his bright green mohawk as he bit down, making a small moan escape my lips. Luckily the music hid the noise I had made.

I shivered as Duncan sucked on my neck and more moans left my mouth without permission. Slowly he made his way back to my mouth and pecked my lips a few times before letting me rest my head on his well-toned chest.

That was my first proper make-out session as a whole. I very much loved it and could only pray that the hickey and love bites weren't too bad. Oh well, I had Duncan to myself for now.

I woud have stayed hugging him all night if I could. I mean, I felt like I was melting into Duncan, and I was more than happily to do it. But, of course, something had to ruin all the good things that happen to me in life. My phone started beeping like mad, telling me it was half past eleven.

"Shit!" I screamed, pushing Duncan away from me with quite a bit of force. I took out my cell and switched off the beeping, but I was going to be in so much trouble.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"You have got to help me get rid of everyone." I told him, panic in my eyes. Duncan could very clearly see that I meant what I said.

"I'm on it."

Duncan ran from our spot by the staircase, into the family room and jumped up onto the window ledge. He was close enough to the main stereo player to turn it off.

Their was a group groan, all the guests wondering why it was suddenly music-less party. Duncan whistled loud enough for everyone to turn and face him. Some people even ran into the room to see what all the fuss about.

I stayed on the stiars, but could make out what Duncan was doing from where I was stood.

"Party's over! Get the hell out of the house." There was some mumbling from the crowd, but no one was heading for the door.

Two boys jumped up beside him, and that made some heads turn.

"Anyone who refuses to leave will have to face us!" Will shouted. That made everyone start heading to the doors. They scrambled for the exits until there was no one left in he house but my siblings, Duncan, Will and I.

There was a good point to having a brother who was the school quater back and his best friend was the newly found team captin. The two had power over everyone who came to the party. It was good to be on their side, at least.

But side taking could wait.

"We've got to get this place cleaned up before mom and dad get home!" Stevie yelled. The place was a pigstye! The mess was unbarbled and my OCD was kicking in.

"Everyone spilt up and hopefully we can get this place sorted." I said, and everyone ran off in different directions. We now had less than half hour left.

* * *

><p>"Five minutes!" I heard Shayne call from the depth of the house. My heart was still in my mouth. I hadn't seen the house, I had been too busy upstairs, trying to fight everyone off and into bed. That was a struggle in itself.<p>

I kissed Robin's forhead and she fell instantly to sleep. Poor thing wasn't used to staying up so late.

I ran back downstairs and could hear the roar of the engine from my dad's car. I sprinted into the now spotless family room, which did take me by surprise, and took a seat on the sofa next to Duncan.

Shayne and Will jumped into place on the arm chairs opposite us and we all started up a random converstaion, trying to act as if we had been there all night, when my parents walked in.

"Oh, hey guys." Shayne greeted, "We didn't hear you come in." He turned around in his chair to face them. "Hope you don't mind that we had friends over."

"Of course not." My mother said, hanging her bag and jacket up in the hallway, "I was wondering whose car was parked outside."

"That's mine, Mrs. B." Will called to her.

"But you kids had better be getting home." My father butted in, taking a good look at the clock. I think he was rather unamused by the fact that we had gotten everything right. I think he very secretly had wanted us to screw up. At least that was the way he was acting.

I walked Duncan to the front door, wanting to be a good host. I stood facing him, not knowing what to say.

Duncan could see the uncertainty in my expression, so I wasn't that good at being so oblivious. He took my hands in his and leaned his forehead against mine. That felt good also.

I looked up and was engulfed by his eyes again. They always seemed to purposly draw me in.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confused.

"For springing all this on you." He told me. I smiled on the inside, but smiling on the out would have ruined possibly my only soppy moment with Duncan.

"Don't be sorry."

"But who knows when we'll see each other again." He sighed, I sighed. "I'm going away for the whole summer."

"So am I." I closed my eyes while I paused to find the right words. "We'll see each other in september, the beginning of a new year for the two of us."

It was true. We could start fresh with the new year. It would have been good. A good fresh start for all of us, really. As seniors, we may even had the choice to rule the school. Then again, Duncan was one of the most feared amoungst all the younger kids.

"And you won't see anyone else throughout summer, will you?"

"No, will you?"

"No." Duncan kissed my cheek before leaving my house. That was the last time I thought I would see him all summer.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwwwwwww! SWEEEEEET! CUUUUUTE! FLUFFFFFY!

hehehe...

LOL!

Speaking of fluffiness, I'm looking for a good DxC oneshot idea by Saturday...This'll be fun to think and write...Grrrr! CURSE YOU DxG! FILLING MY HEAD WITH ONLY DxC HATRED!

Okay...That was dramatic...

HEY! Guess what? I get my GCSE results tomorrow? That is for those of you who know me welle nough to know that I was taking them...Pretty much anyone who read a story of mine back around May-June time...

heh heh heh...

COCOA-COLA OVERDOSE! Yeah...Me mother accidently swapped mine and dads cans around at dinner...He gotted my Pepsi Max, I gotted his COCOA-COLA! It was niiiiiiceeee...hehehe...SUGAR RUSH!

I love you all...

These chapters keep getting longer and longer, don't cha think? Whadda I mean think? I KNOW THEY DO!

heh heh heh...

...I like writing...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: DING! DING! DING! CONGRATULATIONS TO MISS KLAINELUNEVILLE FOR SPOTTING THE FALSE WORD!...That was also very over the top...heh heh heh...LOL! Yeah...I know what's going on with it now...It's because I'm copying and pasting it all from the old chapter and then editing it...And then when I load it onto Microsoftword, it just enies everything about it...I tried something different this time, hopefully it'll work :D hehe! Thank you :)

LovingTheLazyDays: -_- Fine then...Grrrzzz...You're only reading this to see if Trent hits trees...Guess what? HE AIN'T EVEN IN THE THE FREAKIN' STORY YET! Thanks :D I love you...

Aw...Only two reviews...I mean, I knwo I suck at writing, I know this story would still suck even if I didn't suck at writing...But at least review and tell me to stop! I would rather that then get hardly any reviews...Not that I don't love those of you who do review, I just feel like I need more to keep me going...As I always say, I write for my reviewers...Not a lot of you want me to write, clearly...

ANYWAY!

Oh! Today is my 12 week and one day anniversary with Aaron...I'm smiling! hehehe! You probably don't care...I'm only telling you because I feel proud of myself for actually remembering! (Okay...I counted it on my calender...)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

OH! Were there any mistakes? My spellchecker picked up one for me and one grammar mistake too...Any they missed this time?

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Kindness Has A Price

**Chapter 7**

**Kindness Has a Price**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slid my hand out from under the covers and hit my alarm clock. Groaning, I rolled over, onto my back.

It was saturday morning, who in their right mind would set my alarm, while I was asleep, on a staurday? And it was summer!

I flung the covers off my body and huffed. I hated saturday's. There was just nothing cheerful about them anymore.

I turned my head to the side and saw 7:02 glowing on my alarm clock. I groaned again. It was too early on a Saturday for my liking.

I pulled myself out of bed, grabbing a comb from my desk and made my way down stairs whilst trying to do something with my hair. It was a mess, what a shock.

I walked into the kitchen and tied my chocolate layers back with a hair tie that was laying around on one of the counters. That was one good thing about my family, there were so many things such as hair ties just layiing around the house, I hardly ever had to look for one.

My father was sitting at the table, reading his news paper and drinking coffee, you don't want to know what he's like without his coffee in the morning's. So that was the usual sight to see every morning.

Jessy, Niki, Kyle and Drake were eating cereal quietly and Charlie was on the phone, no doubt to his girlfriend, who none of us had met. I wasn't quite sure if I believed him when he said he did have a girlfriend, but, then again, I don't blame him for not wanting to bring her home.

"Morning, Courtney." My mother smiled from the stove. Why was she smiling? It was early on a Saturday morning?

She tipped a few streaks of bacon onto a plate, straight from the pan, and handed them to me. I took the plate, but gave her a puzzled look. She never made me bacon, or anything of that sort. Was it really for me, or had she been expecting me to pass it on to someone else?

I was usually left to make myself toast or scrounge for a few flakes of cereal at the bottom of the box. I hardly ever ate breakfast, let alone had someone else make it for me! Nothing seemed to be making sense to me so far that morning.

"Go sit down." My mother told me. I did as I was told, not going to argue, I got free food from it, and took a seat beside my dad.

"Morning, dad." I said. He gave me a grunt of 'good morning' and I started to happily chew on my bacon. My father was not a morning person, so I thought nothing of his bitterness towards me. It wasn't as if it was anything less from what I had been getting for the past week anyway.

The rest of my siblings came in and eyed my bacon up hungrily. They were all like a pack of hunting wolves. I hugged my plate protectivley and they backed off, seeing that I was not going to be sharing anything with them!

I still found it weird that I had bacon for breakfast, I wasn't the one who cooked it and mom hadn't made any more for anyone else. Something was not right, had I woke up in the wrong house? Or was I still asleep? Because it all felt like a weird dream, not that I was complaining. I still got bacon and the chance to rub it in everyone elses faces.

Once everyone had finished their food and was about to leave the table my mother shouted out, this couldn't be good. My mother never shouted, she talked quietly, like a squeaking mouse.

"Wait!" I froze in my position, half-way out of the chair, and turned to face my mother. She gave us all alook that said 'sit back down' and we did as the look told us.

"I want you all to start packing." She looked at Charlie. "I want you to help Drake." Then she looked at Shayne. "I want you to help Kyle."And the she turned to who else than me. "And you can help Robin." My mother shot us all a sweet smile. "Go on then, go pack, we leave tomorrow morning."

The race to get to our rooms was on. Eleven pairs of footsteps echoed through out the large house. Everyone wanted to get to their room first. If you packed first, if you packed the quickest, then you could get to the TV first. If you got to the TV first, then you could have your pick of what to watch. TV was the most important thing to my siblings.

I was squashed between all my brothers and sisters as we ran up the staircase. Lucky for me why room was right down the end of the corridor. I tried to break through the barrier of bodies, but it was no use. They had a strong hold. I had to wait unil they all had dispurst to their own rooms.

I dived on my bed, tired from just the efoort of getting that far, and Robin ran in after me, looking as cute as ever with her hair tied up messily and still in her pretty and pink pajamas.

"I'm going to do my packing first and then 'll come help you." She nodded her head making her hair fall over face as the hair tie fell to the floor. I wiped it away for her and she smiled at me, showing her picture perfect teeth.

Robin ran back out of my room and I pulled my suitcase down from on top of my wardrobe. It was a bit dusty due to the fact that the last time I had used it had been to visit grandma, and she had died before Robin was even born!

So I gave it a brush over with my hands before stting it down on my bed and throwing open my closet doors. I looked at all the different clothes I had. There was so many to choose from, though I had hardly ever wore a lot of them. I decided I had better pack for all occasions and weather conditions because I didn't know what I would be facing when we got to the lake.

I folded a few multi-colored t-shirts and stacked them in the corner of my case. I then pulled out my two bikini's, one blue with white polka dots and the other purple with a few black stripes. They got tucked beside the t-shirts.

I then moved on to pants. I took hold of all my shorts, which was only arouhnd three pairs, and pushed them into the case. I then put in a few pairs of long pants, just incase.

I smiled triuphantly as I fitted it all in. They were all folded up and looking neat and tidy, but it did already look tight for anymore belongings.

I moved onto my dresses next. I had to pack some for evening wear and any parties we were to attend as a family. I remembered us having to attend a few last time we went. That was, of course, the third, fourth and eighth time I was pushed into the lake on that vacation.

After they were added to the case, I stuffed my neccesities into the open spaces around my clothes. I just about managed to squeeze in a few different pairs of shoes and still zip it up, though that was a tough struggle.

I placed my suitcase under my bed, ready for the morning, and skipped down to Robin's room. Her room was at the top of the corrdior, right next to mom and dads for 'safety'. We all knew it was because she was scared of the dark and sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, scared out of her wits, so she would run into their room.

Robin's room was a lot like her; girly. It was covered in pink, dressed up like a castle so she could be the Princess.

She was easy to pack for, at least that was a good thing. I just folded all of her cute, little pink dresses and placed them inside the case. I then added a few skirts and t-shirts, her swimming costume and all of her shoes.

Her case did up easily, only being slightly smaller than mine. I took it back to my room and put with my own.

Next I pulled out my travel bag and started to add things into that. It was a long drive, I need things to occupy myself with during it.

My iPod, PDA, things like that. I then put in Robin's coloring book and a few crayons for her to be occupied on the trip too. I placed it on my desk and went back downstairs to watch some TV.

I was a master at packing, so I had the TV to myself. No one else was there as they were still all deciding on what to take. It was a once in a life time thing to not have to fight for what I wanted to watch. I happily flicked on the music channel and listened to a few songs to clear my head of everything.

My eyes were shut, my mind starting to blank out to the beat. But then it stopped. The music turned off.

I had been rudely interupted by my father who had turned the TV off.

"What did you do that for?" I asked. I tried to make it sound polite, though it didn't sound that way when it came out.

"I need you to drive tomorrow." He replied.

"W-What?" He couldn't be serious. There was no was I could drive for that long. It was at least a five hour trip, not to mention any stops we had to make along the way.

"The van doesn't fit all of us in. You know that, Court." He was using a pleading tone that I rolled my eyes at. He wasn't that good at trying persuade anyone to do as he asked, it was something he needed to work at as a father.

"Why can't Charlie or mom drive?" I asked, trying my best to get out of it. There were plently of other drivers in the family.

"Charlie's taking his car up too and your mother needs to come in the van with me to help control the kids." That one was a fair enough answer. "Come on Court, for the family." I couldn't believe my eyes, he was giving me the puppy dog look. My father shouldn't even know how to do that, let alone use it on me!

"Fine!" I yelled, not having any will power against him now.

"Good, so you can take Dani, Robin and Sam." His mile was tooc heerful for my liking.

"Wait, why can't Dani drive?" Dani was old enough, she had a decent car, why did I have to take my crappy little thing? It was a miracle that it still ran as well as it did!

"She doesn't want to." I stared open mouthed at my father as he left the room. She didn't want to? I didn't want to! It was official, my parents hated me.

This was what the good morning has been about. The waking up early, the happily cooked bacon, giving me the choice of what Robin was going to be wearing all summer, they had been sucking up to me all day!

I pulled a cushion up over my face and screamed. Why was I always the one on the bad end of the stick? I couldn't see how anyone else couldn't drive, it was more of a case of wouldn't.

I had to put up with three of my sisters for five hours straight. I couldn't stay around my family for that long! It was going to be agony.

A/N: Bleh...This chapter sucks...

I am apologizing for any mistakes, my spellcheck isn't working because of...Okay, I know why, but it's hard to expain...I''l try;

The original Baker's Dozen was written on my computer last year, before I had my laptop and a programme with spellcheck. So now that I have all of the documents on this computer and spellcheck, I should just be able to open them up on microsoft word and run spellcheck, right? WRONG! Something's gone wrong somewhere because spellcheck doesn't pick up any of the mistakes in my work...And because I start a fresh document and then copy and paste over paragraphs, edit them, add more writing, then add the next paragraph, it is technically just like it being the old document, so not even my new work isn't being picked up on spellcheck now...It sucks...

Hmm...Not that hard to explain after all...Unless you didn't understand...Let's just say spellcheck HATES ME! Actually, I'm not gonna blame spellcheck, I'M BLAMING MY COMPUTER! That thing always hated me too! It would just restart itself randomly and I would lose any document that I hadn't saved...It sucked...

And I am sooo tired...

Sorry for no update yesterday, guys...Busy day..I picked up my results, had to go enroll in college and then I had enough time to write one Last Ending chapter before having to get ready and go out to dinner!

When I got back form dinner, I just uploaded all of the pics to my facebook and watched my brother and cousin on their highness...Yeah...They got high of oranges last night...Sooooo funny! LOL!

I also write a songfic, oneshot for ya'll...Because I wanted to write something before I wen to bed, but I couldn't be asked to update a story...Know what I mean?

...You know you're lazy wehn you're DSi is on the floor beside you and you can't even be bothered to pick it up...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Oh well...I did try, honestly! And it did come with one or two mistakes yesterday...hehe! ahaha! Thank you :) LOL! whoop! whoop! LOL! Thank you :)

StormFloo35: Awwwwwww! Thank you ever so much :) That does mean a lot to me...=D hehe! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahaha! YAY! LOL! Glad you remember it ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeah...Cute fluffiness! LOL! I did pretty wel :) Thank you :) LOL! hehe! Yeah...Well, I hope it was good all the same :) Aww...Well, I'm sure it'll pass by quickly :) hehe! And then by Monday it will all be just a memory...LOL! Thank you :)

LovingThelazyDays: Guess what? YOU'VE READ THE ORIGINAL, YOU KNOW WHEN TRENT COMES IN! Around chapter nine...Do you know how far away that is? Thanks :)

megzz17996: Awwwwwwwww! That means soo much to me :D I'm glad love them all :) Yeah...This one has always been one of my favorites too :) hehe! Wow...Back when I was in year nine...Okay, I don't actually remember that far back...But I got a C in my maths for GCSE's...I say that's pretty good...Especially since that was the highest mark I could get (I took foundation, not higher)...LOL! haha! Thank you :)

YAY! TWO NEE REVIEWERS :D

I feel blessed...

I say that a lot these days...hehe!

OH! I go back...Go back? DANG IT! I am sooo used to saying 'Go back to school' but I'm not...Let's start again...

OH! I start college on September 5th! hehe! I can't wait :D LOL! I'm gonna be assigned my tutor and be given schedule :) I'll try and share it with you so you know why I don't update and such :D LOL!

OH! September is also the date I'm gonna be getting the competition results...I entered a writing competetion last monthm, fot those of you who don't know :) Ths hortlist is coming out on the fifth and I sooo hope I'm on it! Though I doubt I will be...I read last years winner's story...OMG! It was soo hard to believe the writer was only twelve! =O!

hehe...

ALSO! As I type this, I have no internet connection...Great, right? Soooo...Because it said that the box was unplugged, I'm gonna have to to go downstairs and check it out...Fun...If you're reading this, I DIDN'T FAIL FOR ONCE!

Okay...I failed with the box...BUT! Apparently if you troubleshoot the problem, it tells you that a cable is broken somewhere...But turns the internet back on anyway...Hmmm...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. To The Lake We Venture

**Chapter 8**

**To The Lake We Venture**

Mornings were always hectic in the house, but this one was particularly bad. Everyone was rushing around more than usual, all hoping that we didn't forget something important.

I personally had already packed everything I need; I never left it until last minute. I brushed my teeth in the morning and quickly packed it up with Robin's and my shampoo and conditioner. Robin and I were ready to leave before everyone else.

Dani arrived around half-hour before leaving time. My parents were furious with her, saying that she should have got here earlier to help, but she had told them that she was going to be at the house by eight-thirty so they could all double-check over things. At least they weren't shouting at me for a change.

By the time we all piled into my car, I was ready to leave. I was calm, unlike everyone else who was pretty stressful.

The actually drive wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

Dani and I sang along to the songs on the radio for most of it, for the other part she was on the phone to her boyfriend. He was away on a business trip and couldn't come to the lake with us. Not that any of us minded him not being there, well except Dani of course.

Sammy just brushed her hair the whole time, that girl is obsessed with her golden locks. And Robin was happy enough scribbling away in her colouring book for five hours. That was perfectly fine with me for both of them.

Apart from the bathroom break at every gas station we passed and the constant need for everyone in my car to need to eat the food mom had packed us, I handled the drive well.

We arrived at our cabin, if that's what you would call the run down piece of junk, half hour late, but it didn't matter. It wasn't as if we catching a plane, in which case it would have mattered. It just meant half-hour less of being there.

I pulled up behind the minivan and Charlie parked his car beside mine, giving me access to still drive off if I needed to.

All fourteen of us clambered out of the cars to see where we would be staying for the next few weeks up close. It looked even worse in my opinion.

The stairs leading up to the deck were rotting away and half of one was missing. The house itself was just as bad. The wood was greening in places and it looked dirty and unused, which it probably was.

Trust my parents to go for the cheapest thing they could get. Sure, we didn't have a lot of money for family vacations, but I was pretty sure my parents could afford something a bit better than that for the summer.

"You cannot be serious." Stevie worded what we were all thinking. She pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes, no doubt trying to make it look better than what it was. I wonder how that one worked out for her.

"Wow!" Jake exclaimed, but we were all too busy moaning and groaning over the cabin.

"That's the spirit Jake." My father encouraged him, obviously just glad that one of his children was taking an interest in the great out-doors. But he should have known we were all city kids at heart, being away from technology may have killed us all.

"No, I mean wow, look at that place." I turned to look at Jake and he was pointing across the lake at our neighbours. Of course, not even he was stupid enough to mean it about our own shitting cabin.

There was big three story house, no, _mansion, _straight across the lake from was painted white so it stood out amongst all of the green trees.

In the water by the cabin were jet skis and a parked jet boat. There were also kids splashing in the water, but they were too far away to tell how old they were or even if they were girls or boys. At least there may have been a bit of company for my siblings.

In a whole, the place was better than ours. _**Way**_ better.

"Why can't we rent somewhere like that?" Jessy asked, all of us wishing that we lived there instead.

"Well, I...Uh." My mother stuttered, unable to think of a reason to tell us. Typical, there wasn't a reason to tell us.

"Because that place is too fancy, we want the real outdoors treatment." My father told us all, seeing how pissed off, annoyed and upset we all were.

Most of us rolled our eyes and moaned at his answer. Typical dad, he got us the rundown shit when we could have had some posh place like everyone else. We were now outcasts, what a shock that was.

"Everyone go inside." My mother said and we all rushed up the stairs, forgetting they could break and kill us all at any time.

In every family, there is always that idiot that thinks they can do something when it is clear that they can't. Ours is Shayne.

Shayne tried to jump the missing step but failed miserably. He got his leg caught, making him fall straight down hurting the crown jewels. I laughed like mad at him, great way to start a family vacation, before following the rest of my siblings inside. As soon as I walked through the door there was a loud, ear splitting scream.

Jessy, Niki and Sammy were up on the sofa. Robin had hopped up onto the table and Dani was halfway up to the loft. Drake and Kyle were standing with their backs pressed against the wall and Stevie, Jake and Charlie were scanning the floor for something.

And then I saw it. A giant, grey rat came running out from under the sofa with Charlie's keys in its mouth, I screamed and jumped up on the table with Robin.

Jake made a dive for the rat but he slipped past his hands. Stevie threw a few cushions at him, but they missed as the rat dodged in and out along the floor.

Charlie put his foot in front of the rat's hole, making the rodent skid to a halt and drop the keys. The rat ran off somewhere deeper into the cabin, no one caring as long as it wasn't anywhere near us anymore.

My parents came running, obviously hearing out terrified shrieks.

"What happened?" My father shouted, out of breath because he wasn't exactly fit and he had come running all the way from outside.

"Benny happened." Dani told him, her voice just screaming 'YOU TWAT!' at our father. She obviously blamed him for it still being there.

"That things still here?" My mother squealed in disgust, giving a quick scan of the floor to see where it had gotten to.

"Yes, he's here!" I screamed, freaked out because he could be anywhere in the house by now. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up to find out that I was sharing a bed with it!

"I'll have to get some traps tomorrow when I go down the hardware store." My father said, trying to calm all our nerves. "But, for now, go get your luggage from the cars and go get settled in your rooms."

I was the first to the door, not wanting to stick around to find 'Benny', as my sister had called it. I ran straight to my car, swinging open the trunk to get at the suitcases. All four of them had been squeezed in due to the lack of room in there.

I grabbed all of the cases out so I could lock my car up. Yes, I was going to make sure I locked my car up. Then again, it was a shitty car parked by a shitting cabin surrounded. There were a lot better cars and 'cabin's' to steal from. But I wasn't taking chances.

I took mine and Robin's suitcases in one hand and Dani's in the other.

"Thanks, Court." Sammy snapped at me as she walked past. I would have taken hers too, but I was running out of hand room.

I made sure not to go in the girl's room alone, which was the only reason I had taken Dani's suitcase with me to begin with. It was a big room and the rat could have been hiding anywhere.

There were four sets of bunk beds, meaning we would have a bed each and one remaining bed.

"I call the back one to myself!" Dani shouted, not very good at sharing things with others.

I placed my stuff on the bottom bunk of the bed next to hers and took a look around the room to see if I could spot the mini-devil. I didn't want to start unpacking in case he was in there.

"Courtney." Robin's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, Rob." I said, turning to face my little sister who was stood behind me.

"Can I share a bed with you?" She asked.

"Sure." I hoisted her stuff onto her bunk as she climbed the ladder to the top. I then sat back down on my bed and started to unpack everything. There was a closet to every set on bunk-beds a set of small drawers for each individual bed.

At least there would be no storage problems for as me and Dani could share the wardrobe between us due to the fact her top bunk was free and Robin's clothes would all fit in the drawers. I was quite happy for that much so far.

At almost eight o'clock at night, I had been so bored all day. As usual, I had done everything first, unpacking and putting away my own clothes. I continued to help Robin, as I usually did with things. Then, whilst everyone else was still unpacking, I had been bored.

The cabin wasn't that big. The main room was the living room, the room we entered into straight from the front door. There was an archway to the side which led out to the combined kitchen and dining room. The place was luckily big enough to feed us all.

In back left corner of the living room, there was a staircase that went up a few steps to a massive step, and then the staircase backed on itself and went up even higher. Up there was one bedroom and one bathroom. Mom and dad claimed it and we didn't blame them, at least that way they could get up to anything they wanted to without any of us caring.

In the back right hand corner of the living room, there was a mini-corridor that led off into the back of the house. There were two massive rooms back there, one for the girls, one for the boys. At the back of each of those rooms was another room in each, a bathroom.

All in all, the cabin was decent, if only it had been in shape, we may have all been able to appreciate it better.

"Everyone dress fancy, we're going to a party!" My father's voice boomed through the cabin.

I looked up from my book, turning towards the open hallway where my father had just been standing.

A party didn't sound like it could be too bad.

I pulled out my strapless, silver dress and the matching flats. I knew packing dressed would have come in handy. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't under dressed.

I tied my hair up and then helped Robin with her own clothes. She was wearing a pink party dress, her favourite one to be exact, and I placed a pink bow in her hair. She looked so cute.

My other sisters were also wearing various colored dresses and when I went across the hall to check on the boys they were actually wearing smart looking shirts. I would have died from shock there and then if the smell hadn't reminded me that they were still my disgusting brothers.

The fourteen of us made our way over to the main lodge on foot. It wasn't that far away, but I would have preferred to have taken my car with me. It was only because my parents were planning on drinking and probably were so my three oldest siblings. That would have left me and only me with the ability to drive.

The main lodge was a massive cabin. It was made of a nicer wood than our cabin was and it didn't seem to be falling apart from any angle I looked at it with. The inside was decorated with fairy lights and looked very high standard, which surprised me quite a bit.

"I am so glad you guys made it." A familiar voice greeted our family. It was Tom, the owner of our cabin. I couldn't remind him that well, but it was like when you wake up from a dream; it's just a feeling that you know.

Tom shook out father's hand, smiling over at all of us, "Well, the kid's party is downstairs and the adults are over by the bar." Tom pointed behind him as all of my younger siblings ran off downstairs.

"What are you four waiting for?" My mother asked Dani, Charlie, Shayne and I. We had all refused to budge

"Kids party?" I retorted, not very impressed and the other three agreed.

"Young adult, now go." I rolled my eyes and walked down the pristine stairs.

It had that new car smell for some unknown reason. Then again, it did look brand new.

When I got downstairs, I found myself on an open deck which you wouldn't have been able to see from the front of the cabin.

There were people of various ages all around. There was loud music, which reminded me of that stupid party of Shayne's, and a buffet table with its own chef. That I was quite impressed with.

But I wasn't in the mood to mingle or even eat, though I hadn't all day. I simply walked over to the railings, looking out over the lake.

The night sky was beautiful, no clouds in the way of the beauty of it all. I just stared up at the stars, wondering if Duncan was doing the same; it was going to be ages before I saw him again. I was, unbelievably, starting to miss him.

I heard the sound of footsteps and someone walking over to me. They stood a few paces to my left, but I didn't see them because I didn't take my eyes of the stars. My mind was still on Duncan.

"You know, you look even more beautiful now then you did last time I saw you."

A/N: hehe! Hmmm...Now I wonder who that could be ;) If you read the original, then you should know...If not...I won't spoil it for you...hehehe!

Is it weird if the word pristine was in the original story but I only found out what it actually means today...LOL! It means clean/ Spotless/ in its original state.

LOL!

So sorry that it has been a wait of a whole three days...Okay...Not that long of a wait, but you guys were used to me updating this daily...And from now on I will be updating this daily...

Why? BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH MY TIME NOW!

Okay...I do...I start college on the Fifth...Preparing myself for that may be something worth doing...Hmm...OH WELL!

I am down to writing two stories now...Only two...And so they will both probably be updated daily for as long as I can try to do it...

Well, I did manage to update The Going's On whilst in full tome education every day and sit my GCSE's also...And even though college is harder, I'm pretty sure the hours are less...So I can try :D

hehe!

BUT! I do want to start a new story soon though...So I'm gonna give ya'll the choice of three...Please help me pick one!

Truth or Dare (DxC)

Courtney Garcia had it all. The perfect life. At least until one game of Truth or Dare spills out the truth about her...Can Courtney prove herself before the week is up and before she becomes an outcast forever?

The Lost Princess (DxC)

Princess Courtney vanished ten years ago, no trace was ever found. Now, ten years later, two con men are trying to teach a poor, little orphan girl to become the missing Princess to get the gold prize. Little do they know a secret is to be unlocked.

or

The Accidental Love Story (DxB)

The punk and the surfer. Two people who were never meant to be. But when Bridgette saves Duncan's life at the beach one day, he would do anything to repay her. Anything. Post TDI.

Hmmmm...Thoughts? What sounds best? Those are just quick summaries, BTW!

hehe!

Question for this AN is; If you had £120 ($196) to spend, what would you buy?

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Yeah...I feel bad for her too...hehe! I hope I win too ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvprupleandblack99: Yeah...I feel bad for her...hehe! Yeah...I like torturing characters...LOL! YAY! That makes me feel better...hehe! I would LOVE to say that it is a specialized writing college...But it's not...It's community...We only have three colleges where I live, all community; the one I'm going to is an all-around sort of thing, the other one specializing in performing arts and the other one specializes in art such as drawing and photography. Yeah...Not much of a choice...hehe! Thanks :)

StormFloo35: hehe! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! It's okay :) I understand...I'm starting college next Monday...My own updates my stop being so frequent...School is a draining thing...-_- hehe! Thanks :)

Whoop! Whoop! I love you all ever so very much :D

hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

AAAAAHHHH! I THINK I FIXED MY SPELLCHECK PROBLEM!

Let me know, guys, okay?

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Saving Me

**Chapter 9**

**Saving Me**

I was glued to the spot with fear. All I could do was pray that this was not happening to me, but praying never got me anywhere. It was all true, he really was standing beside me.

"What? Not even going to say hello now." The voice questioned. I refused to turn towards him. I didn't want it to all start again, not after the brutal departure last time. But no one knew about that.

I stood my ground and looked the other way, I wanted to show him that I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. I never wanted anything to do with him in the beginning.

A muscular hand grabbed my chin and pulled it to face him. His black hair was slightly covering his emerald green eyes, but I could still see the hatred in them. They were sick, they were twisted. Nothing anyone did was going to change that. But they were hypnotic, that was what attracted me in the first place.

"T-Trent, don't d-do this." I trembled with fright, fright of what he could do to me. I wasn't a little girl anymore, Trent wasn't going to make me fall for his tricks anymore.

"Do what, Courtney?" He asked inncoently. He released my face and leaned in for a kiss. I dodged his lips by taking a step backwards, making him stumble forward. He didn't like that.

I shivered even more as he slowly lifted his head and his eyes met mine. More hatred, more evil, more sickening thoughts swam around in those green pools of his. It was if I knew what was coming next just by looking deeply into them, which I did. My body screamed run, but my feet wouldn't budge.

Trent took a step forward, making my feet finally realize I needed to take a step back. It took all I could, but I tried to summon up all my courage.

"Trent, I don't want this to start again." I quickly spoke, hoping he would lay off me. "I don't want anything to do with you." I told him. He just shook his head whilst a sickening grin was plastered on is face. I should have known he wasn't going to listen to me, Trent had never listened to me before. But it had been worth a shot.

"That's not your descision." He whispered before grabbing wrist. His fingers burned into my skin as he forcefully dragged me around the side of the building. No one was going to look for us there, no one was going to be able to hear me from there.

I was pushed up against a wall roughly. I winced in pain; Trent was stronger than I remembered. He leaned his body on top of mine, making sure I wasn't going to be able to move, and started trailing kisses from my collarbone to my neck to my lips. I turned my head to the side so he couldn't reach my mouth. I didn't want his lips to touch me.

I thought I was in the clear when he pulled himself off me, but I was wrong, terribley wrong. He swung back and slapped me across the cheek. Of course, he always resolved to old habits to make sure he was in control. I should have seen it coming.

I blinked back a few tears and placed my hand ontop of my throbbing cheek. I could still feel his hand there, though he had moved it away now.

Trent pulled my face towards his and kissed me on my lips. I struggled to get free, but he was stronger than I was. I didn't want this to happen to me, I didn't want anything to do with Trent anymore.

When he tried to slip his tounge into my mouth, I denied him accses. He tried again, but I refused to let him in. There was no way I was allowing him to enter my body with his tongue, no matter how many times he bit and tried to part my lips.

Once again, he pulled away from me, this time I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact, but it never came. I stayed still, expecting him to just be delaying it, trying to make it hurt me more if he took me by surprise.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the outline of a boy holding Trent's hand back to stop him from hitting me. I moved my head to face the two, but my eyes were blured from tears.

"You don't want to do that." The boy said. I knew that voice.

"And your going to stop me?" Trent laughed.

"Yeah, I am." The boy shoved Trent against the wall, but Trent pushed himself off the bricks and punched the guy. It must have hurt him a lot, but he didn't show it. From what I could see at least.

The two started punching, hitting and kicking each other until Trent was lying on the floor with the breath knocked out of him. Naturally, Trent was a weakling. I would always remember the times he had the shit beaten out of him in school fights, that's exactly what he always reminded me of. He was weak.

I ran to my saviour and wrapped my arms around in neck in a hug. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You didn't think I'd let this jerk hit you, did you, Princess?" Duncan whispered in my ear.

"No." I whisperd back. I started to cry into his shirt, but he didn't mind. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

Trent had been my unlucky boyfriend number two. He was the one who I never had wanted to lay eyes on again, but yet, there I was, being cuddled by Duncan as I recovered from the shock and pain that Trent had once again inflicted on me.

The two of us stayed in the same position, just holding onto each other. That was until quick footsteps came running around the corner. We broke apart and standing there was Will and Shayne.

My brother had a green rucksack in his hands, without a doubt filled up with some sort of drug for the two to smoke. I knew my brother all too well to think it was anyhting other than that.

"What the fuck happened?" Shayne asked, staring down at Trent's body. He was now trying to stand up, but not getting very far. I think Duncan had done some serious damage to him, though he did deserve it.

"This scum bag's been abusing Courtney." Duncan spat at the floor. I buried my head into his shoulder, not wanting to look at anyone, and Duncan wrapped his arm around my back to hold me closer.

"He's been-WHAT!" Shayne yelled. He kicked Trent in the stomach an the patchetic boy groaned in pain once again. He deserved to have as much pain given to him as he had given to me over the many years.

"Are you okay?" Shayne asked me, worried for my health. I know me and Shayne have a lot of difference, but he was probably the brother I was closest with.

"I-I'm fine." I assured my brother. My voice was still a bit shaky from crying, but I truly was fine. Trent hadn't been able to hurt me too badly this time around.

"You know what, Shayne." Will paused for effect as the two older boys stared down at the patchetic excuse for a teen boy. "I think we should dispose of him."

"That my friend, is a great idea." Shayne said, not taking his eyes of Trent.

Worry surged through my body as if I had been hit by a lighteneing bolt, "Y-your going t-to kill him?" I asked, not wanting him die just be punished. And I hardly wanted my brother to end up in jail!

"Nah, a murder case isn't what we need right now." Will told me, claming my nerves very slightly.

"We were planning on dumping someone in the lake," Shayne explained to me. "And Trent here just volenteered." He smirked.

Before I could object, though I highly doubt I was going to object, Will grabbed Trent's feet and Shayne grabbed Trent's arms. The two caried him down to the lake's edge that way, which was only a quick walk. There was a small path, covered by a few trees by the sid eof the main cabin.

The two dropped him on the dirt, not giving a damn if it injured him at all.

Duncan and I walked in slience behind them. He held me close for safety and I didn't object to that, either. We stopped by Trent's body, he was now fully aware of what was happening, but couldn't move because Duncan had done such a good job. He was quietly wimpering in pain, but we didn't acknowledge him.

Will and Shayne rolled up the bottom of their pants and removed their shoes and socks from their feet. They picked up Trent once again, the same way they had before, and carried him into the water.

I knew that I was going to feel guilty for this afterwards, but at that moment, Trent deserved nothing but this sort of punishment. No one knew that this wasn't the first time he had done something to me, so they all found it fitting.

The two swug him back and fore, counting each swing a they went. After three, they threw him high into the air and her came plummeting down with a giant splash that sent droplets of water over Duncan and me too.

I laughed on the inside as Trent resurafced. I couldn't bring myself to laugh on the inside, my cheeks was hurting too much for me to even thing properly. All I knew was that Trent deserved a lot worse than what he had got.

Shayne bent down to him and I could just about hear what he said.

"Next time you want to hurt my sister, you'll remember what we have the power to do." He then pushed his hand up form under the water and a small wave hit Trent's face before Shayne pushed down on Trent's blakc hair as if he was a candy machine, shoving him back under the water.

My brother and his friend walked back over to us and we watched as Trent swam back to shore, but a bit further down the lake to where we were.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while." Will told us all, smirking as he continued to watch Trent swimming into the distance.

"Courtney!" Shayne gasped as he turned to face me. He placed his hand under my chin and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Don't touch it!" I snapped at my brother, pushing his hand away. It was still stinging badly without anyone touching it.

"You need to cover that up." Shayne told me. I knew he was right, but mom and dad had the keys to the cabin and I couldn't risk them seeing my now bright red cheek.

My parents would ask questions and I would have to go into detail of Trent and how much of an asshole he always has been.

My parents knew Trent, they had met him back when he was my boyfriend. They had thought he was wonderful, he cared for me and had such great manners. They didn't know what went on behind closed doors, no one did.

"You two go back to the cabin and we'll get the keys." Shayne told the two of us. He grabbed his shoes from the floor and jogged away with Will.

I looked at Duncan. I could tell by the way his eyes looked back that he was worried about me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him all about the history between me and Trent, so I decided to hold off on it for that moment.

Duncan held his hand out to me. I smiled, taking it in my own. I felt safe with Duncan, knowing he would never hurt me like Trent had.

The two of us walked back to my cabin in silence. There wasn;t anything to say to each other anymore.

Duncan had given the place a look that could only be know as shock.

"It's not the best place in the world." I told him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I can see that, it's a dump." He replied, not scared to hold back what he was really thinking. "You'll have to come to my place sometime and I'll show you what a real cabin looks like." He smirked, God knows what he had been thinking about doing at that moment.

We sat on the steps while we waited for the two to come back. It was very hard to remain seated on the things as I was scared they'd crumble beneath us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, realizing I had never asked earlier because of the whole event.

"I told you not so long ago at school, my parents are taking me and my siblings to the lake."

"You said siblings that time!" I quickly said, noticing his mistake there. The first time around he had just sais him and his brother. Siblings was plural.

"Okay, my sister is here too." Duncan replied. "Problem with that?"

"I never knew you had a sister."

"Well I do..." Duncan told me. "Her name's Becky, she's twelve, going into seventh grade...I think."

I nodded my head. So she was the same age as Niki and Jessy, at least they may have been able to make a friend this summer. Maybe. I wouldn't have called my twin sister friendly or sociable people.

"What about you?" Duncan asked, referring to why I was at the lake. "If I remember rightly, you were going to babysit all summer." Duncan gave me a nudge of the shoulder.

I smiled, I had said that. I was actually quite amazed that Duncan even remembered that.

"My parents decided we needed some way to stop all the fighting going on." I told him. It was the absolute truth. "Though, I am still babysitting." That was the truht too. My parents wouldn't get very far if me and my older siblings weren't around to babysit all the time.

We sat in silence until Shayne and Will arrived with the keys. They came running up to the cabin and threw me the keys so I could unlock the door.

I sprinted for the bathroom,but was met by an unexpected visitor. I shrieked as the rat's eyes met mine. All three boys came racing into the room, obviously very worried for me, but stopped when they saw the rat.

"It's just a rat." Will said, but Shayne shook his head.

"Its not just a rat, it's Benny. The cleverest rat I've ever come across." He corrected his friend.

"Let's see how clever it is." Duncan moved forward slowly and then jumped for the rat. Being not just any rat, but Benny THE rat, it slipped from his grasp and ran out the room.

None of us bothered to run after it, there was no point. He was going back to his hole where we couldn't be able to catch him. I honestly couldn't have waited for dad to hurry up and by the traps.

I turned to the mirror and only then did I see the huge, red handprint on my face. It was still hurting, just not as much. As I kept on staring at my reflection, the more I could still feel the impact on my cheek, over and over again.

"It looks even worse in the light." Shayne exclaimed. I lifted my beg behind me, kicking him in the shin.

I took out my make-up bag and tried my best to find something that would cover up the mark. It was a good thing that Dani's make-up bag was in there too, and the fact we both had the same color skin tone, otherwise I would have been screwed.

I yet again winced in pain as I touched brushes and make-up pads to the area, but I had to brace myself and cover up all of it. If my parents saw, I would have been in so much trouble.

A/N: Trent OOC-ness? CHECK!

Sorry for that...BUT! He needs to be if this story is gonna work out AT ALL! hehe! Plus, does Trent strike you as a clingy ex? Because he strikes me as a clingy ex...LOL!

OMSG! Anyone else notice that this is chapter 9...And Tret had just entered...9...Trent...9...Trent...LOL! That was unplanned ;) ahaha! I mean...Psh! I soo made that happen...LOL!

...I'm just sat here...Dancing on my bed to Smile by Avril Lavinge...LOL!

Dudes! If any of you are opn Gmail, when you go on chat, type in a winky face...CREASING! ahahaha!

Okay...I'm weird...LOL!

And thats whyyyyyyyyy I smile, it's been a while, since everyday and everything has felt this riiiight and now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need, the reason whyyyy I smiiiile! :D

I love this song :D hehe!

OH! I should have done this long ago on a different story...LOL!

BUT! Please check out a story called Kingdom Hearts The Ultimate Journey...IT'S NOT ALL KINGDOM HEARTS! I promise you that...Unless you like Kingdom hearts...Then still read it :D hehe!

It's basically a story by ultimatekeyblader1, BUT! There are contributing authors to it...I'M ONE OF THEM! hehe! Aaron's another...And there are two other boys called Cory and Lucas who are also in on it :D Five chapters in and I think it's pretty wicked so far :D hehe! So pleeeeaaassseee check it OUT! hehe!

Thank youuuu!

I love youuuu!

GUESS WHAT? I'm not on Skype :D hehe! ChloeRhiannonX is the penname! LOOK ME UP AND ADD ME! SERIOULSY PEOPLE! hehe! Thanks :)

Thank you to;

ILUVCOURTEY: hehe! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! True, true...I have nooo idea what to do with my money...LOL! WHAT? I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS! Fuuuck...WHY? My mom tells me to get a life all the time...I just leave the room and start writing again...Please don't leave me...I love you...Okay...That sounded out of place...LOL! But seriously! Come back when you can! I'm gonna miss you...You're an amazing friend too! I'm sooo glad that I've met you! :) COME BACK SOON! Bye...Thank you...Thank you for everything...

LovingTheLazyDays: -_- Venture means to go to...Adventure means to make it epically adventurous...Just be thankful Trent is here and there were a mention of trees ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hahaha! ;) LOL! Awww! Thank you :) Hopefully I'll do fine :) Thank you :)

Destanaa: HEY! LOL! WHOOP! WHOOP! Lucky you! hehe! I told ya it would be fine ;) hehe! hahaha! Yeah...That would be him ;) LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: NOPE! It wasn't Duncan ;) LOL! Yeah...That sounds like a good idea...Now how do I get my mom to agree? Hmm...LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: hahaha! Yeah...I thought I would take a shot at a new couple which I like :) LOL! That's also a very good idea to do with my money...I could do with some more clothes...Don't have any friends to spend money on these days...Though buying my boyfriend a birthday present would be a good start...Hmm...hehe! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP!

I love you all! Thank you all!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Morning Swims and Invitations

**Chapter 10**

**Morning Swims and Invitations**

I awoke the following morning tucked into bed, not having the slightest clue how I got there. My night was pretty much a blur, as if I had been hit over the head with a frying pan and now I had a big chunk of my memory missing.

I sat up in bed, immediately hitting my head on the top bunk. Luckily that blow didn't wipe out any more of my memory; that I knew of, anyway.

"OW!" I yelped, before covering my mouth, remembering I was now sharing a room with my six sisters.

I wasn't used to sharing a room; I had no memories of ever having to share a room, though I do suppose I had shared one with Dani and Stevie when we were very young.

I looked around, but everyone was still asleep. I was guessing that my family stayed quite late at the event last night, everyone seemed out of it.

I walked over to the mirror that was hung across the room from my bed, and noticed my cheek was slightly red. The memories from the previous night came flooding back to me as I put a hand on my scarlet mark. Luckily the pain had gone.

I didn't even bother coving it up though; I wasn't in the mood to stand in front of the mirror for a while, trying to hide what had happened.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" My father asked as soon as I walked into the room. I moved my hand back up to the mark in surprise, obviously fake surprise. I knew that it was there, but I was good at getting my father to believe I was telling the truth.

"I walked into the doorframe just now." I lied, referring to my screaming out in pain from where I had actually hit my head. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about, just a little scrape." I smiled at him, noticing that Shayne shot me a funny look out of the corner of my eye.

I took a seat beside my brother and took a slice of his toast, not really hungry, just wanting to take it.

"Why didn't you cover it up?" He whispered in my ear, still looking around the room to check that no one was looking at us.

"I don't need to." I whispered back, swallowing my mouthful of bread. It was true though, I didn't need to. I could get my parents to believe that I walked into the doorframe and it was none of my siblings business about what happened.

Breakfast was a drag as I sat and munched on tiny mouthfuls of toast that I bit off. I watched as each sibling came filing in one-by-one, all still half-asleep with bags under their eyes and pajamas still on their bodies.

As soon as all of my sisters were in the room, I quickly ran back to the bedroom. I wanted to be alone in there whilst getting dressed, not wanting any of them seeing what my plans for the day actually were.

I got changed into my black and purple bikini so I could go for a swim in the lake. I hadn't been for one yet, like a few of my siblings had done yesterday, so I wanted to try it out now.

I ran out of the door so fast that I fell into something, or more like someone.

The two of us went tumbling down the steps. I landed face down, but not in the dirt, into a t-shirt. They were the ones lying on their back in the debris.

I looked up and my eyes connected with Duncan's.

"I didn't know you wanted me this bad, Princess." He winked at me. My eyes must have widened because he chuckled as I scrambled back to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smoothing out my body with my hands as if was still clothed.

"Thought I'd come see you." Duncan shrugged his shoulders as he too got up from the floor. I could see his eyes weren't on mine, more like scanning me up and down.

I wanted to slap him, but maybe he did deserve to see me in a bikini after saving me the previous night. My memory was still not at its best, but I knew Duncan had stopped Trent from hurting me again. Things would have gotten a lot worse if he hadn't had been there for me.

"Well I'm going for a swim, feel free to join me." I smirked, walking past him.

I could still feel his gaze on me as I sat down on the lakes edge and splashed a few small ripples in the water with my feet. I tried to make it as sexy looking as I could, though sexy has never been my forte.

But, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me. Soon enough, he came over and took a seat beside me on the lake side. He ripped of his shirt, revealing his all too sexy body, and jumped in, sending a cool wave over my head.

I stared at him, my mouth dangling open as I pushed my now dripping wet hair from my face, but Duncan didn't seem to care.

He swam over to the edge again, resting his hands open my waist and pulling me in with him. I hit the water hard, barely missing landing on top of him.

"Duncan!" I screamed as my face broke the surface of the clear-blue water. It was such a lovely lake. I hadn't really been expecting it to be so nice. I had always pictured it as murky, a waste-fill for God-Knows-What.

"Yes?" He answered sly fully, circling me closely in the water. I could feel his hot breath on me and it just made me want to melt.

I giggled stupidly and mentally slapped myself when I realized I had. I was such an idiot sometimes.

Duncan took me by surprise, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead against his. We both leaned in to kiss, but unfortunately didn't get anywhere.

"Ooooh, Courtney's got a boyfriend." Came Kyle and Drake's shrieks of laughter.

The two of us broke apart and looked over to the cabin where a few of my siblings were watching us. I death glared the twins and swam over the edge, making my brothers run away in fear that I would kill them. And, to be honest, I probably would have.

The fact that my siblings were spying on us, really pissed me off. I thought that going to the lake would have meant just a little bit more privacy to do what I wanted in peace. I was wrong.

Duncan and I got out of the lake. It was nice and relaxing, but it was absolutely freezing too.

We sat on the deck of my cabin to dry off since I had forgotten to even bring my own towel out with me, and the last thing I wanted to do was ask a family member to get one for me.

It was quite peaceful now that my younger siblings had all run off to do something better with their lives. It was a really nice scene that looked out, over the lake. A romantic scene.

Duncan and I leaned in to kiss again, but my mother came walking through the door. Typical, no privacy what-so-ever!

"Oh!" She exclaimed, noticing the two of us sitting on the wooden floor.

I didn't want to say anything, but I wanted her to just leave. I wanted all of my family to just leave and let me have a few moments of peace with Duncan alone.

I cursed under my breath and smiled up at my mother, instead.

I think she got the idea because she smiled back, turned around and walked back inside.

I turned back to Duncan, who was holding back his laughter. The two of really weren't ever going to get a moment alone together. I started laughing, finding that it was quite funny in the end, and Duncan joined in.

We laughed for a while and I was quite disappointed that the only time we did get privacy was when we were laughing. No one bothered us, no one came running out of the cabin. It was just the two of us, sat on the steps, laughing.

"Now, the real reason I came here was to invite you and your family over to my place tonight." Duncan explained once our laughing had died down.

"Why?" I asked, not completely understanding the situation.

"Because my parents have noticed that me and my brother have been spending a lot of time over here and at your place back home, so they wanted to get to meet you and your family." He told me. "And because it's my uncle's cabin I have my cousins over there too, so your brothers and sisters shouldn't be too lonely either."

"Sounds like a good idea." I smiled, honestly thinking it was. Or maybe it was that part of my brain that really wanted to be able to spend even more time with Duncan.

"I'll have to ask my dad first." I looked towards the front door of the cabin. "Come on." I said, standing up and holding my hand out to Duncan. He gave me a funny look, obviously not understanding why I wanted him to come with me, but he took my hand all the same.

The two of us walked into the cabin, quickly unlatching our hands once we realized my father was sat in the armchair right in front of us.

"Dad, can you call a family meeting?" I asked my father. He looked up at the two of us over the top of his newspaper, not looking so happy that we were together.

"What for?" He enquired, not sure what I was going on about. My father always liked to question what I was doing and why I was doing it. Messing up my life could have been fatal for him, so he always wanted to keep me on the right path.

"We have a proposal." I told him. He gave us both a look that said, 'what-are-you-up-to?', but got to his feet anyway. Maybe-Just maybe-he did trust me, after all.

"FAMILY MEETING!" He yelled.

All at once, thousands of footsteps bounced off the hollow walls as everyone came running into the room. No one was going to keep my father waiting, they weren't all that stupid.

Duncan and I stood up front as everyone looked towards us, preparing for us to make a speech or something. Shayne and Will came over and stood by us, already knowing what we were going to say apparently.

"You're telling them now?" Will asked his brother, him and my own walking past us to get to the other side of the room.

"Yeah." Duncan replied.

"Telling us what?" Robin asked. The little girl had appeared at my feet without me even realizing. She kept on staring up at me and Duncan, not even blinking. Robin did worry me sometimes.

"Well," Duncan started, slowly looking up, away from Robin's distractions. "My parents were wondering if you would all like to come over tonight for a barbeque." Duncan told my family.

"Where's your cabin?" Stevie asked, obviously wanting to know what damage she could do to it before the night was up.

"The one across the lake from here." Will said, pointing out the window with him thumb and straight to that white one Jake had been excited about when we had arrived.

"The big fancy one?" My brother sounded even more excited when he thought he had the chance to actually get to see the house.

"That's the one." The room was filled with whispers, everyone now excited to actually get to see a cabin that wasn't a dump like ours.

"Quiet!" My father shouted before turning to Duncan and Will. "I'd feel better if I spoke to your parents."

It was understandable from his point of view, but I was really hoping that he said yes. I think we were all hoping that he would say yes as, if there was one thing me and all my siblings could agree on, it was the fact that we all wanted a chance to get a look at an at least half-decent cabin on the lake side.

"Sure, our dad's out on the lake now." Will explained, still pointing his thumb towards the window. "I can go call him if you want." My father nodded his head and Will scooted past us all once again and out the door.

I was really hoping that things were going to go well. I had never met any of Duncan's family, beside Will, before. I was actually feeling quite nervous when I realized the first time I was going to meet his father I was more or less soaking wet and I looked like a mess.

Will soon returned and he wasn't alone.

Mr. Lewis was a middle-aged man, not young, but not old. Definitely younger than dad, at least. He had black hair and teal eyes like Duncan, but looked a lot more like Will.

His skin was slightly tanned, but that was from being out in the sun for probably all of the summer so far. Mr. Lewis was wearing a blue pair of swim shorts and a black vest top, but it didn't look as if he had been in the water.

"Hey." He said, extending an arm for my father. "Ian Lewis."

"Dave Baker." My father replied, shaking his hand sturdily.

"Will says you wanted to talk about tonight." Ian mentioned, motioning towards his son with his head.

"Yeah, I would have just felt better getting the details from you rather than the boys here."

"I know how you feel." Ian agreed, which I think proved we were off to a great start. "I want all of you to come over tonight at around eight-ish for a barbeque. I thought it would be a good idea since the boys spend a lot of time with your kids and I have my nieces and nephews over there too."

My father paused for a moment, causing us all to hold our breath, "Sounds like a plan."

We all breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling our head off at the thought of actually doing something with ourselves and as a family.

"I'll see you later then." Mr. Lewis smiled, ruffling Robin's hair as she hugged onto his leg as a thank you, before leaving our cabin.

A/N: Meh...This was just pure laziness on my part, I swear...

haha!

As promise, a RBD update for ya'll! hehe!

I am kind of getting lazy with my writing right now...I keep getting distracted! I've been writing this since 11:30-ish AM! IT'S NOT ALMOST 8:30 PM! =O!

But a big Thank You to Maddi, who doesn't actually read this story...BUT! She beta-read a bit of it via Skype...haha! Something went wrong with it, so instead of us video chatting, she could just see everything I was doing on my computer...LOL!

Sooo...Yeah...

Also read this story for me;

.net/s/7346286/1/

http :/ www. fanfiction .net/s /734 6286 /1 /

I posted two links...Not sure if the first will appear, so just take the gaps from the second if it doesn't!

hehe!

OH! I also started writing a new story entitled Truth or Dare. Remember that one? It was one of the options I may or may not have given you to choose from...I can't even remember if I posted them on this story...Ah well! Hopefully you'll read it for me anyway! Please...

Chloe's tip of the day; Don't squish bugs into A) Your computer screen...it makes a mess...or B) The bed sheets your gonna be sleeping in tonight...Because you are sleeping in them tonight!

I just did both...Ew...

Thank you to;

InstruMental: OMSG! I know! haha! PHEW! I was about to have a heart attack when I read the last review! Phew...YAY! YOU'RE STAYING! hehe! Thank you :D

Iluvpurpleandblack99: haha! Suuure...LOL! And again, no friends to spend money on ='(...But yeah, now I just need to figure out what to buy him...LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: Yeah...I always see him like that...LOL! ahahaha! Yep ;) LOL! Awwwww! That is soo nice! Thank you ever so very much! LOL! Wait...You have a FF profile? haha! But yeah, I like this present ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Yep...DUH-DUH-DUH! DUNACN TO THE RESCUE! LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! WHOOP! WHOOP! YES THEY DID! LOL! I hope you do well in the competition tomorrow! I'M ROOTING FOR YA! LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOP! WHOOP!

I love you all and am not gonna prolong this ay longer so that I can write a bit more before I go to bed!

Wait...its only 8:39...I ain't going to bed yet! LOL!

Thank you all! I love you all!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. My Boyfriend's Family Barbeque

**Chapter 11**

**My Boyfriend's Family Barbeque**

As soon as I was completely dried off and I knew that Duncan was long gone, I started rummaging around in the closet, searching through everything I had brought with me. I had no idea what I should wear.

It was a barbecue, I should have dressed casual. But what if I did dress casual and they were all dressed up fancy? I was being stupid, I should have just dress the way I wanted to, but my mind was blurred from it all.

Maybe I wearing one of my summer dresses, it was a nice evening after all.

What if it started to rain? I would of gotton soaked, and Duncan would have a great view of my underwear.

I started chewing on my nails, the only thing I could conentrate on during the fustrating moment of my life that was filled with my procrastination and indecision.

"Don't do that!" Dani hit my hand away from my mouth, making me only moan in a sulk, throwing myself down on the bed, just missing my head on the top bunk.

"I don't know what to wear." I cried. Dani sighed and started looking through my clothes.

She was wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt, she'd been wearing a lot of baggy clothes recently. So, I wasn't too sure if Dani had any sense when it came to anything other than t-shirts and sweat pants.

Dani moved away from my side of closet, moving over to hers. She dug right to the back, having to because all of her clothes had over-filled her half of the closet. She threw me a beautiful summer dress; white with pink and yellow flowers. I held it up so I could get a good look at it.

"It's fine for you to wear that." Dani assured me, and I did have to admit that I liked it a lot.

I nodded my head and started to change into the dress. It was a good thing that me and Dani weren't too different in dress size.

Dani zipped it up at the back for me and I looked in the mirror. I did look good in it. It fit me just right all around, nothing was loose and nothing was revealing.

I let my older sister curl my hair into perfect ringlets, I knew she liked to do that, being a beautician-in-training. I then applied some mascara to my eyelashes and coated my lips with a perfect pink lip gloss.

All-in-all, I looked amazing.

"You'd think you have a boyfriend to impress." Shayne joked as we walked out of the cabin as a family. I smiled to myself, starting to think about Duncan again.

"Don't you have anything better to wear, Dani?" I could hear my mother tusk at my sister behind me, but I didn't turn to look. I knew that my mother wanted to give a good impression and Dani was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Well, at least she was out of sweat pants now.

"Leave my outfit choice to me, mom." Dani snapped, barging past us all to the front of our mini-crowd.

I ran after her, though it was more like a funny walk in the shoes Dani had given me. The stupid flip-flops weren't at all comfortable, but at least they looked nice and went with the dress.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, not wanting any of the others to hear. Me and Dani were quite close, we had been grown up and we had been even after she moved out.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Court." Dani sniffled, unlike her. "Don't worry about me." She walked off a little faster, so I couldn't talk to her anymore.

This was definitely nothing like my sister. She was normally a chatty person who loved to talk to us all , especially more since she had moved out. There was definelty something wrong with Dani, but I was honestly too scared to ask.

We walked over to the Lewis' cabin, or mini-mansion as I would call it, looking less like a family now. We spread out in miniture groups. With so many siblingsm you did tend to find at least one you could have a decent conversation with.

We were all instantly greeted with a stampeed of little kids running around in all directions. The whole of Duncan's family really were there.

I sinatntly spotted Duncan and Will standing around by the front door to the house. They both looked as if they had made a small effort, too; their shirts were in perfect order and thier hair had at least been combed through a few times.

"So glad you could all make it." Mr. Lewis greeted my father with a handshake and ruffled Drake's hair. I found it quite a shock when he didn't even flinch at the touch, "Please make yourself at home."

As soon as everyone started smiling and laughing, starting to walk away to meet everyone else, Duncan grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the side of the cabin. I didn't refuse, I let him take me around the side. Nothing bad was going to come from it, I trusted Duncan. And there was a party in full swing right around the corner.

There was a fold away table and a few camping chairs set up. It wasn't the most romantic gesture, but Duncan pulled out the closest chair for me and I sat down. He took the seat beside and that was when I saw it. My mind had been too busy before, but now I could see why Duncan had picked that spot for us. I looked out at the view, absolutely breathless. It was beautiful. You could see the whole lake just from that spot and the edge of the woodlands were dimming across on the other setting sun cast the perfect glow across the scenery, making it even more romantic than before.

"Duncan..." I sighed happily, completely lost for words.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." He said, not really caring about the scene in front of us. It was typical Duncan, but for once, I didn't mind.

Two little kids came running over from the side of the house, closely followed by Robin. The three of them took the last remaning seats, all staring at us with wide smiles on their faces.

"What do you two want now?" Duncan asked through gritted teeth. It was easy to see that he wasn't the sort of person who loved his family, a lot like me in a way.

"We just wanted to come see you." The little girl replied, still smiling. It was more directed at me now, though. I found it quite sweet, though it was quite haunting at the same time.

Duncan groaned, "Courtney, these are two of my cousins, Scarlett and Leon." The two must have only been around five or six, definitely cousins and not siblings. Leon looked to be a slightly older than Scarlett. His hair was blonde, shaggy in places as if he had only just had it cut. Scarlett looked to be around the same age as Robin. Her skin was deathly white, which may have been why her smile was so ghost-like. It also made her black curls stand out even more as they ran perfectly down her back. Both of the children had the exact same blue eyes as Duncan, which, in my opinion, made them all the more beautiful.

"So _you're _Courtney." The little boy, Leon said in a slightly exaggarated way.

"That's me." I giggled slightly in response.

"You know you're very pretty. I can see why Duncan doesn't shut up about you." Scarlett chirped. It made me blush slight, but the three of them were too young to understand why.

"Thank you." I mumbled, too quiet for them to most likely even hear me. I did notice Duncan's face going slightly red, too. That they probably noticed as their own giggling started to grow.

"Why don't you two show Robin something?" Duncan told them.

"Like what?" Leon asked.

"Anything that gets you away from here." Duncan muttered. The three kids ran away-All of them laughing their heads off for no apparent reason-Thus leaving Will and Shayne to ake their empty seats.

"Get rid of two brats get another two." Duncan mumbled, only audible to me. I gave him light punch in the arm, "What do you two want?" He asked our brothers.

"We're planning on something." Will said. His face had devious ettched all over it. Shayne looked no better. The two were more childish than the last group of children we had just encountered.

"What's new?" Duncan teased.

"We wanna know if you two wanna take part." Shayne added. That part grabbed Duncan's attention, I could tell. So I decided to answer for him;

"What makes you think I want to take part in your ridicule games?" I questioned because I didn't really care for the pranks they pulled. They were forever pulling pranks. Well, Shayne was anyway. I was never interested in his silly games. It was childish and immature; two things I have never been.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at the two of them,"Ah, well we were planning on getting as many of the non-adults as possible. So we thought you could get Sammy or Stevie." Shayne suggested.

"Depends," I replied with a very slight amount of interest. "Get them with what?" I was now curious to know how I could be of use. If everyone was getting involved the last thing I wanted was to be left out.

"Water guns." Will said emotionless.

"Water guns? How old are you?"

"Eighteen going on eight." Will joked.

"I'm with princess on this one, water guns are a little too young." Duncan agreed.

"And what do you suggest?" Shayne asked.

"Is the dog still tied up?" He asked, Will nodded his head towards his brother. I was totally unaware that they even had a dog. "Then we strike with the dog."

"We're going to let the dog loose?" Will questioned Duncan's tactics. I was starting to question them too. Letting a dog loose was not the best of plans.

"Yeah, but we have to make sure it's at the right time." Duncan replied. "What is Uncle Jack's favorite thing in the world? Even more valuble to him than his kids?"

"Food."Will replied nonchalantly.

"Exactly. We are going to use the dog to make sure that Uncle Jack has a very memorable first bite of his first hot dog here at the Lake." Duncan gave an evil smirk and I started to worry about his sanity.

"Your going to let a dog loose on your uncle?" I asked, making sure I had caught it all the right way.

"Billiant idea!" Both Will and Shayne shouted.

"HUSH!" Duncan hissed. "No one can know about it yet."

"I'm out." I said, leaning back in my chair. It was a complete and utter stupid idea. I wanted no part in their childish games, as I had said before. Setting a dog loose on Duncan's Uncle just to make sure his first bite of a hot dog was unforgettable. Stupid.

"Too late, Princess. You're now part of this." I was about to argue back but a girl around my age came running over to all of us. She had long blonde hair that was pulled behind her in a low ponytail. She was wearing a dry wetsuit that was tugged down around her waist and a baby blue t-shirt over her top half.

"Hey, Bridge." Will greeted. Most likely another cousin of Dunca's, though this one I couldn't see the resemblance at all. Her hair was blonde, her eyes were green. Her face was friendly, her voice calm. That was the opposite of Duncan.

"Hey, guys." She smiled sweetly, which only made me want to trust her more. "Uncle Ian want's to know what you all want from the barbie." And calling him Uncle Ian just confirmed my suspicion.

"Great, we even get our own waitress service." Duncan teased the girl, who just ignored him. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette."

"Courtney." I smiled back.

After we'd told her what we wanted and Duncan and Bridgbette argued back and forth over his order, she skipped off to tell her uncle. It was a good thing that we didn't have to go up and fight for what we wanted to eat, which probably would have happened if the barbeque had been at my family's cabin.

I watched the water sitting still by the edge of the woodlands. It was shimmering in the darkness. I wasn't interested in the boys' plans for...Whatever they were planning (which, even after the whole explanation, I wasn't sure about).

I would have continued looking out at the water all night. The beauty of it all was just mesmorizing. But something caught my eye. I turned my head to see Dani sitting in fetal position by the waters edge. I got up from my seat, leaving the boys to discuss their own plans of actiona dn what-not in peace, and walked down the path that led to the water. I sat beside my sister, but she didn't move an inch. She kept her knees hugged lose to her chest and her gaze on the water.

"Dani, what's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head. I knew then that soemthing was botheirng her now more than ever. Me and Dani had always been open with each other. Being the eldest two girls, we had to be in some sort of closeness. For the first few years of my life Dani had dotted on me, or so Mom always told it. She had, had two brothers, but a baby sister was what she had always wanted. But at that moemnt, it seemed to have all gone out the window with her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Dani turned her head to look at me, I could tell her eyes were bloodshot even in the dark. She had been crying for a long while. "Dani, I want to help you. I hate seeing you this way." I told her. It was the truth. Seeing Dani hurt, hurt me.

"There's nothing you an do right now, Court. Nothing anyone can do." I was about to ask her what she meant when she uncurled from her position. She got to feet and lifted up her top to reveal a swollen stomach. I gasped at the sight.

"Dani." I chocked, but no more words were coming from my mouth. Thsi was serious. This was very serious.

"I am so stupid." Tears were starting to stream down my sisters face once again. She was still young, she had her whole life ahead of her. And now she was pregnant.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her gently, it was all I knew hwo to do in an aid of comfort. I had never been in Dani's position. I never wanted to be in Dani's position. But Dani still needed someone to show that they cared, that they wanted to help her.

She wiped her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. It was always the other way around when we were younger. I would come home from school crying my heart out having been bullied and picked on in the playground. Dani was always there to comfort me, to threten to beat the shit out of everyone who harmed me. She never did. But it felt good to know that she cared so much that she said that she would.

"I am such an idiot." She sobbed slightly, trying to take back the tears in her throat.

"No you're not." I told her. "Do mom and dad know?"

"Mom does, but dad would kill me if he found out." That was true. Dad was still dead against Dani and her boyfriend even living together. Even then, six months later, he still had issues about it. This was only going to make him furious.

"No he wouldn't, he'll just have to accept it." I tried to comfort her, though we both knew that much was a lie.

"That's why I was mad earlier. Mom knows that I can't wear any of my nice clothes anymore because it'll be obvious, but she still has a go at me."

"She didn't have a go at you." Though we both know that it was heaidng for her to have a go at Dani, "I think what your wearing's fine."

"Thanks."

The two of us sat in silence for a while, just staring out at the water. It seemed even more beautiful now. Promising, almost. It seemed to promise us both that things would be alright in the end. Mainly because we both knew about the hard times the lake had been through before. Aftre thretenings of closure and toxic hazzard days, the lake had still stood strong. So could we.

"Are you two hugry?" A man called from behind us. I twisted my neck to see a chubby man standing at the top of the path. He lookd a lot like an older, male version of Scarlett. Making him most-likely her father.

"We'll be up in a minute." I shouted back, standing up with Dani and brushing off the dirt. I smiled at my sister and she smiled back. Maybe we really were going to be okay in the end.

We walked up to the cabin together, but I was soon pulled aside by Duncan and the hopeless pranksters. Dani was luckily not involved in their scheme.

"All you got to do is give a thumbs up to Shayne just before my uncle Jack takes his first bite." Duncan told me. It was simple enough and I wasn't really doing any fo the real dirty work involved in their 'prank'.

"Okay." I looked back to the group of people crowding the front steps of the house and the barbecue,"Which one's you uncle Jack?" I asked, realizing I had no idea.

"That one." Will said, pointing to the chubby man that had called me and Dani. I nodded my head, preparing myself to break a million of my self-set life rules. I had never wanted to take part in something like this, but everyone did have a part to play now. I took a lot around, noticing everyone was waiting by, all knowing what was going to happen.

I then spotted a girl standing beside the twins , a huge grim on her face that only made her more beautiful. She was their age, around twelve. She was the spitting image of Duncan. Black hair, blue eyes. Right down to the fancy black dress and green streaks in her hair. But I couldn't get side-tracked by that now.

Duncan and I walked over to the crowd of people, hand-in-hand. We got a few funny looks from his family, but it didn't bother me. I guessed they hadn't known that we were an item. At least, I thought we we were an item.

"I'll be right back, don't forget the signal." Duncan whispered in my ear, before running off somewhere. I was left standing alone by the front of the house. I didn't know anyone because it was all Duncan's family. It only made me feel lonely.

I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I turned around to face Bridgette, Duncan's cousin.

"So, you and Duncan an item?" She asked, voicing my thoughts as if she could read them.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I replied, thinking about it for the first time. Well, I had thought about it briefly before, but never to a full extent like this. Duncan and I were a couple now, I was his girlfriend. The one person who I hate the most in this world was my...Boyfriend. It was like some crazy dream. I would never have expected my life to end up like that, but yet, there I was.

"Wow." Bridgette said, "I thought you seemed like a nice girl."

"What do you mean! I am a nice girl!" I protested.

"I'm just saying, Duncan's pretty hardcore. It's shocking he'd go for you. Not that there's anything wrong with you, of course. You just don't seem his type."

"How would you know?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm his cousin, I've known Duncan all his life, and you're different to all the other girls, that's all." Bridgette replied. I smiled at her, not knowing what to say in reply. She smiled back and we just stood there. It was a comfortable silence as we both watched everyone else around us. I could tell that some people were tyring not to make it obvious that they were looking at me. Bridgette was right, though. I wasn't Duncan's type.

"Who's ready for food?" I heard Mr. Lewis call from behind me. I turned around and saw Dunacn's uncle Jack taking a burger off a plate. It wasn't quite a hot dog, but we could compromise. He placed it in a bun and smothered it in ketchep. It was disgusting to watch, but I had to.

I continued to watch as he moved it towards his lips. I looked around to find Shayne farntically and finally saw him by the side of the house, staring directly at me. I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me a nod before disappearing.

I moved out the way so everyone could get some food, I wasn't really hungry. I saw Duncan watching from the front steps of the cabin. I walked over and stood beide him. I leaned forward onto the railings-This house was in a much better condition then ours. Duncan wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and he smirked down at me.

"Duncan, am I your girlfriend?" I asked, still thinking about Bridgette's words. It was haunting my mind as much as Scarlett's smile did.

"If you want to be." He mumbled, not looking directly at me. "I mean, I do like you and woud like you to be, but if you don't-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. Yes. Of course I wanted to be his girlfriend. He was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

I broke apart after a few seconds, realizing we would miss the show otherwise.

"Of course I want to be." I told him. Duncan gave me a peck on my lips and we both turned back to the crowd, smiling happily.

A loud bark echoed into the night. At first I couldn't see where it was coming from, but then I saw a pure white bull dog come running from around the corner. The little kids screamed and ran away from him, but I knew better than to be afraid.

Everyone moved out of the way as the dog went staright for Uncle Jack. He jumped up and stole the burger form his grasp, just as he was about to settle his yellow teeth into it, before running off again.

Everyone who wasn't scared of the dog was in hysterics, myself included.

"Duncan!" Uncle Jack shouted, turning around to face the two of us. Everyone was now staring at us too. I had to look downwards and bite my lips to stop myself from laughing anymore. "Control that mutt of yours!" He bellowed.

"He's not a mutt, he's my dog." Duncan argued back, trying his best not to laugh at his fuming uncle also. In the end, we both just started laughing hysterically again. The crowd joined back in, in places, too.

"Just go get him, Duncan." Mr. Lewis said, holding back his own laughter. "And make sure you tie him up extra tight this time." Duncan took my hand and led me of in the direction the dog had run off to, but as we got to the end of the house he pulled me up the side.

The girl who had once been standing by the twins was there, the dog curled up on her lap as he happily munched away on Uncle Jack's burger.

As soon as the dog saw me and Duncan, he dropped the hunk of meat and started jumping up on my legs. I didn't mind, but Duncan still pulled him down so he could readjust his lead, "Down, Spike!"

"Courtney, this is my sister Becky." Duncan mentioned, still trying to clip the lead to the collar. Spike was too energetic now, though. He refused to rest and let Duncan do so, so it was a struggle.

"So you're the one with the hot brother." Becky said to me. I stared at her, slightly confused, but luckily I didn't have to reply.

"Aw, I knew you liked me really, Becky." Shayne smirked, throwing his arm around the young girls shoulders.

"EW!" She yelled, pushing my brother away from her. "Not you! Jake..." She sighed his name.

If I had been drinking a drink, it would now have been spat out over the floor. Jake? I could hardly believe me ears. Though, they were the closest in age. They probably did go to the same school, too.

I noticed that Will and Shayne were still laughing slightly behind their smiles. No doubt thinking of what a great job we had done on the prank. It had gone slightly better than I had expected it to. Though I wouldn't have called it a prank. It was harmless fun. A bit of entertainment to get us all happy and excited. It had worked, to say the least.

The five of us walked back to the crowd of people. Becky kept a tight grip of Spike's lead, walking slightly ahead of me and Duncan. Shayne and Will held back behind us. At first I could hear them discussing their next prank, but then I could hear them discussing me and Duncan. It took all my might to to turn around and give them both a glare.

The crowd was now a small group. A few of the younger kids were sprawled out on various seats, fast asleep. The adults were sitting on the steps, talking and still drinking. Everyone else had disappeared.

"They've all gone back to the cabin." My mother slurred from the seat on the porch. "You two can go back too." I suppose she meant me and Shayne, though I could see she was slightly tipsey and probably didn't have a clue. My mother had never been good at handling her alcohol.

"Take Robin and the twins." My Father added. I looked over to where he pointed and saw Robin asleep on a chair with Scarlett, Drake and Kyle sitting on the floor by their feet. All of them trying to stop themselves from dropping off too.

Becky tied Spike up to the railing's, the dog still full of life. She quickly disappeared inside, a whisper of Goodnight behind her.

"Do you want some help?" Duncan asked. I was about to say no when Drake fell flat on his face asleep. I really did need the help.

"Yeah, can you take him for me?" I asked, pointing to my sleeping brother. Shayne had already left without me, some brother he was. But Duncan picked Drake up bridal style and I helped Kyle to his feet, whilst trying to balance a sleeping Robin on my hip at the same time.

We walked back to my cabin in silence. I was definitely ready to just fall to the floor myself by the time we got there. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened it. He took Drake off Duncan and took Kyle to bed.

I walked off to the girls room and Dunacn followed. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Everyone was asleep. I had no idea how to get Robin onto the top bunk so I placed her on my bed and tucked her in. It was a lot easier if I slept in hers for that night. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned back to Duncan who was watching my every move.

I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he was confused. He knew I was good with my sister, but he had never guessed I was that caring for her. I know Duncan liked to have a laugh with Will and teased Becky a lot, but I don't think he had ever had a real bond like I did with my siblings. I gues, when there are so many of you, and such an age gap between some of us, we did grow close.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I gave him a kiss and, as expected, he deepened it. He warpped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We would have started a tongue war right then if Stevie hadn't stopped us,

"If you two want to have a such a sloppy goodbye then go in the hallway, some of us are trying to sleep!" She whisper-hissed, throwing a pillow at us. Duncan threw it back at her and I giggled under my breath.

"I'll see you tomrow" He repeated, giving me another peck on my lips before leaving. I closed the door behind him and walked back over to mine and Robin's bunk beds.

I unzipped the dress and slipped into my pajamers. I climbed the ladder to Robin's bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out of it.

A/N: I'M BACK!

Sorry...I am soooo sorry for no update on this in...OMSG! IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS AND 2 DAYS! OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! I AM SOOOO SORRY! GAH! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON! BAD PERSON!

Oh my...I am soo sorry guys! But it was my brithday, then college started, then I got an unhealthy obsession with Hunger Games (Okay! SO I still have it!), I then wrote two oneshots, a couple of updates on Truth or Dare and Girl On The Move followed that, then a new oneshot for Hunger Games and a new story which is basically just plots from mr. anoymous, the cavity in one of my teeth then decided to worsen overnight and cause me an unbearable amount of pain, resluting in me rolling around in agony for around two days, then my mother made me get a job, so I sent the CV in today and I have to wait to see if I get the job now, then...THEN I SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTED!

Well, I think I covered everything that happened in my absence.

And today I started reading a book called Fallen and I have come up with three things to tell you;

1) 'Her black hair had fallen from its braid' reminds me of the Hunger Games!

B) 'Then there was nothing, nothing at all' reminds me of the final Going's On story. This was not particularly a good thing because now I have started planning another GO story in my head -_-

Quatro) There is a girl called Arriane in this book and I cannot look at her without picturing Izzy. Yes, Izzy. I FREAKIN' MEAN IT! The looks are different but the personality is...INSANE! hehehe...

Please read my oneshots and my updates :) I worked hard on them.

Does it make any sort of difference to you guys if I told you I did actually start writing this on September fifth. It was the first thing I started writinga fter my two day break. I mean it. It's just...I knew this was gonna be a very long chapter and after two days off, I was still feeling very lazy...Sorry.

And to make up for the lack of time, this is by far the longest chapter where I have written all of the words myself and it is (with the help of the AN, of course) more than twice as long as the original chapter. And the original chapter was long for my usual writings as well! =O! No exaggeration, I promise ;)

LOL!

Thank you to;

LovingTheLazyDays: An old person's pool party? WHAT THE HELL? ...You confuse me...Thank you :)

InstruMental: YAY! LOL! Thanks :)

KlaineLuneville: YAY! LOL! hahaha! Ah...I understand now...LOL! It's 8:16 PM. Just saying...ahahahaha! Thank you :)

XxXVaoticPediophobicXxX: Awwww! Thank you sooo much! That means a lot to me :) hehe! I do try my best to cover everything from sight to feeling. Hmmm...I'm not sure if cuddling a jaguar is a safe idea...BUT DO IT ANYWAY! :D hehehe! Aww! Thank you :) (You weren't late at the time ;D) haha! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hahaha! Yeah...Robin makes me laugh for some unknown reason too...LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

I MEAN IT!

...I need to sort my HEAD OUT! I'm thinking of Josh Hutcherson again...SHIT! YOU GUYS HAVE MISSED OUT ON THIS! I'm sort of in love with Josh Hutcherson at the moment...Why? BECAUSE HE IS PLAYING PEETA MELLARK IN THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE AND HE IS HOT! Yay! This movie is gonna be great because of it :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Sorry for spelling mistakes. Spellcheck is BROKEN again! GAH! How I hate Microsoft word...

Love an extra sorry ChloeRhiannonX


	12. When The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 12**

**When The Truth Comes Out**

I was awoken by what sounded like thousands of terrified screams. I tried to open my eyes, but only darkness surrounded me. I coughed as I sat up in bed. The air was clouded with thick grey smoke. I had to squint my eyes to look around the room and, from what I could see, the beds were empty.

I coughed as the polluted air hit my lungs once again. I lurched forward as if I was going to throw up, the sensation overwhelming in my throat. I coughed harder as I jumped from the top bunk onto the floor, not even bothering to climb down the ladder.

My legs buckled underneath me and I couldn't do anything but fall to the floor on my hands and knees. I came face-to-face with Robin. She was lying under the bed, crying her eyes out. I reached my hand towards her and she took it. I could see how scared my little sister was, and I was scared too. But I had to stay strong for the two of us now.

It was hard, but I had to remember my C.I.T. training. We had to stay close to the ground and keep inhaling the clear air from the floor area. Smoke always rose to the ceiling. We had to crawl along and hope that we could find an exit somewhere.

I guided Robin across the bedroom floor to the door. I pushed it open and crawled out into the hallway, checking to see if it was safe for us to keep moving. I glanced behind me to check on Robin before continuing to crawl into the main room. The two of us were met with a fierce blaze that was traveling up the staircase too fast for anyone to stop.

I would have made a dash for the door if didn't have to worry about Robin too. Though, it was a good thing I did have Robin. As soon as I told myself not to run, the fire spread to guard the entrance and only exit of the cabin. I turned around and Robin instantly copied me. We crawled back up the corrdior and into the boys bedroom. I moved as fast as I could to the nearest window.

I stood up, holding my breath so the smoke couldn't get to me again. I flung open the window and let out a deep sigh. Almost immeditely, my lungs were met with clean air. I turned around and coughed for a minute before picking up Robin and almost throwing her out the window. All I cared about was her safety first. She was younger, she had more of a life to live. Even if it meant I had to suffer through the smoke in my lungs.

The bunk beds beside me collapsed, making me have to take in a deep breath from shock. I started coughing again, but I knew I couldn't get distracted. I could hear Robin calling to me, but my head was fuzzy. I could hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe.

I tumbled onto the grass, my leg only just missing the window frame as I feel. I tried to catch my breathe, but my lungs were too clogged. Robin was coughing wildly beside me, stoamch down and facing me. I rubbed her back a little, trying to help her. I stood up, noticing we were at the back of the cabin. I could hear distant sirens coming closer and more screaming from around the front.

I literally lifted Robin off her feet as I ran round the side of the wooden wreck while holding her hand. We were both coughing madly, me clutching my side with my free hand to try and stop the pain.

We were met by the rest of our family, all with panicked looks and most of them were in tears. Robin screamed, "MOMMY!" It caught everyone's attention and they all came rushing over to us. I was pulled into a tight group hug which made my lungs hurt even more. I had to push myself away form everyone, doubling over in pain and letting go of everything I had consumed the previous day all over the grass.

Everyone was shouting things at the same time. I couldn't catch anything that was being said to me or to anyone else. It all just made me dizzier, my head spinning and my insides burning.

Most of the other family's who were on vaction at the lake were also there, watching our cabin burn to ash as we all had tried to escpe with our lives still intact. I looked closer and saw the whole Lewis family there. They were also on the verge of tears by the looks of it. I looked closer, looking at each indiviual face, but I couldn't see Duncan.

I looked back to my family who were now swarming over Robin. Shayne looked back at me and for the first time I saw my brother cry. He rushed back over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and that was when I realized I too was crying.

"W-what happend?" I asked, my voice shaking like crazy as I sobbed into his bare chest.

"We don't know, the police said that it was manmade fire." Shayne answered. A manmade fire? That meant that someone had purposly tried to kill us. "It was Stevie and Sammy who called to everyone." He continued. "We all ran out here, barely missing the flames, and that's when we noticed you and Robin were missing."

"Robin was under the bed and I didn't get woken up." I whispered into my brothers chest, holding onto him tightly. I never wanted to let go of him. I never wanted to have to go through that terror, that pain ever again. I thought I was going to lose my life. I thought I was going to lose Robin. I thought I was never going to see my family again.

"Me and Charlie wre going to go back in but dad and the police stopped us." Shyane paused for a moment and fresh tears stang my eyes, "The police assumed," he stopped again. "You were...Dead." His voice broke on the final word. Dead. They all thought we were dead.

I cried evern harder into Shayne's chest. He hugged me closer to him. I had never realized how close Shayne and I were, but the truth was we were close. He was the brother I had the best relationship with, and it took our cabin to be purposly burnt down for me to realize that.

I broke apart from Shayne and looked back over to Duncan's family, still no Duncan. It was like Shayne read my mind. "When the police announed the news Duncan ran off." He told me.

"I have to find him." I said, running off in the direction Shayne was looking at. I could hear him calling me but I chose to ignore him. I had to find Duncan before he did something stupid. I knew Duncan would have done something stupid.

I tried to run but it hut my chest. I had inhaled to much smoke. I walked as fast as my legs could carry me instead. I just kept on walking and walking. Right up until I came to the edge of the lake on the far side. Duncan was sitting right on the ege of the water. He had his knees pressed against his chest and his head face down on his knee's. I could hear him sobbing and couldn't help but feel guilt at the thought that I had made Duncan Lewis, the toughest kid in school, cry.

I took a seat beside him, trying my best not to cry myself. I pulled Duncan into a hug. He didn't hug me back, probably because he had no idea who I was. He just kept on sobbing for a while.

When I released him he looked at me in shock. His eyes were slighlty red and his pants were tear stained. The sun was just rising, casting the perfect glow over the two of us. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a real hug. He squeezed me tight and my lungs started to hurt again, but I didn't care. I was now safe in Duncan's arms.

He kissed the top of my head and I pulled back from him.

"I-I...They said you were-"He whispered.

"But I'm not." I replied, pressing my finger to his lips. The word was too much to take in. How could anyone think me and Robin were...Dead/ But we weren't. That was what mattered.

"Oh God!" Duncan yelled quetly, pulling me into another hug. I never thought I would have worried him this much. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Courtney!" His voice was shaking from all the tears and I started sobbing once again.

"I won't." I promised, cuddling into Duncan's warm chest.

The two of us didn't say another word to each other, we were just happy to have each other back. Even as we walked back to cabin-or what was left of it now-we stayed silent. But as soon as we arrived, I was fussed over by paramedics. I had inhaled a lot of smoke and my lungs felt like they wer eon the verge of collapsing.

Duncan stayed by my side as they ran some tests on me in the back of the ambulance. There wasn't a lot they could do without taking me to a hopsital, but I refused to go. I was fine, really. I just had a tight chest from the smoke.

I held onto Duncan's hand tightly as I took in a deep breath from an oxygen mask. Robin was sitting in the back of another ambulance with my mother. It was just us to who inhaled all the smoke because we were inside for the lonest. The rest of my family got out before the smoke clogged the air. They were lucky. I wouldn't wish anyone to have their chest feeling the way mine was at that moment.

My father was sitting on a fold out chair just by the ruined wreck of a cabin-the firemen had finally been able to put out the flames. He was being questioned by the police about the fire. No one had seen anyone near our cabin because it was so early in the morning. The cops planned to do an investigation into who started it. Though, it was going to be harder now that the cabin was half vanquished. And the other half was likely to collapse more now than it had been before.

I was still sitting in the back on the ambulance when I heard Shayne and Will's voices from just behind the open doors. I could easily tell by their tone what was going on,

"Looks like someone didn't get the message." Will said, his words quite harsh.

"We warned you about coming back here!" Shayne threatened. Then I knew something was definitely wrong. Shayne wasn't the sort of person who sent threats unless he felt thretened himself.

"Look, I just want to see if Courtney's okay." Came a third voice, but it was to quiet for me to make out at the time.

"She doesn't want to see you." Shayne shot at whoever it was. I looked at Duncan and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the van. I wanted to go with him too, but I was paralyzed with fear. It was as if my body knew who it was, but it refused to tell my brain.

"Not you again!" Duncan half-shouted, his tone of voice clearly fed up. "Didn't we get our point across to you?"

I got up from my place on the bed inside the ambulance at last. I climbed out of the ambulance and walked over to where the three boys were. I stood between my brother and boyfriend. And that was when I saw him.

Trent.

"Courtney, I am so glad your okay." Trent took a step in my direction and I froze to the spot. Luckily Duncan moved between us. I knew from the start that I would always be able to depend on Duncan to help me. To keep me safe. To protect me from everything I needed to be protected from.

"She doesn't want to see you!" He snapped at my ex-boyfriend. I would have normally spoke up about being able to tell him myself. But I didn't think it was the right time to do so. It was if I had lost my voice, too. I didn't think I had the ability to speak for myself even if I wanted to.

"Dude, do we have to teach you another lesson?" Will asked, his own voice sounding as thretening as Shayne's. It was slightly scary watching the three of them acting this way. I was used to the soft and sensitive, the funny and witty side of all of them.

"I just want to talk to Courtney." Trent told them, but they weren't having it. I was glad. I didn't want to talk to Trent. After everything that the two of us had been through, it was the last thing I wanted in a crisis like this one.

"I'll give you the chance to leave now." Duncan spat at him. "Or we'll use force." From what I could see Trent didn't move.

I took a step backwards as Duncan threw himself at Trent. The two guys started swinging thier fists, kicking their legs. It was now a battle of the fittest.

Before anyone else could do anything , two police officers came rushing over and seperated them. One took Duncan, one took Trent. They both had crazy looks in their eyes. Both trying to escape their restrains so they could have another go at the other. It was horrible to watch, but it was the right thing to do. I believed they both needed some sort of sense knocked into their thick skulls.

"What's going on?" The cop who was holding back Duncan asked. Neither boy answered, but stopped struggling to get away from the officers grips. They knew they were fighting a losing battle now, it was best to just let it rest. But the cops never let go.

"Courtney doesn't deserve you!" Trent screamed, his face red with anger.

"At least I don't have to hit her to get her to listen to me!" Duncan yelled. They both started struggling again, but didn't get anywhere by doing so.

I could feel my own face going red. Not from embarrassment. Not from anger. It was from an emotion I had never felt before. I could feel my cheeks clushing hot and my eyes blurring from the tears. I couldn't believe Duncan had just said it out loud.

"What's going on?" The other officer repeated the first's question.

"He shouldn't be anywhere near here!" Duncan shouted, his teeth gritted together. I could easily see how frustrated he was at that moment.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do!" Trent screamed in reply

"If you're going to abuse my girlfriend I think I do!"

"Boys, boys, calm down." The first officer said through the deafening silence. Both boys had already stopped struggling again, though. As soon as Duncan had said those words the whole wolrd had stopped.

"What do you mean abusing your girlfriend?" The officer continued. Duncan turned to me, no words spoken. I had one hand over my mouth and my other arm wrapped around my stomach to try and stop the pain I was in. Fresh tears were running down my cheeks, but I wasn't sobbing.

Everyone who had gathered to watch the fire burn down our cabin now had their full attention turned in out direction. My whole family was now aware of what Trent had done to me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to call out to Duncan. I wanted to feel Duncan's strong arms around me like they had been by the lake. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to feel protected. I didn't. I couldn't. My body was numb.

"He's been hitting her from the beginning." Duncan spoke again, this time softly. Speaking in the same tone he had been using before was only going to hurt me.

I didn't say anything against it, I didn't say anything for it. Trent had his head hung low, but I knew he felt no remorse. He didn't have the capability to have remorse in his system. All eyes were on the two us now. Not a single person dared to look away from the dramatic scene that was unfolding.

"Is that true?" The second officer, the one who was holding onto the devil's reincarnation, asked.

I could feel everyone's gaze move to me now. I fel insecure. I fel sel-conscious. I hated having all eyes on me, but I knew it was up to me to end it all once and for all.

I looked at Shayne and Will, they were both mouthing 'yes' to me. I turned to Duncan who was looking at me with sorry eyes now. I know he blamed himself for that ourburst, but he had, had every right to do so. Maybe now I could get rid of Trent once and for all because of what Duncan had said.

Tears began to burn my cheeks and I nodded my head. I heard gasps of shock fill the air. Duncan finally broke away from the cop moved over to hold me tight. I cried into his chest and he comforted me by whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"He won't hurt you again..." Duncan repeated over and over as Trent was led to the back of a police car. I really hoped Duncan was right for once.

A/N: Wouldn't it be a good endning if I left it there? I mean...The happiness now that it is over. The joy now that Trent will get what he deserves. It would be great!

But, sadly, I'M NOT THAT NICE! =) MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah...If you don't already know this, THINGS WILL BE GETTING WORSE FROM HERE! hehehe...

Okay...I tried my best to write this as well as possible...I know it wasn't that good! I am sorry! I did try! I promise!

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!

What story should I update more often?

PLEASE VOTE!

_'Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you push me out of your world?<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you love<br>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being alone'<em>

This is a very sad, upsetting and depressing song...For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato. I would love to write a songfic for this...I actually might! I have a good idea for it now...

FUCK! STUPID IMAGINATION! STOP WORKIN' ON NEW IDEAS FOR ONCE! PLEASE! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH YOU ANYMORE! ='( It is a sad day when I can't keep up with my imagination anymore...

Thank you to;

LovingTheLazyDays: Lazy ass! But thanks for the number booster -_- Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: WAH! DID YOU WATCH IT? WASN'T IT EPIC! I love Glee...hehehe! Yep! Bridge and Dunc are cousins :D Yep! Those little kids do sound so cute =D LOL! ahahahaha! I'm sure you did ;) hehe! Thanks :)

Destanaa: HEY! Enjoy being 15! It was the best year of my life...That I can remember anyway ;) LOL! Awww! I missed your reviews! hehe! OH YES! I KNOW HOW TO GET HIS ATTENTION TOO! ahahaha! All I need to do now is meet him...LOL! Awww! I missed you too! YES! That song was...OMSG! It was made for Hunger Games! :D Thank you :)

Oh...Three reviews...Again...That's okay :D

I'm not writing this story for the reviews (THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO STOP REVIEWING!), I'm writing it to show how far I have come since the first version of this was published last year...Actually, this time last year, I had finished this story...I finished it on September 13th! LOL! One year and 12 days ago...Wow...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Spellcheck was used...I'm not sure if it worked or not, though. It said I had no mistakes. Probably a lie...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Not Everyone Can Take It

**Chapter 13**

**Not Everyone Can Take It**

I sat on the deckchair, curled up in a ball. I just wanted to be left alone, but no one was going to do that now. I had to sit and watch as my father paced back and fore on the grass in front of me. My mother was sitting in another deck-chair a bit to my right, but she refused to make any eye-contact. She looked like she was going to cry again.

We all stayed in silence for a while, I wasn't sure what to say. But the noisy children splashing about in the lake and the police radio was very distracting. To all of them, nothing had happened. To the Baker family, life had come to a stop.

Every so often I would look up at my father, his eyes never met mine, either. My parents were ashamed of me and my secret keeping, I knew that was what it was all about. My dad had told Dani, Charlie and Shayne to take the younger ones for ice-cream so they could 'talk' to me. I didn't want to go, but even if I had my parents weren't going to let me. They wanted to 'talk' about what happened. So much for talking, the only noise my father was making was the from his squeaky shoes.

I turned to face the lake indstead, hoping to relax a little bit form my tense frame. I could see Duncan's green mohawk on the other side, he was verly obviously staring at me. I would have smiled, but I had nothing to smile about. Plus, he wouldn't have seen anyway, the lake was a lot larger than I gave it credit for.

I looked back at my father as he stopped pacing and finally turned to look at me. No. He was staring at me. His hand cupped round his chin and his eyes burned holes into my skull.

"Why didn't you tell us, Courtney?" He sighed. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what to tell them. I never knew what to tell them. My parents always expected me to be this perfect little girl, but I wasn't. As much as I hated to admit it, I wa sno perfect child. Everyone had faults, sure, but I had more faults than I believed my partents could handle.

"What was there to say?" I asked, directing my eyes to my mother. She was staring down at the floor, deep in thought. Exactly what would I have told them? _Some parents you are. I am sorry that you never saw the signs of my abuse former relationship, but it was bad._

I knew they were both having a hard time coping with this, but what could I do? Everything was falling apart. So much for the vacation keeping us all together. So far, our family had fallen apart more that summer than ever before.

"You told some trouble-maker, but not us." My father tried to snap at me, but his voice was soft. I knew, even now, he was finding it hard to shout at me. I was still his little girl. No matter how much I went through in life, I was always going to still be his little pride and joy.

"I never told Duncan!" I cried out, "Duncan stopped Trent from hitting me on our first night here!" And now, before I could stop it, the truth was escpaing my lips without consent. "The reason I had a red mark on my cheek was not because I wlaked into the door, it was because Trent had hit me first! He was about to hit me again when Duncan grabbed his hand. You shouldn't be calling Duncan a trouble-maker when he's the one stopped Trent from inflicting more pain on me!" I yelled as loud as I could, getting mu point across to both of my parents before getting to my feet.

I couldn't stay sitting there, letting them get away with putting the blame on my boyfriend. I needed to get away. I needed some air and some space. I needed to talk to Duncan.

I barged past all of my siblings who were now on thier way back from the main lodge, their stomachs full of ice-cream. I didn't stop to say anything, but they did all call after me when I kept on rushing past.

I carried on walking-fast-paced walking. I made my way over to the Lewis' cabin and instantly took a seat next to him by the lake. I knew Duncan's family were watching me from the cabin windows, ever since the incident that morning everyone kept staring at me. But, I guess I couldn't blame them.

I tried to cuddle up to Duncan, needing that extra bit of comforting on my side, but he wouldn't hug me. I gave him a puzzled look, but he kept his gaze fixed on the water. The last thing I needed was Duncan acting weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked, budging closer to him. I leaned in for a kiss, but Duncan turned his head away. "Duncan...Talk to me." I pleaded. I hated to see him as destroyed as I was. It hurt. It hurt me a lot more than it probably should of, but it did.

"I don't want to get too close to you right now." He whispered.

"What do you mean too close?" I questioned his statment.

"I know that I've known about this whole...Trent being a douchebag thing for a while." He choked out, "But now everyone is going to see me as the bad guy if I get too close to you. They're all going to be thinking about how you're using me as a shoulder to lean at this time and I'm only using you to get what I want." That was the smartest thing Duncan had ever said. It was also the dumbest.

Yes, it was true that everyone was going to think that, but I wanted to just let them think what they wanted to think. I was not using Duncan for a shoulder to lean on and he was not using me to get what he wanted.

"Duncan," I tried to get him to at least look at me, "me and Trent broke up two years ago. I have had plenty of time to get over it! And I...I love you." I told him. I told him the big three words, cupping his chin in my hand and pulling his face towards mine. I placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could give. I really did love him.

When we broke apart he smirked and I blushed. He hadn't returned the words, but that was fine with me. We were going to tajke this at our own pace. So we just stared deeply into each other's eyes. His were still an eccentric icy-blue. A beautiful color.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Duncan asked me out of the blue. I smiled, almost laughing. After everything that was going on Duncan still knew how to make me feel like everything was going to be alright in the end.

"In what?" I asked in reply, "I've only got the clothes I'm wearing." Reminding him that my cabin had been mostly burnt down. The fire department still hadn't allowed us to go back into the cabin. They weren't going to let us in until they had finished an analysis on it's safety. Though, with half of it not standing well before, I hardly thought it was ever going to stand even better once they were done.

"We can go for a swim in our underwear." He whispered to me seductivly. I felt shivers running up and down my body. He didn't have to say it for me to know he loved me too.

But, before I could protest about swimming in my underwear, Duncan was already topless. And I could not help but notice his amazing body. He looked airbrushed! Sure, I had seen him topless before, but he looked in a lot better shape, for some reason, to me then.

"Like what you see, Princess?" He wiggled is eyebrows at me and I gave him a gentle push, rolling my eyes just for effect.

He removed his pants and dived into the water before I could even get a glance at that,

"You coming in or not?" I hesitated, not knowing what to do. My head was saying I shouldn't, but my heart was saying I should. Duncan seemed to like throwing me into two different directions at once. It always happened whenever I thought of him.

I had always done what my head told me, always. But ever since the start of that summer, I had began to listen to my heart. And I found it could be a whole lot more fun. I ripped off my top, tossing it to the side, then my bottoms.

I carefully slid into the water, finding it to be unusually warm for such a cold morning.

Duncan began to circle all around me, obviously already having warmed up to the temperature, like he had done the other day. All I could do was smile at first. It was just the way Duncan made me feel. I soon wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get his attention on me.

There was just something about Duncan that made me forget all my worries. When I was around him I didn't have a care in the world. He made me feel safe, wanted, _loved. _Everything that had happened that day was gone when I entered the water with Duncan.

"Kiss me." I whispered against Duncan's lips, my eyes staying focused on his. He didn't move, he just kept staring straight back at me. I knew what I was going to have to do; I kissed him first. He didn't seem surprised when I pulled back, so I rested my forehead on his and repeated my words, "Kiss me." Duncan didn't seem to achknowledge what I said.

I broke the two of us apart and folded my arms across my chest under the water, which probably wasn't the best option to do in underwear, "Duncan, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Princess." He replied, his face as honest I had ever seen it. "Everyone else over there, however," he motioned towards his cabin where everyone was still peeking through the blinds, "will think that I am taking advantage."

"But getting me in my underwear and swimming around in the lake isn't taking advantage?" I scolded. He looked like he was about scream, which he probably did want to do. I liked proving Duncan wrong, it was a great joy for me.

After a moment or two of death staring each other, Duncan threw his head back and squeezedhis eyes shut. At least that way he couldn't see me smirking.

He pounced. Duncan quite literally pounced on top of me without warning, kissing my fiercly. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, but I soon started kissing back with everything I had, trying to resist the urge of wrapping my legs around his waist.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I tried pushing it back into place with my own. We pulled away shortly after and stared into each others eyes once again. His eyes were still perfect.

We were both panting heavily, but we didn't care. Duncan pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. The cold water lapped at my face, but I didn't move from my position. I was comfortable. I was happy.

"Do you two need some towels?" I moved away from Duncan after a good ten minutes to turn to see Bridgette with a pile of towels by the waters edge. She was still in her dry wet-suit.

"Thank's, Bridge." Duncan called as we swam over to the edge, "But what we could really do with is privacy."

"Unlikely!" Bridgette called over her shoulder as she disappeared inside the cabin again.

As soon as I jumped out, I wrapped a towel around myself because my underwear had become see-through. I wasn't preared to go _that_ far with Duncan. At least not yet, anyway.

I pulled my pajamas back on over my slightly damp panties and bra. It was the best I had until my clothes got recued from the cabin. Duncan was sitting in his jeans by the edge of the lake again, his shirt still on the ground where he left it.

I sat back down beside him and this time he pulled me close without hesitation. I inhaled his salty fresh smell now that we had been swimming. I could see straight over to my cabin. Everyone was just sitting around on the ground, the usual groups within out family chatting away. They were also waiting for me to return, that was obvious, and I knew I had to return, too.

Stretching out my aching muscles, I got to my feet. Duncan did the same, taking my hand in his. I smiled up at him. It felt good to have something to smile about that day.

Duncan was polite, offering to walk me back to what was left of my cabin. I said no. The last thing I needed was Duncan showing up with my parents-more my father-still there

He walked me to the edge of the forest on my side of the lake and gave me another kiss before turning back around. He took a stray path through the forest itself, but I didn't blame him. The longer I was away from my nosy family, the better I seemed to feel, too.

I walked back to my family, who were all staring at me by then, and took a seat on the floor beside Robin. She quickly climbed into my lap and fell asleep on my chest. Poor thing had, had a terrible and long day so far.

"Why's your hair wet?" One of my sister's asked, but I was to busy looking down at Robin to know which one. My mind was quite far away and trying not to come back all at once.

"I've been for a swim." I answered slowly, kissing the top of my youngest sister's head before looking up at my parents. "What's the plan?" My parents turned to each other as all my other siblings also looked to them. We all wanted to know what the next step was for this family.

"Kids, we're going home." My mother spoke slowly, either for effect for to make sure we all understood. Either way, we were all pissed.

"Why?" Jake asked, only voiding what we all wanted to scream. None of us were even in the mood to argue with our parents, no matter how much we wanted to. It had been an early rise and a long morning for all of us.

"Our cabin gets burnt down and you find out Trent's a douche so we have to go home!" Shayne yelled, clearly so frustrated even his tiredness couldn't hold him back. But it was what we were all feeling and thinking. So we had a bad day, why did that mean we had to go home?

"It's all been too much." My mother told us, leaning back in her deckchair. She was finding it very hard to deal with everything that had gone on ever since the cabin catching fire early that morning. It was an old-age thing. Mom couldn't handle as much as she used to with

"I don't want to go home." I said, finally speaking up. I think everyone expected me to be the one to want to leave and go home, but I didn't, "None of us do."

I looked around at my siblings and they all nodded their heads. Not a single face looked back at me with a look of _'What the hell are you talking about_?' That was a good sign in my books.

"Can't we get another cabin?" Niki asked. That was a good idea.

"Please." Jessy added, pleading up at our father as she was the one sat at his feet. My father looked around at all of our pleading faces and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." There was now hope.

A/N: It's late...I'm bored...This was NOT rushed a lot because I have been writing it for twelve hours -_-

I'm watching Twilight now...

I'm still writing this...

I need to pee very badly...

My mom's boss wants to know my Fanfiction penname so she can read my stories...

And I should probably go get a throat sweetie...

DUDES! If you ever wanna see a decent vampire movie, I suggest Valemont! I watched it this morning and now, compared to Twilight at least, I wish I was watching it again...

OH! HI THERE! Sorry...I'm very complainy today...hehehe...

Have I told you about yesterday yet? Probably not...Unless you are a great PMing friend of mine who I have already complained and talked to...hehehe...

SO! Instead of having two fillings, like I was supposed to, I had one...And the other tooth got taken out. YES! I am now one tooth less than I should be. Actually, I'm five teeth less than I should be...On the bottom of my mouth, behind my main chewing teeth...I should have had two more teeth grow in on either side, but they never formed under my gums...Menaing I am now down five teeth! And I have one wisdom tottoh developing in the top of my mouth and another tooth on the opposite side of the top which hasn't formed right in my gum...Make sense?

ANYWAY! I now have a sore throat and bad headaches all the time from the anaesthetic and having a breathing tube down my throat -_-

Being knocked out is weird...You sort of go dizzy, see double and then...Blank out completely. I had a good dream, though! Not sure what it was about...But it was good!

=O!

You know...I feel weird being the only one awake in this house right now. Everyone else is tucked up, sound asleep in bed...Minus daddy...He's next door talking to the neighbors, as usual...

LOL!

**I know what you are...**

**Say it...Out loud...Say it!**

**...JONAS BROTHER! **

**...GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS!**

**...VAMPIRE! **

**Bitch, please...He ain't no vampire! **

I'm not quite sure if all that anaestetic has worn off quite yet...

I think I'm also still in shock that Marianne (my mom's boss) wants to read my stories...I DON'T EVEN LET MY MOM READ THEM! And I've only ever met Marianne once...She was quite nice, actually! hehe! I like her :) But I ain't telling her my name...

My mom keeps asking if I'm under the name Chloe...I said no...It wasn't a COMPLETE lie! I'm under ChloeRhiannonX, technically...I just don't want her anywhere around here! I don't want anyone I know in real life around here...It is bad enough that Brianna and Aaron are on here...No offence, guys...

_'IT'S ALL LIES! They're not even square..' _ahaha! I LOVE that advert...Good point, though; they are rectangular, not square...LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hehehe! You make me laugh soo much...LOL! Thank you :)

Iluvpurpleandblack99: Yeah...Sorry. I do intend to rush out these chapters a lot and spellcheck is being a real bitch with this story! It's sooo annoying...Awww! Thank you so much :) I do hope my writing has improved a lot! And I do hope it will continue to improve, too. I know what you mean! Poor, poor Courtney...Ummm...That is a good question. If I can think of anything, like I have already changed minor things in this so far...But I doubt I would change anything major, major...I think. Though, I never know. If something comes to mind, I may just change it :) Awww! My pleasure to update :) Thanks for reviewing :)

Aaron: I don't see what the Total Drama Crew have ever done to you...I don't sit around and complain about the Football. Or Supernatural. Or whatever show you were watching earlier on BBC 3...Most TV shows with at least one boy and one girl with have some sort of romance in them...Having a cast of twenty-six plus, there will be romance! And it is what I like to write about. I am not forcing you to read it. And the tree's are EVERYWHERE! You just need to look hard enough and find them ;) Thank you :)

Yawn...I'm sooo tired! It's 22:39...I was up at 8 AM doing Math...DO YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD WAKE UP CALL? It wasn't...-_-

I'm being grumpy and moody today, sorry guys!

OMSG! When Edward asks Bella to go over to his place to have dinner with his parents, his accent turns English...BAD ACTING! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE AMERICAN! GRRRR!

hahaha...'Daddy-dearest' just told me to go to bed...Soooo not happening right now!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Statment Giving

**Chapter 14**

**Statement Giving**

"I insist!" Tom was trying to push it and he was succeeding. My father looked like he was about to crack, which he was. Besides being a strong man on the outside, he was a strong man on the inside. But, there were just a few people out there in the world who could break my father down. I was one of them, Robin another. Tom also fell into this catagory.

"Are you sure, Tom?" My father asked for the millionth time. This whole conversation had been going on for the past half hour. Tom didn't blame us for the damadges on the cabin. Or at least what was left of it. He was fully insured and claimed to never have really liked the cabin in the first place. You can't blame him for that. And he wanted us to stay at the lake, too, so he was offering my father another cabin.

I was sat on the hood of my car, most of my siblings surrounding me in one way or another. They had all grown very protective over me ever since the cabin burnt down, "Courtney, can I ask you something?" I stopped my sunbathing for a moment to look at Sammy. "But you got to promise you won't get man AND you have to tell the truth!

My blonde-headed sister was sitting in the drivers seat, the door wide open and her little legs dangling out. We were parked by the entrance of the lake site. My father had taken us there because that was where Tom's cabin was situated. He lived out on the lake with his daughter, Emerald. Just the two of them, all year round. It would probably kill me to do that. As much as I liked the lake, I also much preferred my house in the middle of a populated city.

"I promise." I answerd, unsure of what I was getting myself into. I knew that my younger siblings had a lot they wanted to ask and there was a lot I had to explain. But I found them all too young to understand.

"What did Trent do to you?" I froze up for a second. What was I supposed to say? No one had told the younger ones anything, should I? It was my life, after all. I should have been the one to tell them if I wanted to.

I looked at Dani who was leaning against the back of the car, trying to control the twins from fighting. Her whole face was painted with worry. I knew at that moment that even Dani was scared of everything that had happened. And she didn't even know the whole truth!

I quickly turned my gaze back to the floor, re-thinking Sammy's question in my mind. Everyone wondered the same thing, what had Trent done to me that was so bad? It was obvious he had abused me, but how?

My mouth opened up and a shrill scream came out as my limp body was thrown against the school wall. I clutched at my shattered wrist, my whole body in utter pain.

"YOU WHORE!" Trent yelled at me. He was towering above my fragile body, his face screwed up in anger. I stared deeply into his emerald green eyes, the hatred swirling around like a teacup ride.

"I-I d-didn't do a-anything." I protested, my voice trembling. Trent chuckled to himself before hositing me up by my neck. I gagged as his grip cut off my airway. I was pushed back up against the wall, my whole body shaking. I was slapped across my cheek and had to endure a punch straight to the gut. Agony.

"DON' LIE TO ME!" Trent spat in my face, "I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT, THAT DICK!"

"W-we're just f-friends." I stuttered from fear and from pain.

"FRIENDS! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULL?" He pulled his hand back and punched my lip. I could feel the blood dripping down my chin, mixing into my tears, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Pain spread through my entire body. I was on fire and no one wanted to extinguish the flames for me. I felt paralyzed to the spot, not able to move, barely ablt to breathe.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LYING TO ME? HUH!" Trent bent down, rasing his fist once again to my face. More pain was inflicted upon me, more agony I was thrown into.

"Please..." I whimpered. Trent snarled, but he moved away from me. I clung onto my stomach as sharp daggers pushed their way through. I slowly managed to sit up, though the painwas all over now. The bruises that covered my arms were all different shades of blue, black and purple, some old, some new. I sobbed harder than ever, the emotional pain as bad as the physical.

"Trent!" I screamed at my boyfriend. "Get off-" His lips cut me off, pressing roughly into mine. He started kissing me passionatly, I tried to to kiss back, but Trent started to chew on my bottom lip. It hurt, but I couldn't control the quiver that sent my lips apart, giving him access for his tongue. I wanted nothing more than to move away, but I was restrained. Trent was too powerful for me to overthrow. I tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong.

His tongue made it's way around my mouth, licking at each spot, dancing along my own. Tears started falling down my face, but he didn't care. He had his evil ways with me, disgust washing over my whole body. Even more so as he grew fed up and his mouth trailed his tongue down my neck to my partially revealed chest. Wearing a low cut tank top as Trent had suggested proved to not have been a good idea, though I knew I couldn't have argued with him over it. He sucked hard on my coller bone and I cried harder at the pain he was causing me.

Soon enough, his mouth made it's way back to mine and he removed his hands from the wall behind me. He wrapped them around my waist and started groping my butt cheeks. More tears crashed from my eyes onto my already rosy-cheeked face. I wanted nothing more than to run from that spot and never look back, but Trent always found me. Trent never let me escape. His hands slowly made their way up my top and over my bra. He massaged my breasts violently and I quietly screamed into his mouth, losing my voice as I begged my mind to go numb.

"Bad things, Sam." I replied, chewing ont the inside of my mouth. I didn't want to burst into tears at that moment, I could wait until I was alone to do that. "It's nothing for you to worry about, anyway." I told my sister. She sat back on her seat and crossed her arms/

"I never get told anything, just because I'm young doesn't mean I won't understand." Sam snapped and I felt her pain. When I was young, my parents never told me anything. I hated having to be that with my sister, making her feel like I thought she was stupid.

"It's not about undertanding, Sammy." Dani told her, "It's just what Trent did wasn't a good thing, I don't even know what he did and I sure as hell don't want to."

"No one wants to know what he did, okay, Sam?" I said. "I don't want to know what he did...But I do. And it haunts me every single second that I'm alive. I don't want you to be thinking the same thoughts, okay?" I reached out and ran a hand through her blonde locks. But she shurgged me off

"Fine." She huffed, starting to sulk.

Shayne slumped back against the hood of my car, not quite sitting on it, but leaning. Everyone had been acting very protective over me, I know what had been revealed that morning was a big wake up call, but Trent was still with the police. He was harldy going to show up here anytime soon.

"Well, kids. We got a new cabin for a little while." My father announced proudly. My thraot went dry with what seemed to be fright. But I had no reason to worry. My family was with me, Duncan nad his family were with me. Trent was still locked up and I had the rest of my vaction to relax and unwind from the stresses of my life.

"Whoop-de-doo!" Shayne shouted to the sky. We all started to laugh at him. After an eventuful morning, he was still the family joker. And no one would have changed him for the world. We all needed someone to brighten our darkest day.

"Okay, okay, thank you Shayne." My father smiled, claming everyone down with his hand. "Now let's get going before we lose anymore vacation time!" We all clambered back into the cars and I followed the minivan down to our new cabin. It was five minutes further away than the other one had been, but it was on Duncan's side of the lake. At least that was a bonus.

As soon as the minivan stopped, I pulled up along side it. Everyone scrambled from the cars like we had when we first arrived. But things were definitely different. The new cabin was in a much better shape than the other one. It wasn't as grand as the Lewis', but was still nice by our standards. White wood and polished steps, no mold or moss growing along the sides. The place looked unlived in, but that would soon change with my family. The only down side was the fact that we unfortunatly didn't have our bags from the other cabin yet. That was if they hadn't been singed to death in the flames like everything else.

"Are you guys going in or what?" My father asked. Nearly everyone made a mad dash for the door, all wating to be the first to wreck the new cabin. I stood in my spot, watching them all. I wasn't in the mood to fight over what bed I wanted, I'd just wait and have the last one. My head was hurting and I preferred the sidelines than the actual game at that moment.

"You know, life will get better." I turned and saw Shayne standing next to me. I nodded in agreement, knowing he was right.

"I know, but for now it sucks." The two of us walked into the cabin together. This time there was no stupid trick from Shayne that time and I was glad for it. The moment between us was too perfect for him to ruin.

It was still a three bedroomed cabin, which made it a squeeze for all of us. There were two beds in the girls room, two beds in the boys and a double bed and a baby crib in the master bedroom. We had to sort out sleeping arrangement, but I didn't really care. That did mean I ended up sharing a bed with Sammy. The twins took the other bed and Stevie had a sleeping bag on the floor. Dani was fortunate to call the sofa before anyone else and Shayne took the other one. Charlie and Jake shared a bed, the twins took the other one, which left Robin with the crib. Needless to say that the five-year-old was not happy.

As I entered the girls room, wanting to just curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the day away, I found my sisters all huddled around, whispering to each other. They all hushed when they came to light that I was in the room and stared instead.

"So, Court, what's the plan?" Stevie asked me, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Plan for what?" I questioned, sitting opposite her on the other bed.

"The plan to get dad to still let you date Duncan." Jessy piped up. They were all smiling at me, waiting for a reply, but my head was hurting too much. After the events of the day, all I needed was to stop thinking for a moment, but I wasn't able to do that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, moving my head to look at each of my sisters induvidualy. They all seemed to know something that I didn't, which wasn't a surprise to me. My sisters were duvided into two halves; one half loved looking for trouble, the other loved listening to other people's conversations. When brought together, they were an unstoppable force.

"Dad wants you and Duncan to break up because he doesn't think you're ready to have a boyfriend so soon after Trent." Dani told me, obviously not believing a word of it herself and knowing that I would never let dad tell me what to do. "We overheard him talking to mom while you were with Duncan earlier."

"So soon after Trent?" Stunned, I barely amanged to think about what I was saying. "We broke up two years ago!" I yelled, but I wasn't furious with my sisters, they had been the ones to tell me the truth. That was just the close bond we did occassionally show through the fighting.

Before anyone of them could respond to what I had said, there was a knock on our bedroom door. We all turned to face it as dad pushed it open. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly with anger, there was no way I was breaking up with Duncan. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was not going to ket my father do anything to get in my way.

"Courtney, there's someone here to see you." He told me. His face was nervous. I felt my stomach flip and I started to become nervous, too. Who would wanting to see me? If it was Trent, my dad would have shooed him away. If it was Funcan, my dad would have shooed him away. No one else would have come to see me. But I knew I had to go see who it was whether my body agreed or not.

I could feel the eyes of all my siblings behind me as I walked towards the mian room with my father. He reached out and squeezed my hand, but I pulled away. I know he only wanted what was best for me, wasn't that what all parents wanted? But Duncan was good for me. Duncan was perfect for me. I may not have believed it at first myself, but he truly did care for me. I just wished that everyone else could see that, too.

I was greeted by the officer who had been re-straining Duncan earlier that day as I entered the room. He smiled at me and I smiled back-He seemed friendly enough, but I had no idea why he was there.

"Hello, Courtney. I'm Sergent. Green." He introduced himself. I nodded my head, whsipering a hello. I was scared, I was even more nervous at that moment than before. I had never really talked to a police officer before, it was a new experience for me. And I would have been fine with it if I hadn't known what was coming next, but I did;

"Do you mind coming down to the station to write out a statment on Trent Smith?" He asked. My knees grew week and my heart started racing at the very sound of his name. I was going to have to give a statment about him, I knew I was going to have to. As I had already been thinking about Trent all day, even more so when Sammy had asked me what he had done, I should have been able to recite it all perfectly. And I could. But I didn't want to. The memories haunted my mind like I had witnessed a murder. Which, in some sense, I had. I had watched my innocence wash down the drain when I had been with Trent, I had watch him kill every part of me which was now left broken and unmendable.

"No at all." I replied, but I was no longer smiling or looking anyone in the eyed. I could see my mother flee the room and my father rubbed my back, but I shurgged him away again. I still hadn't forgotten what he was planning on doing, either. I just had more pressing matters to deal with first.

I followed Sergent. Green out to his police car that was parked along side mine. As I scooted into the back seat, Duncan wrapped his arms around me, encasing my body in his protective shield. I hugged him back, wanting to stay in his arms, but it was very inappropriate for the situation at hand. So I moved away and buckled up, but let him hold onto my hand as we drove away from the Lake.

The drive was almost in total silence. The only noise was the police radio, but I tried to block it form my mind. I tried to block everything from my mind. I wanted to forget it all, I wanted to lift the weight from my shoulders and let everything settle back down to the vacation I was supposed to be on with my family.

We soon arrived at a large white building with R.C.M.P. printed above the door in bold letters. I didn't take in anything other than the tiled floor as Duncan and I followed the Sergent through the main building and off to one of the side rooms. Duncan gave me a quick one armed hug before we were both led off to seperate rooms.

It was a stereotypical investigation room; plain white walls, wooden table with two chairs, one occupied by a woman in a black suit with a voice recorder. I had seen it all before on TV, but I had never thought I would have been in the positiin of the girl being interviewed.

I took a seat opposite the officer who was looking through some paper work. I tried not to make a sound, simply staring down at my hands on my lpa, not wanting to make eye contact at all.

"Hello, Courtney, my name is Jane Butcher." The woman spoke up, her eyes staring directly at me. Her voice was kind and harsh at the same time, confusing my mind even further. "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about Trent Smith and I need you to answer them as best as you can, okay?" I didn't reply, but she took it as a sign to move on. "Has Trent Smith ever hurt you in any physical way?" I didn't respond again. I was far past scared at that moment; I was numb. It was unlike me to be frightened, but I couldn't come to terms with everyone knowing my deep, dark secret. I had held it in for so long, I felt as if losing it to the world would leave me even more delicate rather than stronger.

"It's okay, take your time in answering." Jane told me, sensing my insecurity.

"Y-Yes." My voice shivered coldly with my answer, but I felt the weight starting to life already. Maybe I had held it in for _too_ long.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Tell us exactly what you saw." The officer said. I looked up to the ceilng and closed my eyes to picture the night in my head. It was a lot easier than I imgained it to be. But maybe because I couldn't get Courtney off my mind, actually thinking about her helped.

I was fed up of going to the lame parties that happened at the lake each year, it was the same with each one. My parents were forever dragging me and my siblings each year, none of us wanting to go, but we had no say in the matter. So, I was left to wander around after escaping the clutch of my cousins. I hated most of them, too. Spending a summer with them practically killed me as it was.

I leaned against the railings and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shiningly brightly. My mind was trailing back to Courtney, she was different from every girl I had ever been with. No just looked wise, not just personality wise. When we had kissed, I actually felt sparks. When I was around her, I had butterflies in my stomach. It was all a sappy chick-click, but it was very real. I had liked her since we'd moved to the stupid town. I found that annoying her at the best of times was the best way to grab her attention. I loved how her face would scrunch up in anger, making the seven freckles on her nose stand out even more as her face went red, but they stayed the same color. I loved how much she hated me, it made smile on the inside a lot more than it probably should have. Maybe because I knew she didn't really hate me.

On the lat day of school, I decided to make my move-I kissed her. I didn't think I'd see her for the whole summer, so it wouldn't matter. Turned out that the last day of school party was thrown at her house by her brother, which had shocked me as Shayne and Courtney were nothing alike. But it was there I finally told her I liked her and she said she liked me too. The memory made me smile, butb I had to surpress it in front of the officer who was questioning me.

I shook my head clear from all the thoughts I was thinking, bringing me back to the shit party at the lake. I looked across the floor and saw my escapre route. It was around the side of the main building, but I knew it let straight back outside. I weaved in and out of the crowd, rounding the corner only to find a couple making-out. My reaction was to roll my eyes, but then I saw the girl struggling and noticed the guy had his hands holding her in place. I would have beat the shit out of the guy either way. The girl clearly didn't want to be there with him and guys who act like douche bags like that piss me off. I started walking towards them when the guy pulled away from her. That was when I saw the girl's face-Courtney. My Courtney. Then I was ready to give that guy hell. I moved my legs faster and as I did he raised his hand, aiming for her delicate face. I grabbed his wrist from behind and spoke as darkly as I could, "You don't want to do that."

Trent laughed and replied, "And your going to stop me?"

"Yeah, I am."I shoved him into the wall and he pushed himself back at me, his fist colliding with my jaw. We started fighting, both of us getting clear shots at the other. After being in that situation so many times before, I was a pro at leaving inhumane pieces of shit on the floor to rot for all I cared. Courtney ran over to me and we hugged it out for ages. I just felt glad to have her back in my arms.

I explained the important parts to the officer who wrote it all down whilst also recording my words. We fired questions and answer between us for a little while and then I was dismissed.

Courtney's P.O.V.

Janes dismissed me from the room after about five hours of questioning. It only took so long because I kept hesitating on my answers. I first thought that I was hesitating too much, making her think that I wa slying about it all. But I wasn't. Recounting all of the horrible abuse I had inflicted on me brought back the memories, feelings and pain. I had wanted nothing more than to burst out crying in the middle of the interview, but I couldn't. I was numb from head to toe and my voice was in monotone.

Duncan was sitting on the floor outside, looking very rough with three disposable cups around him. He looked up at me and smiled. I didn't smile back, instead I broke down crying. It was what I had needed to do. I needed to cry it all out and sleep it all away. Duncan quickley got to his feet and held me close. I sobbed into his chest for what felt like five more hours, but it must only have been a few minutes. We only broke apart when Sergent. Green had come back to collect us, suggesting to take us both back to our cabins before our parents could worry anymore. That was an offer I couldn't refuse.

A/N: YAY! UPDATE!

This is the second longest chapter so far and it is dedicated to Miss. Iluvpurpleandblack99 :D

hehehe...Sorry it took so long! This story was on hiatus...But Iluvpurpleandblack99 asked me to update, SO I DID! I though, WHY NOT? Beacuse of my free time recently, I have been updating a lot...Okay, I say free time...I will admit to skipping three classes...DON'T HATE ME! My head can only take so much...

Today I'm having a bad day...One of those majorly depressed days...It only gets worse when you sit through an hour and a half of Sociology and then find out your boyfriend cancelled your plans -.- Even worse day...

_**STOP BEING DEPRESSING! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN!**_

Hey, in case you don't know already, I am also revising The Runaway Returns :D

http: /chloerhiannonx .deviantart .com/gallery /34000991# /d4huyxi

TAKE THE SPACES OUT AND FOLLOW THE LINK! I made a book cover for this story! And all my other stories, too! So please go check them all out :D

Thank you to;

You know...I'm not going to even respond to the reviews today because I wrote the last chapter when I was at the dentist for my filling and tooth extraction...That was exactly two months ago! October 5th...Wow...SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED SINCE THEN! LOL!

Has it only been eight weeks and six days? It seems soo much longer than that to me! That's what college does to you, it makes you add weeks in your mind! o.O

LOL!

Sorry for bad spelling, spellcheck is a BITCH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Nightmares

**Chapter 15**

**Nightmare's**

When we got to my cabin Duncan's father's car was parked outside. We both thanked the officer as we clambered out of the car, racing up the steps to the new cabin. We didn't waste any time, not even hanging around and having a few moments to ourselves. We burst through the door to see all four parents sitting in silence, all waiting for us to come back. As soon as they saw us, both our fathers stood up and I started to feel dizzy.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"We talked, they wrote down what we said." Duncan answered. I nodded my head, my mind still not functioning from re-visiting the memories. I couldn't get Trent out of my head. That evil, twisted, sick grin of his was drivng me insane form the inside out.

"What's wrong?" My father must have seen the weird expression on my face. But I wasn't about to confess everything for the second time that day.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. I wanted to be open with my parents, have a relationship with them where there was trust. But I couldn't bring myself to break down in tears and sob my heart out to everyone in the room over a few bad experiences. To me, it wasn't a lot. It had been years since it happened and I was over it.

The two men sat back down and I slid into the free armchair. There was silence for a little while as we all sat awkwardly in each others presence. At least we did before Duncan sat on the arm of my chair and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd just come by." His mother answered. "Have a catch up." We both shot the four adults a funny look. A catch up? They'd A) only met a few days ago, so it wasn't as if they were old friends. And B) that was also the last time they had seen them! Both me and Duncan knew that the four had gathered together to hear what we had to say. Which wasn't a lot. I didn't feel like opening up and Duncan certainly wasn't the type to open up period.

The awkwardness drifted over and our parents started striking conversation with each other. It was quite boring actually, but at least Duncan and I were together for the time being. It felt like a life time since the two of had been together. Those few hours in that horrible interview room had done something to me internally. I felt as if the whole world wasn't real anymore. That those hours had actually been decade's and nothing was like it had been before I entered.

"We were thinking of going home this weekend." My father explained, dragging me back into the room. "Going home would be for the best, I think." I shot my head towards him. I had been hoping he'd have dropped that idea long ago.

"Nonsense!" Mr. Lewis exclaimed. "You must stay for the sports rally on monday!" I turned my attention towards Mr. Lewis instead. Sports was not my thing, but it would have turned into my thing if it was a way to stay at the lake.

"Sports rally?" My father inquired. Truthfully, we hadn't ever heard of it before Mr. Lewis had mentioned.

"A few family's compete against each other for the cup. A bit of harmless fun. I thought you would have signed up, there is bound to be some sporting talent in some of the kids." Mr. Lewis continued. "We've signed up, most of the family are taking part. I'd be looking forward to going up against you and the kids."

"Sounds like fun." My mother smiled. I raised my eyebrows at her, fun? Sports weren't fun, sports were a bunch of sweaty people trying to score points by doing whatever it takes. But, then again, I don't think she wanted to go home, either.

My father sat and thought for a moment, rubbing his stubbled face with his palm. He did look deep in thought, which I wasn't sure was a good or bad idea at that point.

"I'd have to talk to the kids." He spoke as he turned to me. "There in their rooms, go get them." I did as I was told and ran off towards the bedrooms. I banged on both doors and yelled,"Family meeting!" Before I knew it, I was swarmed.

"What's happened?"

"Has he gone to jail?"

"Are we going home?"

"Has he been released?"

"Is he coming back so we have to leave?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. And everyone went quiet too. "Family meeting." I repeated before pushing my way through the wall of children and returning to the main room.

"What do you kids of competeing in a sports rally on Monday?" He asked as my brothers and sisters filed into the room. There was some grumbling and moaning coming from them, but there was always someone my dad could count on;

"I want to." Robin piped up, jumping around so excitedly that I thought she needed the bathroom.

"That's my girl." My father chuckled as he rubbed her hair. She beamed up at him, but his attention was drawn to the next set of siblings.

"ME TOO!" Drake and Kyle shouted

"Anything to kick some butt!" Shayne whooped, high-fiving Stevie in agreement.

"Count me out." Dani replied, sitting on the back of the sofa our mother was sat on. None of us had expected it any different from her.

"Same here." Sammy added. Or her. They were the girliest of the lot; nothing but make-up and hairspray.

"I'm in." Jake said, nodding his head as if he truly thought it was a good idea.

"Me too." Charlie chipped in.

"We're up for it." Jessy and Niki smiled simutaniously. That one surpirsed me. Jessy and Niki wouldn't have been first on any physical activity.

Everyone turned towards me. I looked at each of their individual faces, most of them were puppy dogging me. Shayne was smirking in my direction and Stevie had the same expression she always had around me. I looked at my parents and they were basically saying 'don't-do-it-if-you-don't-want-to' with their faces. I turned my attention to the Lewis' and they were just staring at me with neutral looks. I turned to Duncan, but his expression was confused. So I turned back to my siblings and down at tiny Robin with her big pleading eyes.

I flew my head back in the chiar and groaned. I knew what I had to do. And it wasn't a personal choice. I was doing this because I had already ruined so much of the family vacation.

"I'll do it." There was a group 'YES!' as the Von Trap half of the family registered what I had said. I smiled to myself. This was one long summer alright.

* * *

><p>I quivered in fear as the blade was pushed closer to my neck. I closed my eyes to stop the salty water, but it fell from my eyes anyway. There was nothing I could do but push myself further into the wall, hoping to melt into it. But I didn't.<p>

"Why lie to me?" He whispered in my ear. His voice was evil, sickening and stomach churning.

"I-I didn't lie."I whispered. I felt the sharp metal fall closer to my skin. My body tried to gasp, but there was no air left in my lungs. I was on my last supply of oxygen and it was running out at a fast pace.

"Why lie to me?" The voice repeated. The room was too dark to tell who it was. "WELL!" They spat. My face screwed up and I whimpered.

"I didn't lie..." I cried. Once again the knife was pushed further into my neck. I expected blood to start trickling down my body, but the blade hadn't broken skin. Yet.

I took a big gulp and was slammed onto the floor. My ribs were instantly shattered, I could feel it. But I couldn't feel the pain. A deathly white numbness had overcome most of me and I felt immune to the pain. But not to him.

I tried to shout out, but no words escaped my mouth. I tried to move, but all I got was a sudden surge of pain down my arm. I could feel something oozing down my shoulder, partly down my arm and the slow dripping onto the floor rang like a scream in my ear.

The person laughed hysterically before emerging from the shadows. Trent's menacing face filled my eyes. His signature sick grin seemed to light up the room. And not in a good way. I wanted to do something; defend and protect myself.

"You thought you could own up to the police? Thought your boyfriend could protect you? HUH?" He yelled before laughing again. "You life is now Hell on earth." Trent kicked my side and my body rolled over without meaning to. He was too powerful for my limp life.

I stared up into the pools of emerald green, the ones that were filled with hatred and evil. The hot tears trickled from my cheeks to my ears and melted into the cold tile floor. I sobbed slightly and the pain in my arm rocketed. I was struggling to breathe and I was praying to knock myself unconscious.

Trent looked down at me for a moment, and then held the knife high in the air. He plummeted it down straight into my chest. I cried out one last time before everything went black. And I was dead.

I screamed my head off as I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. I found myself pressed up against the wooden frame of the bunk bed and the blanket tangled between my legs and the gap where the ladder was.

As soon as my I shut my mouth, stopping all noise from my body, the door flew open and the light came on. My eyes came in contact with Shayne and Charlie, both only wearing boxers and both holding baseball bats, ready to swing at full pelt.

"What's going on?" Dani whisper-hissed from her bed. She wasn't a morning person, let alone a 4:23AM person.

"I-it was j-just a dream." I stuttered. "A real b-bad dream." I tried to sound confident in my words, as if I believed it was only a dream. I couldn't do that. So I tried to shake my head clear of the images it was now thinking off. Trent's sick, twisted face. Me lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of my own blood. But it didn't go away.

"What did you dream about?" Jessy yawned. I looked around and saw all of sisters staring at me with sleep filled eyes. I couldn't protect myself anymore, but I knew I could protect them.

"It's nothing for you guys to worry about." I answered. I was never going to let them even imagine the things I had been through in my short life time. It was their concern, but not their life.

"In other words, she dreamt about Trent." Stevie said. I stared down at my sister who was on the lower bunk beside me. I think everyone knew that I had dreamt of Trent, there wasn't anything else I would have a nightmare about, but Stevie hadn't needed to voice her thoughts.

"I'm going back to bed." Charlie told us before exting the room. I expected Shayne to turn around and follow his older brother out, but he didn't. Instead, he climbed the ladder and sat at the end of my bed. I was quite sure it was going to collapse on poor Robin who was a zombie in her sleepy state.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked quiety so no one else could hear. I looked up into his eyes and saw the fear from mine reflecting off of his. Everyone was as worried about me as I feared they were. I hated being so vulneerable, so dependant on everyone else for saftey and survival.

"He k-killed me." Shayne shuffled up the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "He plunged a knife into my heart, and...killed me." My voice broke and tears started rolling down my cheeks, just like they ahd done in my dream. I couldn't escape the harsh reality of the truth.

"It was just a dream, he's not going to hurt you again." My brother's voice was muffled from my hair, but I could still hear the promise in every word. Shayne was determined to not let anyone come near me again. And so was dad. And Charlie. And Will. And Duncan...

I pulled away from Shayne and wiped my eyes dry. We both stared at each other for a few moments. We hadn't had any time to stop and talk things out in a long while. I felt as if Shayne and I were drifting apart from the bond that had held us close in our childhood. Sure, we fought a lot like normal siblings, but Shayne was definitely the one I was closest too. I didn't want to lose him. Ever.

"Go back to bed." He instructed, climbing down the ladder and falling into the wall. I managed a very weak smile. Shayne was still a court jester of a boy. He flicked off the light and left to his own room. Leaving me staring up at the ceiling for the remainder of the night.

A/N: Wow...

I wish I had a brother like Shayne...Don't you?

hahaha! ANYWAY!

It's 11:43PM and I promised Maddi I'd stay up late so she could call me at lunch for her friends to be able to talk to me...hahaha! This is gonna be fun ;) LOL!

And since I last updated this story...SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED! :O!

Finished and started so many stories...So many oneshots have been written! AND I GOT AN iPHONE 4S FOR XMAS! YAY! hahahaha!

Sorry that it took me so long to update this story...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Awww...You're not alone there...haha! Thank you :D

Iluvpurpleandblack99: It's alright! I wopuldn't expect me to update this story often enough for your to miss out on reviewing ;) LOL! Awww! No problamo! I'll try and update a bit quicker than what I am doing now...But I can't make any promises! As much as I love this story, I...It bores...hahaha! That sounds really bad...But that's okay! It may bore me, BUT I LOVE IT xD LOL! Thanks :D

Awww...I can ALWAYS count on you two for love and support ~3 3 3

I wish I could draw hearts -.-

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Either I'm an EPIC speller...Which we all know isn't true...

THAT MEANS SPECLLCHECK IS BROKEN AGAIN!

And Maddi's in school

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Bumping Into Evil

**Chapter 16**

**Bumping Into Evil**

I couldn't sleep. As hard as I tried I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw him. His twisted smirk, his slimy green eyes. I could hear his menacing laugh ring through my head like the school bell. I would always re-open my eyes and stare at the wooden slots from Robin's bunk above me. Sure, I was tired, but I couldn't risk another nightmare.

I layed in bed for the remainder of the night, thinking of the torture Trent had put me through. It hurt to think about it, but it was all that was on my mind. There were things he did to me that I don't want to think about. Things that no one should ever have to think about, let alone go through. I didn't even tell the police about the certain things he did to me. It was too painful to replay it all.

When morning came, I was the first up. I took a long, hot shower, hoping it would lift some sort of weight from my shoulders. I walked back into the bedroom and my sisters were all up and getting ready. I couldn't help but stare at Dani's stomach. It was slightly bulging out of her t-shirt, it was still oblivious to people who didn't know she was pregnant, but to me it caught my eye.

I shook my head clear and dried off with the toweI I had wrapped around my body. I slid into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank-top. My parents had been allowed to go collect what was left of our belongings from the old cabin while I was at the station the day before.

I walked into the kitchen and used the last of the bread to make some toast for myself. As I sat down at the table, Sammy came wondering in and took a slice.

"Yes, Sammy, you can have a slice of my toast." Sarcasm was something of a speciality in my family.

"Thanks." She called, walking back out of the room. All of a sudden I felt less hungry. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes. I was extremly tired. But as I closed my eyes his face re-appeared.

"There's nothing to eat!" Came Robin's whining voice.

"Here." I pushed the plate of toast towards her and left. I went into the main room where most of my family were.

"I'm going to the store, we need some food." I grabbed my keys off the counter and headed for the door. All I really needed was some fresh air and a way to get away from my family for a while.

"Not by yourself your not!" My father yelled. I stopped and turned back. Of course, Mr. Paranoid wouldn't let me go anywhere without a body guard.

"I'm old enough to go to the store by myself, dad." I told him.

"Shayne, go with her." My mother instructed my older brother.

"WHAT?" He complained. Neither of us wanted to go to the store with each other.

"See, he doesn't want to come." My father wasn't ammused. "FINE!" I shouted. "Shayne, come on." I left the cabin and made my way down to my car. I hopped into he drivers seat and watched as Shayne traced my steps from the door to the car and clambered into the passenger seat.

"I don't get why you have to come." I complained as we drove out of the lake site and onto the open road. I could tell Shayne was trying to avoid talking to me. "What's with you?" I asked. I stopped at red light and looked over to him. He turned to me and I could instantly see his eyes were full of worry. "Shayne, what's wrong?" My voice becoming a concerned one.

"They released Trent from jail this morning." He said shakily. I stared open-mouthed at my brother. This was not true, this couldn't happening. He couldn't have been released.

BEEEEP. I jolted back to reality as a car horn sounded off behind me. I looked back at the road and sped off to the store. I tumbled out and leaned aginst the cold metal car for support. Shayne walked over to me, his eyes were still full of worry. It was frightening.

"Come on, Court." He encouraged. I shook my head and my vision became blury. I collapsed into Shayne's arms. He held me close and stroked my hair for comfort. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I wont let him." I nodded my head and pulled away from my brother. He wiped away my tears and half-smiled at me. I couldn't bring myself to form a smile on my own lips. Instead, I grabbed a shopping cart and walked off into the store.

"I'll go get some money." Shayne called to me. I turned back and nodded before carrying on walking up the aisle. I picked up some fruit and vergetables knowing that no one would eat it, but still wasting Shayne's money on it. I got a few loafs of bread and a few cartons of milk. People were staring at me and I couldn't tell if it was from the odd amount of food I had picked up or because they recongized me from the lake. Everyone knew about the whole Trent incident, and even now, two days later, everyone was still staring at me. I tried my best to ignore them, but I still noticed the glassy eyes following me.

I continued my shop as I turned down the next aisle. I was scanning the shelves for cereal that wouldn't cause an argument in the house, which was always a hard thing to do. I was too wrapped up in looking for cereal that I pushed the cart int someone elses.

"I am so sorry." I said, pulling the trolley backwards.

"No, it's all my fault." I looked up and our eyes met.

"Your right, it is all your fault." I spat pushing the shopping cart past his. He grabbed my wrist and I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "You come anywhere near me and I scream rape."

"Can we just talk?" Trent pleaded.

"What's there to talk about? How you almost beat me to death? How my life is now a living hell? Come on, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know an apology is out of the question." He said, looking down at the floor. He did look very apologetic, but I knew better than to fall for it again. I had done it too many times before.

"Why did they release you?" I asked. He shurgged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, they didn't say." He answered.

"They should lock you up and let you rot to death." I hissed at him, grabbing any boxes of cereal off the shelves and moving into the next aisle.

When I finished the shop I walked down to the cashier and Shayne came running over to me.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, panting for breath.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, loading the content of the cart onto the conveyer belt. Shayne grabbed my hands and pulled me to face him.

"Did he hurt you?" My brother repeated.

"N-No, he didn't touch me." I stuttered.

"Tell me the truth, Courtney." Shayne ordered.

"I am telling you the truth." I pulled away from Shayne, and he must have seen the fear in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling me into a hug. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just worried."

"It's okay."I sniffed, breaking away and continuing moving the food items. "How did you know anyway?"

"I was walking round the shop trying to find you and I heard people saying the saw you two talking." He answered, helping me unload the shopping cart.

"I'm a big girl, Shayne. I can fend for myself."

"You say that, but yet he slapped you about a week ago and you didn't do a thing about it. Duncan's the one who stopped him from hurting you again." I froze on the spot as memories from that night came flooding back.

I was pushed up against a wall roughly. I winced in pain; Trent was stronger than I remembered. He leaned his body on top of mine, making sure I wasn't going to be able to move, and started trailing kisses from my collarbone to my neck to my lips. I turned my head to the side so he couldn't reach my mouth. I didn't want his lips to touch me.

I thought I was in the clear when he pulled himself off me, but I was wrong, terribley wrong. He swung back and slapped me across the cheek. Of course, he always resolved to old habits to make sure he was in control. I should have seen it coming.

I blinked back a few tears and placed my hand ontop of my throbbing cheek. I could still feel his hand there, though he had moved it away now.

"Court!" Shayne shouted in my ear.

"Huh? What?" I asked, picking up a few bags and walking back to the car.

"Are you okay?" Shayne questioned, copying my actions.

"I'm fine." I lied, locking the trunk of my car and climbing into the drivers seat.

A/N: Oh, Courtney...

YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

Guess whose an idiot? ME!

What's new?

ANYWAY!

I actually edited chapter 17 thinking that I'd already done chapter 16...BUT I HADN'T! So, ya'll will be getting a new chapter of this tomorrow too ;) hahaha!

I mean, that is if you want to...I need motivation guys...And this story is lacking it...Ya'll tell me to update sooner, but no one even bothered to review the last chapter. NO ONE! I don't want to point fingers at people...But about 50 people read the last chapter and didn't bother to review it. I know I say I write for fun, but it's always nice to know that someone still wants me to do it...

And I've been thinking about the sequel to this! I know I said I would write it, so I will! But I am thinking of an unhappily ever after...And HEAVILY teen rated! I want it to end in suicide...Whose suicide? Wait and see! That is, if any of you even want a sequel...Do you? I mean, I'm terrible at updating this story!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

THANK YOU MADDI FOR SPELLCHECKING! I love you!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! I'm Maddi, I'm Chloe's best friend and beta, I have no idea if she's talked about me in author's notes or what not of this story, because I've never read it! Yeah, some best friend I am, not reading this story. Anyways, I've gotta go eat more Easter chocolate! Bye xx Maddi. **


	17. On The Brink of Life

**Chapter 17**

**On The Brink Of Life**

"Courtney?" My father turned to face me as I marched staright past him and into the kitchen to unload the shopping. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. After my little 'encounter' with Trent I was in a foul mood. Then Shayne had scared the shit out of me. I know he was only acting the big brother role, but I thought he would hurt me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him. I was frightened, that's one of the many things Trent used to do to me. He used to pull me close to him and then spit harsh words into my face, right before the pain he would inflict upon me. I hated it, and, I know I should trust my brother but, I thought Shayne was going to do the same thing.

"Courtney!" Robin greeted me as she came bouncing into the kitchen. I forced a smile but went back to putting the various food items in their correct places around the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"No." I didn't mean for my words to come out as poisonus as they did. "Robin, I'm busy right now." I didn't have to look to know I had made her cry. She was five, she didn't understand everything that was going on. I was sixteen and barely understood it myself.

"Robin." I sighed, turning around and stooping to her level to hug her. I tried to put my arms around her but she ran off, bawling her eyes out. I fell back onto my butt and leaned against the counter. My whole life was getting to me, it was killing me from the inside out. I didn't want to cope with the stress anymore.

I pulled open a draw above my head and moved my hand around inside before I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a long butchers knife and held in front of my face. I moved the blade so I could see my eye reflecting in the metal. My dark eyes didn't look the same to me, they were dead. There was nothing left on the inside. All the love, all the happiness, everything, it was gone. Trent had emotionally killed me.

"COURTNEY!" The knife was snatched from my grip and placed back on the counter. Duncan slid down on the floor beside me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I started to cry and he hushed me softly. He slowly rocked me back and fore and more tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just wanted to re-start everything. Re-start my whole life. Erase everything _**he**_ had done to me. But I couldn't. It would always be there, always be on my mind. You never get a re-do in real life.

"Tell me, what's got into you?" Duncan asked. I sniffled while I thought for an answer. "Well?" He urged. I know Duncan cared about me, and I think I think it may have been all of the overprotectiveness of everyone around me that did it, but I didn't want to tell him about what had happened at the store.

"I-I...I don't know." I sobbed into Duncan's warm chest. He held me closer and I began to cry again. "I want it all to end; I want it all to go away..." I felt Duncan nuzzling his face into my messy excuse for hair. A splash of water fell from my forehead to my chin, he was crying too.

"Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything. You have got so much to live for, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I don't know how I would live without you. I love you." Duncan's voice was hoarse from the crying and muffled from my hair, but I still heard him tell me the three most important words ever. The three words I needed to hear.

"I love you too." I sobbed. Duncan lifted my chin up and gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. I was completely taken back by Duncan's sudden change of emotions. But it made me realize that he did really love me.

After tidying myself up, I went for a walk to clear my head. Duncan tagged along to stop me from giving myself more pain. I didn't want him there, I did want to be alone, but he was now my first real love. I did, deep down, never want to be apart from him.

"Starting right now, everything that's gone down between me and Trent never happened. Got it?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Um...Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to think about it anymore." I stopped to face Duncan, his eyes shone brightly in the midday sun. I smiled up at him and he gave me a peck on the lips. The last thing I needed was more of Trent invading my life. So the sooner everyone forgot about it, the better things were going to be for me.

"If that's what you want." He smirked back. "I want to take you somewhere." Duncan grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, panicking that he might do something...Something I really didn't want to happen. I wasn't too sure what, but I was still worried.

Duncan stopped and spun around to face me. I stared up into his eyes and I could see that he knew I was frightened. I know that we had just agreed to forget about Trent, and I know that Duncan is nothing like Trent, but I had been mistreated that way too many times to not be weary of my situation.

"It's okay." He brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, nor will I do anything your uncomfortable with. There's just something I want to show you."

"O-Okay." I managed to say. We started running off into the forest and soon we stumbled upon an abandoned pathway. The greenery was so overgrown that it had covered up the path from the view of passers-by, but Duncan seemed to have known it was there.

The two of us walked along the path in silence. There was nothing to say, but I held onto Duncan's hand for dear life. I was enjoying the scenery. It was absolutely beautiful there; I had never seen it before.

The path came to a bend and as we moved with the stone the lake came into view. It was sparkling magnificently. The still water was breath taking. The cabins were far in the distance and the trees were gently swaying in the breeze. It was the perfect scene, something straight from a fairy tale book.

"Wow."

"Thought you'd like it." Duncan had his stupid smirk plastered on his face, but for once I didn't care. For the first time during the vacation, I was happy, genuinely happy.

"Come on." Duncan tugged at my hand and we continued down the path. We rounded another corner and came into a clearing. There was an old, white marquee and a wooden bench. The bench was occupied by another couple and when we saw who it was we stopped walking. They must have heard us because they turned to face us.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry to interrupt." I spun on my heel and pulled Duncan's arm, but he didn't budge. He had his eye's fixed on the girl. She had pasty, white skin and short black hair with teal highlights. Her clothes consisted of black shorts and a black tank top with a skull across the front. And was also staring directly at Duncan, an equal curiosity in her own eyes.

"Duncan?" She spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Gwen?" He replied. The girl got up and hugged Duncan. "I don't believe this." He chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom brought me and Liam here for a mini-vacation, we arrived this morning." The girl, presumably Gwen, answered.

"Same." Duncan smiled at the girl. I cleared my throat. "Oh...um...Gwen, this is my girlfriend Courtney. Princess, this is my next-door-neighbour, and close friend, Gwen."

"Nice to meet you." I said, extending a hand. She gladly took it and shook firmly.

"And you. This is Trent." She told us, turning back to face Trent who was patiently sitting on the bench.

"We've met." Duncan stated through gritted teeth. I could tell he wanted to have it all out with the him right there, right then, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Well, um...It was nice meeting you, hope to see you around." I once again spun on my heel and this time Duncan came when I pulled his arm. He gave a wave to Gwen with his free hand before starting to drag me down the path.

"We have to do something." Duncan said as soon as we got back to the main part of the lake. "She doesn't know what he's capable of." He seemed absolutely furious, which wasn't new, but I could see he was terrified underneath it all.

"Why didn't you say something back then?" I asked.

"I didn't want to make a scene."

"Since when do you care about making a scene?" I half-shouted at him, starting to walk back to my cabin. Duncan jogged up next to me.

"You're right; I should have said something to her. You've got to help me warn her about him, I don't want her to go through the same torture you did." Duncan continued. "Gwen's like my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt any more than I'd want to see you go through all of it again." Duncan stopped to give me a kiss.

"Fine, I'll help you."

A/N: Poor Gwen...

...It's weirdly how ironic it is for Good Life by OneRepublic to start playing as soon as I started writing this...

If it makes you feel any better, there are only nine chapters of this story left...WE SHOULD MAKE A BET ON WHEN I'LL FINISH IT! xD I say January 2013, that's one chapter a month...hahaha! NAH! I'll have it finished by...When? I dunno! IT COULD BE ANY TIME! I think that there aren't many people reading this story and I like to have quite a few readers reading for the motivation part...

I'm not sure if I should write a sequel to this or not. No one seems interested.

ANYWAY!

Thank you to;

Klaineluneville: hahaha! VERYMOTIVATED xD Trent is definitely evil. Thank you :D

And this is why I love you so much! I can always count on you to review :)

Yup...32 readers, one reviewer...I can understand the lack in the past couple of chapters where 3 or 4 people were reading...But what's the excuse for not reviewing this time? Please guys. I love this story and I hope you do too!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

YAY FOR MADDI SPELLCHECKING AGAIN!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! I'm back! This chapter is soooo sad! I'm watching Glee, and it's a sad episode too, so I'm really close to crying! Happy Easter guys! How much chocolate did you get? I didn't get much. Anyways, I gotta go back to Glee! Bye xx Maddi. **


	18. Not Playing The Lying Game

**Chapter 18**

**Not Playing The Lying Game**

I stood nervously leaning against a tree. I was waiting for Gwen to make an apperance. Duncan had to go do some family thing, I wasn't really paying attention wen he told me. I was too busy thinking about Trent and what he was going to do Duncan's friend if someone didn't do something about it. I said I'd talk to Gwen for him. Why? I have no idea why, I didn't even know the girl. I don't usually get insecure around new people, I am a people's person, but the summer had changed me.

"Hey, Gwen." I called as the goth walked straight past me.

"Oh, Hey...?"

"Courtney."

"Oh yeah, Courtney." She smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but there really wasn't anything for me to smile about at that moment in time.

"I don't really know where to start." I began, trying not to make eye contact. I kept staring at the floor, hoping that the words would just come naturally. Or, better yet, Gwen would tell me she didn't even know Trent adn I had imagined it all.

"Start with what?" She asked, taking a step in my direction.

"You've only just come here, and you probably don't know about Trent."

"Know what about Trent?" I swallowed hard, trying to think of how to explain everything to her.

"Trent's not someone you should associate with, he's someone you should stay far away from." I looked up at her and I could see the confusement in her eyes. "Trent's a user and abuser."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen shook her head slightly.

"I know I don't have no proof to show you, but you have to believe me on ths one. The second you do something Trent's not happy with, the totrure will start. And once it's started there's no way out." I told her. Gwen kept looking at me with a funny expression.

"Y-Your lying...Trent wouldn't do something like that. Trent wouldn't hurt me. Your lying!" She screamed. I could see how hurt she was and I could understand why she wouldn't want to believe what I was saying. Trent had this charm that made your body go weak and your head tells you to just fall into his arms. He has this way of making you believe that he can make things better and that, no matter what, he really does care about you.

"What do I have to gain by lying to you? Gwen, I've been on the recieving end of it all. I know what he's like." I took a step towards her, but she moved back. I could see her shaking with...Fear? Anger? I wasn't sure. But I was sure that she was not going to believe a word I said.

"Your the one I should stay away from." The goth girl turned and ran off. I didn't stop her, she didn't believe me, but at least I tried to warn her. No matter how hard I tried, I knew she wasn't going to believe me. There was no point in trying and failing.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Duncan asked, taking a seat beside me on the wooden deck of my cabin. I didn't take my eyes from the spot on the floor I was staring at. The feeling of guilt ansd regret was now swooping over me. I know none of it was my fault, but at the same time I felt like it was. It was my fault Trent had started to abuse me, I had done something wrong so he lashed out.<p>

"Princess? Is everything okay?" Duncan scooted closer to me and placed his arm around my waist to hold me closer to him. I always felt safe around Duncan. The way Trent made people feel around him was not the same way Duncan made me feel around him. I knew Duncan was honest about his feelings and that he would never try to hurt me.

"It's all my fault." I mumbled emotionlessly, unfortunaly Duncan heard me.

"Nothing is your fault." He said, he sounded shocked that I would even think about it like that. "Everything that happened to you wasn't your fault. You have never done anything so wrong that anyone would do everything Trent did to you." Duncan rested his chin on my head and I sobbed. "I'll try to talk to Gwen, we'll make her see sense before Trent hurts her. He's not going to hurt anyone ever again, I'll make sure of it."

"Court, dinner's on the table." I heard Jake yell from the other side of the door. I stood up and Duncan did the same. I looked into his eyes and I could see the worry, the pain, the confusion behind his tough guy exterior. He gave me a peck on the cheek and then jogged off.

I walked through the door just as Shayne came out of the bathroom. He smiled at me, but I didn't return the favour. I was still struggling to think of a reason to smile when I knew Trent was lurking around every corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked, carfully grabbing my wrist. I pulled away from his grip, but still looked up at him. I took a quick glance around the room to make sure we were alone. I didn't want anyone who shouldn't know knowing. Not that it was a secret, but I knew my family would make a fuss over it.

"Trent's got a new girl." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Shayne shouted at the top of his lungs. I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Hush up!" I hissed. "No one can find out. It's Duncan's friend. I tried to talk to her, but she called me a liar. I'm concerned for her safety, Shayne, I don't want the same thing to happen to her, or anyone else."

"I can't promise that, Court. But I'll try to make sure it doesn't." I knew Shayne was starting to panic too. We both walked into the dining room and acted like nothing had happened, but my mind was racing. I couldn't stop thinking of everything Trent did.

Duncan's P.O.V. 

As soon as I left Courtney's I headed straight to the front of the lake site, I had to speak with Tom. I needed to help Gwen before that jackass did something stupid.

"Tom, you couldn't tell me what cabin the Evan's are staying in, could you?" I asked, swinging round on the door frame of his office door.

"I could, but get my name right first." A young girl spun around in the swivel chair to face me. She had long, dark hair and emerald green eyes.

"Emerald!" I tried to sound excited to see her, which, to some extent, I was. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted.

"I need to know where the Evan's are staying." As much as I wanted to stay and talk with my old 'friend', I still needed to help Gwen.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Gwen, we met earlier, but she never told me where she was staying." I shrugged it off like it was nothing when it was a huge something, but Emerald couldn't know that. I'd known Emerald since I was young, my family always used to come out to the lake for vactaion and Emerald and I used to cause all kinds of trouble. She's only two years older than me, the same age as Will, but she's got way more mature as we aged.

Emerald turned back to face the desk. She clicked a few bottons and typed a few words before facing me once again.

"They're staying at the old Johnson place, you know where that is, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I called, running from the office and back towards the lake. The old Johnson place wasn't too far away. It used to belong to the Johnson's, incase you hadn't picked that up, but the old man died a few years ago and so his wife sold it. Tom bought it so he could own pretty much the whole lake site, with a few exceptions, one being my uncle's place.

I knocked on the heavy, wooden door and then leaned against the side wall, trying to catch my breath. I was still sightly panting when Gwen opened the door. She stuck her head out and looked side-to-side before noticing me.

"Duncan!" She almost squealed. I knew she'd be excited to see me. We hadn't seen any each other since I moved for my dads job. She was my old next-door-neighbour, we grew up together, we were practically family.

"Hey, miss gothica." I greeted, recieving a light slap to the arm. "That all you got?" I joked, both of us laughing under our breath.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, letting me inside the cabin.

"Me and you need to have a little talk." I said as I walked into the living room. I tried to explain everything to her, but I could tell by the way she was looking at me that I had said the exact same thing as Courtney. I guess that did make it slightly more unbelivable, as if we had devised the story ourselves. But we hadn't.

"Duncan, I know you don't like me seeing other guys, but making up stupid things like that is beyond you!" Gwen screamed at me. She didn't believe me, I didn't think she would. I knew from that moment on that she was next on Trent's list.

"Okay then. I'll just be going." I got up from my seat on the sofa and bolted it out of the door before she could stop me. I kept running until I got back to my cabin. I went straight up to my shared room and locked the door. I slammed my fist hard against the thin wall, leaving a small, but unnoticible, dent. Collaspsing backwards onto the single bed, I stared aimlessly at the bunkbeds on the other side of the room. I was too frustrated to do anything. How could she think I was lying? I had never lied to her, why would I start now?

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, Gwen...

Poor Duncan too...Can only imagine what it must have been like to have your best friend think your a liar...

Ah...

ANYWAY!

Eight chapters left now...Maybe?

And I just finished watching How To Train Your Dragon!

Random fact! The guy who voices Hiccup is called Jonathan Adam Saunders Baruchel, Jay for short...My brother's name is Adam Saunders =P

Great movie, though! It just makes my heart hurt...You wanna know a secret? It was in the back of Vue cinema in Swansea, watching How To Train Your Dragon, did I have my first real kiss...Two years ago now...Still remember it like it was yesterday, though :(

BUT ENOUGH SADDNESS! There was enough of that in the actual chapter!

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: haha! Whoo! Yeah, it is sad...Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Ah...But can she? Thanks :D

YAY! TWO REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GIRLS! SUPER MUCH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No Maddi today, she just went to bed...Awwww...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. The Girl by the Lake

**Chapter 19 **

**The Girl by the Lake**

Duncan's P.O.V.

The banging on the door was getting annoying-scratch that-it was annoying! But I didn't want to open the bedroom door. I wanted to stay lying on Will's bed, trying not to think about-That. That, that, that-I can't even think of a word to describe him. And I most certainly did not want to think about what he could be doing to Gwen at that moment in time.

"Duncan, open this God damn door!" I heard Geoff yelling. Geoff's one of my best bud's. He's also dating my irritating cousin Bridgette. I know most people would find that hard to believe, but to me she's so fake, she's always happy, happy, smiley, smiley. It's not natural. What Geoff see's in her I will never know. Geoff's here on vay-kay with us because he's a close family friend, and he might have gone suicidal without Bridgette by his side for eight weeks. He shared a room with Will and I, he had the bottom bunk while I had the top and Will had the single.

"I know you're in there!" He shouted. "You'll have to answer this door sometime, dude." I ignored him once again. I didn't want to be around other people, I wanted to be alone. I wanted to just stay in the same spot for the rest of my life. I tried to catch some z's, but I always imagined Gwen's terrified screams. It was unbearable.

After my father broke the lock breaking down the bedroom door, I have had no privacy. I tried to take a whiz and Leon came barging in to brush his teeth. It was torture. I didn't want to leave the house, but that stupid sports rally thing was on Monday. So, my dad spent the whole of Sunday coaching us. He used to be on the school Football team when he was in high school; he thought he still had it. He didn't. But I have to say I had a good laugh watching my uncle Jack exercising. I don't think I've ever seen anyone collapse after walking down the steps. I'm dead serious about that too.

Monday morning came and I was awakened by another irritating cousin of mine, Jayme. She waltz into my bedroom and yanked the covers off my bed, then Geoff's, then Will's. I screamed into my pillow out of frustration. I never have been a morning person, or so my ma' says.

I ran out of the cabin faster than I had ever run before and headed straight for the Baker's. I strolled up to their cabin as they were all filing out.

"Hey." I greeted. I hadn't seen Courtney since that day. I could instantly tell she was pissed. I hate it when girls act like that, it pisses me off too.

"Hey, Duncan." Shayne called to me as he came over to Courtney's car where I was standing. I gave him a weak smile. "She told me about your friend." He whispered when he was close enough for no one to hear. I clenched my fist as he said the words. "Seriously, if he shows his face today he's gonna get it, big time."

"Oh, I know he is." I chewed the side of my mouth to stop myself from screaming out.

"Hey, Princess." I said, giving my girlfriend a small wave of my hand.

"What do you want?" She asked, strapping Robin into her car seat.

"We're gonna win." The little girl smiled at me.

"Maybe I'm gonna win." I argued playfully.

"Pa-lease." Stevie chipped in. "We are so gonna kick your a-"

"STEPHANIE!" Her father shouted, glaring at his teenage daughter. I chuckled to myself.

"You were saying?"

"Whatever." I heard Stevie mutter as she climbed into the car parked in front of Courtney's.

Courtney slammed her door shut and turned to me.

"What's with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with me?" She replied mockingly. "Nothing's wrong with me, you just don't bother to show your face for a bunch of days, making me worry sick about you!" Courtney started to raise her voice, and some of her siblings who were lingering around stared at us.

"I've been in my cabin, I-I've had to think some things through, that's all." I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily. Courtney made me feel uneasy when she yelled at me when I didn't have anything to yell back at her.

"Oh, is that all?" She rolled her eyes and took her seat behind the wheel of her car.

Courtney's P.O.V. 

"I'll see you there then." Duncan said, turning on his heel and heading presumably back to his cabin. I waited until I could no longer see him before slamming my head hard against the steering wheel. The horn sounded off and I jumped back. I slouched in my seat and groaned. I wasn't in the mood for any of this today. Why had I agreed to take part in sports event thing?

"Will we get a medal if we win?" Robin asked excitedly from the back seat.

"That's why." I answered myself under my breath.

Dani slid into the passenger seat beside me and I only had to look at her face to know she was dead unsure about this. She was about four months gone and it wasn't good for her to be doing this kind of exercise.

"Don't worry." I assured her. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Dani gave a queasy smile before letting her already pale face drop. I shook my head and started the engine. I followed Charlie's car from our Cabin to the front offices. We stopped for my dad to talk to Tom about something; I wasn't paying much attention when he explained it all to us.

We then started off again. We passed the old, burnt down cabin and I caught Robin's sad face staring out of the window at it. She was only little, and yet her memories of that place weren't pleasant because of that fire. The police never found the culprit; they gave up after a day. The cops weren't good at their jobs down there, they stopped a search to find a pyromaniac after one day, and they let a wife-beater loose after all the evidence was given. They really needed to be replaced.

I pulled up into the car park and everyone jumped out from my car. I locked up before going to join my other siblings who had arrived whilst we waited for the rest of the family to make an appearance. We were all waiting around when the Lewis' pulled up and came rushing over to us. Everyone started mingling and I slid away from the scene. I walked over to the edge of the lake. It was wider down that part of the site; I couldn't see the other side even in the clear day.

It wasn't long before Duncan joined me, along with Bridgette and a boy I hadn't been introduced too, but recognized from the barbeque. He had ear length blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing an open pink shirt and blue shorts that was topped off with a cowboy hat on his head.

We all stood in silence until it was broken by one of the many adults behind us, "Are you guys ready?" He called.

"Yeah." Bridgette shouted back, and she and the mystery boy ran off.

"We'll be with you in a minute." Duncan called, not taking his eyes of me the entire time. I didn't want to make eye contact, but he was making it hard for me. I caved and turned to face him. Just as I was about to speak I heard almost silent sobs coming from not that far away. Duncan must have heard them too because he looked up over my shoulder.

We stayed listening for a few moments before Duncan walked past me and down a small slope on the side of the bank. I looked back at my family and they were all still chatting away with Duncan's. I traced my boyfriend's steps down the side of the bank and I saw him sitting beside a girl I vaguely knew. She was wearing a long sleeved black top and long black pants, which couldn't have felt too good in the sweltering summer heat. She had her scruffy hair in her face and was wearing big sunglasses.

I took a seat the other side of her and looked up at Duncan. He didn't meet my gaze, he kept staring at Gwen. Her sobs were getting louder now, but I doubted anyone would hear over the buzz and excitement from the whole event that was going on.

"Gwen, what's happened?" I asked after waiting a little while to see if she would talk first.

"Y-You w-were r-r-right." Tears leaked from beneath the glasses and she wiped them away hopelessly. She rolled up her sleeves, then her pants bottoms and the removed her sunglasses and pushed back her hair. Her arms and legs weren't pasty anymore; they were covered in deep blue and purple patches. Her face was scared and one of her eyes was swollen a pink colour. The girl was a mess, but I understood everything that had happened. That had once been me. I had once looked like that. But there had been no one to speak out for me.

"I am going to kill that guy." Duncan almost shouted, getting to his feet and kicking a stone into the murky water.

"It's my fault; I should have listened to you." Gwen sniffled.

"It's not your fault." I told her, I was scared to put my arm around her in case I hurt her even more. Looking at the fragile Goth I remembered all of the pain I had gone through, it was like it all came flooding back to my body. I was the only one who knew how Gwen truly felt, and it felt awful. Trent was going to get it now. I was not going to stop anyone from hurting him.

A/N: This chapter is always the one I view as the turning point.

Now, Trent is gonna get it! MWAHAHAHA!

Okay, maybe not….WHO KNOWS?

Duh, most people…

ANYWAY!

I still feel bad for Gwen.

I like putting my character through hell, huh?

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: My apologies. I wrote this chapter way back when…And it's little things like that, that slip my eye sometime when I'm revising it. So, I'm sorry. Thank you J

Thanks for reading, please review J

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Disappearing Act

**Chapter 20**

**Disappearing Act**

Duncan ran back up to our families to get Shayne and Will. Ididn't any of them to get harmed, but something needed to be done about 'd see how good he was with his hands with the guys.

I carefully placed my arm around Gwen's shoulder and ledher back up to the others. We stayed a few meters away so no one would noticeanything wrong with her, that didn't go too well.

"Good God!" Mrs Lewis shouted, running over to the twoof us. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gwen answered,turning her head to the side. Mrs Lewis placed her hand on Gwen's arms and Isaw the Goth girl grimace in pain. 'Trent' I mouthed to Duncan's mother. Shestared, gawping at his newest victim.

Mrs Lewis took Gwen away from me and I walked over to the guys.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked them, scared thatthey might get locked up for manslaughter.

"Hurt him as much as he's hurt you and Gwen." Willanswered. I saw the coldness in his eyes, then in Shayne's and then inDuncan's. They were serious about this. Trent was going to be comatozed inseconds when they got their hands on him.

"I want to come with you." I told them.

"No way!" Shayne and Duncan retorted at the same time.

"I want to come." I repeated.

"Court, we are not going to risk your safety just so youcan see us kill some guy." Shayne said.

"You're going to kill him?" I asked, fear washing overme.

"Don't worry about what we're going to do." Will quicklyreplied. I knew they were trying not to worry me, but it wasn't working. I wasworried sick, they were all risking a life sentence for Gwen and me. I didn'twant them to do it, but there was no stopping them.

I gave them my car keys since none of them had their own carswith them, and they raced off.

"Where are you three going?" Mr Lewis called to them.

"Don't worry." Duncan called back. "We won't belong." They all jumped into my car and in one swift move Will reversedfrom the space and sped off.

"Where are they going?" Dani asked, walking up behindme.

"Nowhere." I lied; lying had become a regular thingfor me recently.

"Looks like somewhere to me." She replied. I lookedaround to check that it was just us two before continuing.

"They've gone to kill Trent."

"I'm not surprised." My older sister shook her head."Why didn't Duncan go kill him after he found out about you?"

I looked down at my feet and made patterns in the gravel, I musthave looked like a lost little kid.

"I never told Duncan everything he did to me, I told him hehit me and that he once gave me a black eye." Dani moved my face to lookat her.

"But that's not all, is it?"

"No." Tears pricked at my eyes and I once again feltall the pain come flooding back. It was horrible. It was all the nightmares Ikept having; only I couldn't wake up from them this time.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Will was trashing Courtney's car, speeding along the dirt tracksand skidding around the corners. Shayne was being thrown around in the backseat due to lack of safety, and I was gripping onto the passenger seat to makesure I didn't go tumbling out the window.

It seemed like a long drive, but we did eventually arrive atthat scum bags cabin. The only reason I knew where it was because Princess hadpointed it out to me when we had gone for a walk before.

The three of us sprinted up the steps and Shayne tried the doorhandle. It was locked. The curtains were all pulled closed, so there was noseeing inside. I jumped over the wooden railing and ran round the back of theplace. I tried the back door, but it too was locked. I slammed my fist againstit a few times, no answer. I tried again but the same response.

After impatiently waiting I gave the door a hard kick with myright foot. I heard the lock smash causing the door to swing open. I walked inand was instantly overwhelmed by the cleanness. It was unnatural. I listenedhard but there were no noises. I looked back to the doorway as Will and Shaynecame wandering in. They gave me a nod that meat to go deeper into the cabin. Iproceeded up the staircase and into the first bedroom. It was rather large andcontained two single beds. Both had been stripped bare of all sheets andcushions. I flung open the wardrobe door and it was empty, nothing but dust. Ithrew open a few drawers to find the same. Nothing.

"Duncan!" I heard Shayne calling from downstairs. Istared at the room for a few seconds before racing out and back down thestairs.

"We're too late." I said. "They've alreadyleft." The two eighteen-year-olds nodded in agreement and we left thecabin in silence.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" I watched as Robin ranfrom the start line with a spoon and an egg placed in it. She may have beenfive but she was actually good at it. She was in second the whole time, but atthe last moment she dropped the egg and it went splat. She looked up at us, herbrown eyes rimmed with tears and her lips quivering. I pulled her into a tighthug.

"We'll win the next one." I told her. We were doingpretty well, even with Shayne's absence. Two wins, one tie and now one loss. Imay not be into the whole sport thing, but that didn't seem too bad tome.

I kept looking over to the car park to see if the boys had shownup, but nothing. No one had questioned me about where they were, or what wastaking them so long. It was weird. Usually everyone wanted to get in on the gossip,but apparently sports are far more important than the lives of three teenageboys who were trying to kill an abusive ex-boyfriend of mine.

"Come on, Dani." I heard my father say, trying topersuade my sister into doing something for our team. "It's all a bit ofharmless fun."

"Yeah, fun." Dani muttered under her breath so only Iheard.

"Why won't you do anything?" His voice was growingharsher.

"Why won't do anything?" Dani retorted. "I'lltell you why I won't do anything. I'm four months pregnant and I don't want toharm my baby." Everyone who had heard Dani's yelling was now staring ather in disbelief. She got up and walked away.

"Nice going, David." My mother said, running after mysister. All my siblings were in shock. I looked at each of their faces and Icould see the confusion, the excitement, it was all there.

"How we doing?" Shayne asked breathlessly, joining one answered him, they just glared. "Not good I take it."

I grabbed my brother's hand and pulled him away from the rest ofmy family. I took him to where Duncan and Will were standing away from theirown family. They all looked pissed at a close view.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They've gone, not a trace of him." Will answered, not looking up from his spot on the floor.

"So, him and his family have just packed up and left?"

"Looks like it." Shayne said. I let out a sigh ofrelief, he couldn't hurt me or Gwen anymore, but that's not to say he can'thurt other girls. He's still out there and could be causing more damage toyoung, innocent, teenage girls who fall for his charm.

A/N: I can't be fucked to write an AN...

It's late and my head hurts.

Love Chloe

Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys!Sorry this is getting to you late, I had to wait till I got home from my doctor'sappointment till I could spell check it and I've just been so tired that I hada nap as well so now it's really late and I'm sending it to Chloe. Anywho~ Say hi to me in a review! Bye guys xx Maddi

Maddi sent this to me a couple days back and I just forgot to upload it...If two words are accidently pushed into one, it's not mine or Maddi's fault, it happens when I send her chapters in an email rather than in an attatchment.


	21. Not Lost, Stolen

**Chapter 21**

**Not Lost, Stolen**

"Courtney! Shayne! Courtney! Shayne!" My family was cheering for me and my brother from the sidelines. We were running the three-legged race, and of course we were winning. I always aim to win. And so does Shayne. It was one of the few things we had in common; we both set our goals high.

Shayne and I were running for our lives while laughing our heads off at the same time. Most people had fallen and there was just us and Lewis' left. We were running against Bridgette and that blonde guy, who I saw her making out with, so I assume they're dating. Anyway, we were neck and neck the whole way, right up until the end when Shayne and I fell. Luckily, as we fell, we rolled over the finish line, and he judges cleared it as a win. I was about to get up and start jumping, but Shayne was still attached to my leg.

The day flew by super-fast. I never thought I'd be able to have fun with sports or after everything that had happened during the summer. It was hard to believe summer was coming to a close already. We were leaving for home in two day's time, and then we only had five days till school. Even though it had been the worst summer of my life, I still didn't want it to end.

"Looks like we're in a three-way tie." Tom announced from his podium at the front of the large crowd of people. I pushed my way to the front and found myself looking up at the scoreboards. Baker: 8, Lewis: 8, Martin: 8. Typical, the same thing happened last time my family competed in the competition, a three-way tie. My family didn't win back then, we were a weak team. This year will be different. Like I said, I aim to win.

"We're going to have to go to a tie breaker, all three families prepare for the worst." Tom gave a devilish smirk to the crowd before turning and starting to walk off the stage, but he was stopped when someone from the middle row shouted out, "We can't compete." Everyone stared at the woman, presumably one of the Martin family. "Sorry, Tom. Family emergency, we've gotta run."

"Understood, looks like it's down to the Baker's and the Lewis'." Shayne and I smirked to each other before barging our way to the back of the crowd and running straight to the few Lewis' who hadn't wanted to know about the score's.

"How'd we do?" Bridgette smiled.

"Good enough." Shayne returned the smile.

"How good is 'good enough'?" Will asked, using his fingers to quote my brother.

"Good enough to come in a tie for first." I told them, almost jumping into the air.

"A tie for first?" Duncan said. "And I'm guessing it would be with you, right?"

"Right you are." Shayne smirked.

"Let the best family win." One of Duncan's cousins said.

"We plan to, Callum." Shane replied.

After a few minutes of staring each other down, I finally gave up and walked away, smiling my head off. I was so glad that it was my family against Duncan's. I don't know why when I think back on it, but at that moment it was perfect. It was like everything that had happened was now over and done with, the happiness I was feeling was over-powering, and it knocked away the bad summer memories for a long period of time. But the memories weren't permanently removed, in fact, more were added.

By the time we had all caught our breath and full charged ourselves with food, there were rumors floating around everywhere about our final challenge. My dad, naturally, told us not to listen to them. But one did turn out to be true.

"A scavenger hunt? You cannot be serious!" Duncan complained to Tom, which got him a slap upside the head from his father. "Ow." He whined, rubbing the hair on the back of his head. I gave off a light giggle as I turned to look at my boyfriend.

"The rules are very clear." Tom announced. "Each family member must go off into the woods, individually. You must not contact each other in any way, shape or form." The man gave a look to each and every one of us. He gave me an extra hard glare. It was like he was aiming those words at me, like he knew I'd be the one to contact my family, like I was the rule breaker. "You are looking for wooden rings." Tom held up a duplicate of one. It was painted gold and was about the size of a CD. "Once you have found three each, you must come back here; the first full family back wins."

"Excuse me?" I said, raising my hand in the air. "But we have a different amount of family numbers, we have fourteen and they have twenty. That is a bit unfair on their part."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Courtney." I smiled at Tom, but he just kept his lips in a slight frown. "But, everyone will still be competing."

"And you honestly think I'm going to let my younger kids go off on their own in the woods, forget about it!" My mother shouted out.

"Calm down." Tom said, waving his hands to shush everyone who had broken out in speech after my mother's words. "Anyone under the age of ten may be supervised by an adult, but that only means that you have six rings to collect." I rolled my eyes at the man and leaned all my weight onto my left leg as I crossed my arms. "So, Baker's, Lewis', line up on the white line if you please." I looked over to where Tom had pointed to see a white line marked out clearly on the dirt floor, against forest edge. When none of us moved Tom shouted, "I meant now." All thirty-four of us ran to the starting line and Tom blew his whistle. We were off.

No one's P.O.V.

The quiet greenery was quickly disturbed by the sound of running feet. Soon the whole place was filled with noise. It was such a large area that there was enough space for all thirty-four of the occupants not to be within a ten meter radius of each other at all times. This, of course, was all to Tom's plan. Tom's plan to get revenge on the Baker's and Lewis'. He knew they would be the two family's to win, what he didn't count on were the Martin's joining them. He had his daughter, Emerald, to call them up and fake an emergency so it was just the two families. Why did Tom want revenge on the Baker's and Lewis', you may ask? It's for a reason that no one knew at the time. No one knew the truth about Tom's son, mostly because no one knew he had a son, but he did. His son was the reason Tom wanted pay back. Both families had done something to his son, more specifically; two people from each family had done something to his son. And now Tom's family was getting even.

Duncan was walking through the woodlands, keeping his wits about him. He carefully searched each tree he passed for any golden rings, so far no luck. Duncan didn't care much for this tie breaker; he hated doing things like this. It was childish in his opinion. Too bad no one asked for his opinion.

Everyone must have been wandering around for about an hour and by now most people were getting fed up. The majority had at least two rings, except for Duncan. He still had nothing. He was thinking of turning round and going back, and he probably would have if he knew what way back was. Duncan was completely lost. The forest was too large for him to know, for anyone to know what way anything was. It was only then Duncan realized how stupid Tom had been not to give them all compasses and maps of some sort.

The delinquent wandered around for a few more minutes before coming across a trail. It wasn't the same one Duncan used to get in and out from his spot, no, this was a different pathway. The boy looked around, thinking about what way to go. He didn't have the slightest clue where it would lead him, and he didn't know if it even led out of the woodsy area or deeper into it. Duncan continued to look back and fore from each end of the trail, and only then did her notice the white sheet of paper stapled to the tree in front of him. The green-haired punk stared, log, hard and confused, at the paper.

"Was that there a few minutes ago?" He asked himself aloud. He shook that thought instantly from his mind and approached the tree with caution. A light rustling came from behind and Duncan shouted out, "Who's there?" No reply. He tried to pass it off as an animal or something, but nothing could shake off the feeling Duncan had. The feeling that he wasn't alone, someone was watching him. He had been feeling it for a while now; it was as if someone was tracking him down like a predator hunted his prey.

Duncan stared blankly at the paper attached to the tree before his eye focused on the writing; Duncan. The blood in the boy's body froze, everything around him fell cold. Why did this paper have his name on it? Duncan wasn't easily scared, but this was starting to frighten him. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the isolation and the weird feeling didn't mix well together. Maybe it was Will or Shayne playing a prank on him, which could have always been the case. But Duncan knew better.

Just as the teenager was about to remove the white sheet, the sound of crunching gravel echoed in his ears. He looked around, but nothing could be seen. The noise grew louder and Duncan's breathing became choppier. Then, out of nowhere, Shayne appeared on the track. The punk let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." He called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Duncan." Shayne greeted half-heartedly.

"What's with you?" Duncan asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

"Nothing, just seriously fed up of all this shit." He answered.

"Tell me about it." Shayne cocked his head to the side as he saw the paper on the tree.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you when I find out." Duncan said tearing the sheet away from the bark. He unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

'Duncan,

Looks like this is it. You think you've won, but you haven't. I've taken the one thing you care about, like you did to me. I have your precious 'Princess' and you're never going to get her back. She's mine for the taking. I know you're the one who told Gwen all about my past, all the wrong things I have done. I was prepared to start a fresh life, not making the same mistakes I had with Courtney. You stopped me from doing that. You stopped Gwen from wanting anything to do with me. I had to retaliate when she tried to leave me, I had to do something. I turned to my old ways. I turned to the violence I tried to rid myself of. It's all your fault.

Now, I will break your heart the way you broke mine. Don't worry; I'll take good care of Courtney for you. She'll look fine under my floorboards. No one will ever suspect a thing. 'But I have this letter', you may say, but I guess I'll have to do something about that.

See you in Hell, Trent.'

Shayne threw his fist against the tree the note had been stapled to. The anger grew inside of him like a ball of fire. There was no way that douche bag was going to kill his sister. Not on his watch. Duncan scrunched up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket for later evidence. His eyes were now burning red with madness. Duncan knew he had to stop Trent before he hurt Courtney. If Courtney got hurt it would be his fault. If anything happened to the girl he loved he would never be able to forgive himself.

The two teenagers stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. They both turned to each other; they both knew they had to stop him before he did something he would definitely regret if either boy got their hands on him.

All at once the rustling began again and a non-mistakable laugh surrounded them. Instantly, Duncan and Shayne fell back-to-back, almost a natural response, and started circling, trying to find where that jerk was.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" His voice boomed through the trees. Shayne moved to face the same way as Duncan. "Think again." They both spun around, 180 degrees on their heels. "You'll never get rid of me." The laughter started up again and both boys kept checking each gap in the trees and bushes for any sign of him.

"DUNCAN!" Shayne cried. Trent came running from behind a tree, a butcher's knife tight in his grip. He held it high in the air and swung down at Duncan. Shayne dived in front of him and the knife hit his stomach. Trent ran off, laughing hysterically, as Shayne laid on the floor in pain.

"SHAYNE!" Duncan yelled as he watched a pool of blood gather around his girlfriend's brother. Shayne screamed in agony.

"I-I'll be fine." Shayne stuttered. "Y-You go -get C-C-Courtney."

"I won't leave you!" Duncan protested.

"GO!" Shayne shouted. "I can get back to the others and warn them" The delinquent nodded his head and helped Shayne to his feet. The eighteen-year-old leaned against a tree for support, struggling for breath. "GO!" He repeated. Duncan ran off in the direction Tent had, leaving Shayne to fend for himself.

Shayne followed the path, stopping every now and again to catch his breath and cry out in more pain. It wasn't long though before he reached the end of the never ending trail. He came out by the starting line and everyone gasped as they saw him emerge from the woodlands.

"SHAYNE!" His mother cried, much like Duncan had done. "What happened?"

"T-Trent." Shayne said, barley louder than a whisper. "H-he's got C-Courtney. D-Duncan's gone a-after h-him." Shayne fell forward into his mother's arms, motionless.

A/N: SHAYNE!

NO!

MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!

='(

This chapter always depresses me...Poor Shayne...AND COURTNEY!

Jeez, she's going through Hell right now...

Plus, we just lost a chapter! :O! Yeah, chapter 21 in the original is VERY short! So I combined it with chapter 22...THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! LUCKY PEOPLE, YOU!

ALSO! Go check out my friend demigodgirl1000. She's started a petition to get back our right as authors to OC stories. FanFiction staff have already taken them down and I don't know what I would do without Total Drama Music. So, please go message her about it :)

Thank you to;

Chapter 19-

rosie-sky: Oh my goodness...I can't believe you read the whole thing! Aww, why'd you skip graduation practice? haha! Well, I am very glad that you like it :D hahaha! Yeah, there are a lotta feelings I have towards Trent right now that I don't usually have with him xD Awww! Thank you ever so very much :D

KlaineLuneville: I know...Thanks :D

Chapter 20-

KlaineLuneville: Ah, I'm sorry...IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I try not to send things to Maddi that way, so no need to worry about the spaces ;) Kill Trent? Okay...We'll see what I can do! Thank you :D

rosie-sky: YAY! Another one :D Aww, I'm glad you enjoy! Oooh...Are they gonna find Trent? ;) WHO KNOWS! Thanks :D

I love you two sooo much!

I really do :D

...But the one thing that does annoy me with this story is that 46 people read the last chapter, and only 2 reviewed...That's pretty unencouraging...

ANYWAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

NOT SENT TO MADDI! She's in bed and she's not well...So, it's unfair on her.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Safe and Sound is Only an Option

**Chapter 22**

**Safe and Sound Is Only An Option**

My vision was blurred and my head was hurting like never before. I tried to moved, but I was paralyzed. I tried to remember what had happened, but cried out in pain as my head started hurting more.

"Oh good, you're awake." I knew that voice. I had heard it before, but who? I couldn't spot where in the room it had come from, and I couldn't look around and risk of more head injury. My eyes were swimming in their sockets, unable to focus on anything that I could see.

"W-Who are you?" I choked.

"You mean you don't know?" The girl answered, and then she let out a chuckle. A chuckle that sounded oddly familiar to...TRENT! That was the last thing I could remember.

xxx

"Nothing there." I thought aloud, releasing a tree branch from my grip and watching it swing back into place. I had been searching for a good fifteen minutes. No gold rings to prove for it though. I bet everyone else has already got one. 'You're so weak, Courtney,' I told myself. I dragged my feet along the muddy flooring, but soon it turned to white gravel. I recognized the pathway from when Duncan had taken me up here. I instantly knew where I was. I followed the trail in the direction that we had walked in. I continued to the place where we had come face to face with Trent and Gwen. I stopped in my tracks as the image of Gwen popped into my head. It wasn't the way she looked the first time we had met, it was the way she had looked after Trent had had his way with her. I shook the thought out of my mind; I had bigger things to focus on. Gwen was in a safe place now.

I continued the journey down the path and soon came across the opening. I was taken back to see Trent sitting there. His head in his hands, tears stained the wood on the bench where he was leaning over. He looked so innocent. 'SNAP OUT OF IT, COURTNEY! He's guilty,' I told myself over and over.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him, not going too close, but close enough.

"O-Oh, it's you." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes, and then straight back down at the space on the bench. Pathetic.

"I said, what are you doing here? Your family left." I stated.

"No." He shook his head. "No, my family is still here." It was then I realized I had never met his family. Not his mother, not his father, not his sister. Yet, he'd met mine, and on more than one occasion. It was odd that he had never taken me to meet them; it was hardly like he was protecting me.

"You still haven't answered my question!" I hissed.

"Persistent as usual." The dark haired boy chuckled. "I'm here because I have nowhere to go. I need time to think things over."

"What you need is help, you Physco!" I yelled, turning round and starting back down the path.

xxx

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean don't know who I am?" The girl sounded shocked, but started laughing again. My head was hurting more and more by the second. It didn't seem to want to ease up on the pressure.

"I know who you are, but my head hurts too much to remember right now." I answered truthfully.

"Same old Courtney. Always finds something to complain about." That's when it clicked in my mind.

xxx

"You always complain!" The green-eyed girl yelled at me. She took a step backwards and folded her arms crossly. Her jet black hair was dangling past her shoulders and she kept shaking her head to get it out of her eyes.

"I do not!" I disagreed.

"Do too!" The girl poked her tongue out at me and I stormed off. I hoped to never see her again, but the following year we had been playing again like old friends.

xxx

"Emerald? EMERALD!" I shouted, causing the pain to sky rocket. "Let me go!" I tried to move once again, but still not luck. I glanced down to see thick ropes holding me in place.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Courtney." Emerald chuckled again. "You tried to get my brother locked up, and I can't have that." I stared confusedly at her. Had she really said her brother?

"Brother?"

"Trent Smith, my brother. You tried to get rid of him, and I won't let you harm him."

"Harm him? HE'S THE ONE WHO HARMED ME!" I screamed. "The pair of you are nut jobs who need more than jail, you need the men in white jackets!" This only made her laugh louder. I wasn't truly processing whatever she was saying to me, I was still wrapped up in the idea of the two being brother and sister.

"Don't worry, sweetie" She cooed. "You'll be in a better place soon enough."

"B-Better place?" I stuttered, my thoughts hearing that one loud and clear. "Oh my God, she's going to kill me!"

"No, no. Trent wants to do it." I didn't have to look at the girl to know that she had Trent's twisted smirk on her face. I knew then that the two were alike in every way, from looks to personality. It all clicked into my mind once the connection had been confirmed. "Don't worry, you won't be alone. You'll have your wonderful boyfriend with you." No. No, they couldn't kill Duncan. "In fact, he's probably waiting for you already." NO! They'd killed him. NO! Not Duncan, not my perfect boyfriend. NO! They couldn't.

Tears ran from my eyes before I could stop them. There was no way Duncan was...was...was dead. Not Duncan Lewis. Not the delinquent who had changed the way I was, not the boy who had showed me what having a real boyfriend was all about. He couldn't, he just _couldn't_ be dead. Not the person I loved. No...

Duncan's P.O.V.

I skidded to halt outside what looked to be a cabin, but it was in a worse condition than the one the Baker's had been living in when they first arrived. The wood was green with rot, and there were no steps to get to the deck, just a big, gaping hole. There was what looked to be a tool shed just to the side. It was in a just as bad condition, no roof and the door was practically hanging off its hinges.

I couldn't hear anything, but this had to be the place. I had followed the footsteps Trent had left in the muddy, buzz cut grass. He had to be here, and if he was here, so was Courtney.

I walked around the back and saw Trent leaning against the wall, cigarette lit in his hand. I dropped to the floor and peered up. He took a long drag before exhaling, dropping the stub on the floor and stamping it out. I jumped up onto the deck as he slammed the door behind him.

"YOU!" I heard Courtney shout. Thank God she was alright. For now anyway. I don't know what I would do if I lost her, she's my everything now. 'Now is not the time, Duncan.'

I crawled along the floor until I was under the window. I poked my head up and saw Courtney. She was sitting on a chair, ropes holding her in place. Her head was down, but I could see the tear marks. What had they done to her?

"Did you get him?" An eager girl asked, I moved my head to the side and saw Emerald and Trent sitting at a table. What was Emerald doing there? She couldn't be working with Trent, could she? No, no, Emerald isn't that sort of person. She's not a trouble maker like she used to be, is she?

"No, that stupid brother of _hers_ jumped in the way." Trent answered, spitting his words like he didn't want them near him.

"What one?" Emerald asked, not really caring.

"Shayne."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" Courtney yelled, still not looking up at them. Trent chuckled his menacing laugh, the annoying noise echoed around the whole place. He got up and casually strolled over to my girlfriend. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her face up to him. I saw the pain in her face as he did so. Her eyes were scrunched up and her lips puckered, as if she had tasted something sour.

"Don't you worry about your brother, Princess."

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Courtney screeched. "ONLY DUNCAN CAN CALL ME PRINCESS!"

"That's my girl." I whispered to myself.

"You don't have to worry about Duncan either." Trent continued, unphased by her comments.

"W-What did you do to him?" Courtney stuttered because of the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks again.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, but as I did a loud squeak from underneath my feet ran out. A loud pair of feet came running to the door, I had enough time to hide, but I chose not to. It was time to save the Princess from the ogre.

The door swung open and I raised my fist ready to punch. Emerald emerged from the door, I was all ready to punch, but I couldn't. I'd grown up with Emerald, hitting her would be like hitting my sister. And it would make me no better than Trent.

"Not going to lay one hand on me, are you, Duncan?" She teased; she knew I wouldn't hit a girl. Not even in circumstances like this.

"Just let Courtney go!" I yelled at her, lowering my clenched and.

"And what if I don't?" Emerald asked, sarcastically caring.

"Put it this way, the cops are on their way."

The next thing I know I was lying down with a banging headache. I could barely move. I looked down at my body, I'm not tied down. I have to force myself not to cry out.

"Duncan!" I heard Courtney whisper.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Shh!" She quietly hissed. "They might hear us. While you were talking with Emerald, Trent came up behind you and used that stuff that knocks you out."

"Stuff that knocks you out? I thought even you'd know the name of it." I joked.

"I do, but my head is killing me and I can't remember squat." She replied. I realized now wasn't the time for jokes. It was serious.

"Same here." I sat up slowly and saw Trent and Emerald asleep on the two sofas. It was dark outside, must have been about ten or eleven.

This was my chance. I rose off the bed and crept around the back of Courtney's chair. The knots looked really well done. I tried my luck at untying them, but luck wasn't on my side.

"I'll have to find something to hack through them." I told Courtney.

"O-Okay. Be careful." She said.

"I will." I took a stroll around the cabin, the inside floorboards didn't creak. "I can't find anything." I called back to Courtney.

"Keep looking." She was struggling for breath, but when I looked back it was because she was wriggling around, trying to remove the ropes.

"Princess, I'll have to leave you for a few minutes. I saw a tool shed out back and there might be something in there, is that okay?"

"I-I don't know." She replied, her voice now hoarse and frightened.

"Just scream if they wake up and I'll come running back." I said, she nodded her head and I walked as fast as I could out the door.

I jumped what should have been steps, and ran straight to the smaller building-if you can call it that. I pulled on the door and it came crashing down. I didn't let that stop me for one minute. I pushed it aside and started rummaging around inside the shed. I finally found a pair of large hedge trimmer's right at the back.

I sprinted back to the cabin and rolled onto the deck. I quickly got to my feet and went back inside. Trent and Emerald were still unconscious on the couch, and Princess was now sitting still. I walked over to her and she jumped as she heard my footsteps. I swiftly moved a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. When he eyes had adjusted to me I removed my hand and went back round to the back of the chair. I lifted the gardening tool and began to cut the ropes. It was harder than it looked, so it took some time.

Eventually the ropes fell off and Courtney could stand up. She fell into my arms, shaking from the whole ordeal. I held her close to me and I could feel the tears starting in my own eyes.

"And exactly where do you two think you're going?" Our moment was ruined by Trent. I turned around to the see the two of them standing there, smirking their evil faces off.

"We're getting out of here, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." I didn't move a muscle though.

"You're not going anywhere." Trent took a step forward and I mimicked him. We stared at each other for a brief moment before lunging forward and attacking.

In the distance I could hear sirens, but I didn't stop scrapping. The cops weren't going to stop me this time, this time I was going to get him good and proper.

"Trent!" Emerald cried. "They're coming."

"I Know-AHHH." He screamed as I punched his gut.

"We have to get out of here!" The girl was sounding frantic now.

"You're not going anywhere!" I yelled in the scum bags face. We started rolling around on the wooden floor, still kicking, punching and clawing at each other.

"Duncan!" I heard Courtney scream, but I couldn't look away from the douche long enough to see what was wrong. Then I felt something hard hit me over the back of the head. I shouted out in pain, and then I heard a loud thump. I glanced to the side quick enough to see Courtney and Emerald wrestling beside us before starting back up on Trent.

The four of us continued to fight on the floor until the police came bursting through the door and pulled us all apart. Where the hell had they been all this time?

"Courtney!" I heard Mr. Baker shout, and when I looked he had engulfed his daughter in a tight embrace.

"OW! Courtney screamed. Her father released her and only then did I see how tight the ropes had been on her. She had patterned burns all up her arms and legs.

"OH GOD!" Mr. Baker cried at the sight of his daughter. "What did he do to you?"

"I was just tied up, that's all." Courtney answered. Paramedics came swarming in and led me outside to an ambulance nearby. I sat in the back of the van staring at Trent and Emerald being cuffed and shoved into the back of two separate police cars. I laughed to myself at the sight, now they would get what they deserved.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled, pulling me into a hug as she joined me in the ambulance. "How's your head?" She asked, rubbing the sore part on the back.

"It's o-OW-kay." She pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you." Courtney sobbed. "I really thought you were...you know."

"It's okay." I assured her, wrapping my own arms tightly around her. "I'm fine, we're all fine now."

"No, no we're not. Shayne's in hospital because of that jerk, he might die, Duncan." She cried into my top.

"He'll make it through." I said, but I wasn't entirely sure myself.

A/N: SHAYNE!

...I've always been interested in where the hell I got the idea for this story! I remember wanting to watch Cheaper by the Dozen, and then I bought Yours, Mine and Ours. And that was where the idea of the big family came from...Where the hell the rest of it came from, WHO KNOWS?

I do love this chapter! Though, it's pretty weirdly evil...

IT BUILDS CONNECTIONS!

...I've been singing to my cat...And she just looks at me like 'O.O'

Thank you to;

rosie-sky: YAY! ANOTHER ONE XD Destroy...Not so much...hahaha! Aw, well I'm glad you like this :) I know how you feel...As much as I hate college; I don't wanna go to university...Next year...I'M GOING TO UNIVERSITY NEXT YEAR! ...If I pass college...That's a scary thought...We're both doing better now, Thank you ever so very much :D

KlaineLuneville: Yup, Trent is Tom's son...hahaha! Wow, I've never seen you so angry before! Thanks :D

crabsareamazing14: I am SO glad you found this story :D Yeah...I do give the characters a hard time, don't I? haha! I know how you feel! I had an email from FF telling me one of my stories broke the guidelines and I was having my upload privileges taken away for a couple of days, and then, twenty minutes later, I got another email telling me that the last one had been a mistake! I WAS SO MAD! Super annoyed...FF is clamping down on the rules now =/ Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

ESPECIALLY AS I'VE HAD TWO NEW READERS IN THREE WEEKS!

It makes me happy to know that people still wanna read this story...

I LOVE YOU!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Not sent to Maddi...Bad timing right now.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

PS. Poll on my profile, please go vote J


	23. Survival is Mandatory

**Chapter 23**

**Survival Is ****Mandatory**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The only sound in the small, white room was the heart monitor.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The noise was infuriating, but it was the only thing I had to know that my brother was okay. We didn't know if he would make it or not. The surgeons had performed a three hour operation to remove the tip of the knife that had got jammed into his liver. Trent had caused some ever lasting damage to my family. That scum bag was where he belonged now though. He and Emerald were locked up in jail until the court case in two month's time. I don't get why we had to wait so long before we knew what would happen to them, I hardly think they'll be released after everything they've done. Two different incidents for domestic abuse, kidnapping, attempted murder, and, if Shayne doesn't pull through...manslaughter.

I was lucky. I had got away with rope burns to my arms and legs. They hurt like hell, but I didn't care about them. There was nothing anyone could do about the burns; they would heal in their own time. Duncan was also lucky. He had gotten away with a mild concussion thanks to Emerald whacking him over the head with the hedge trimmers he had used to help me. He did have a broken nose from where Trent had punched him, and a busted lip, but that was nothing compared to the damage he had done to Trent. I didn't hurt Emerald; I just wrestled her to the ground. But looking back on the moment now, I wish I had.

Duncan was blaming himself for everything. He said it was his fault that Gwen had got hurt. If only he had tried a little harder to stop her from going to see him, but I know he couldn't have. Gwen was very stubborn about it, but that doesn't mean she deserved what Trent had done to her. She too will be scarred for life, just like me.

Gwen had come by with Mrs. Lewis to see how we were doing, but she didn't stick around very long as her own parents came to collect her. I think they went home once they left. Something I wished my family had done as soon as we arrived.

Duncan then blamed himself for me getting kidnapped. Yet again, if only he had stayed by my side during the stupid hunt, but it was against the rules. He couldn't have known that Trent would be after me. There was no way of knowing what that messed up family were going to do.

He then went on to blame himself for Shayne. Trent wanted to kill Duncan. He had aimed the knife for Duncan's heart, but Shayne had jumped in front of him before he could. The knife impaled Shayne's stomach, going straight to his liver. Duncan claimed that if only he hadn't shown Shayne that stupid letter, if only he had told him to keep searching for those stupid golden ring things, then maybe he wouldn't have been hurt. But I know that it wasn't his fault Shayne had taken the wound for him, no one knew that Shayne would ever do that for someone, not even Shayne himself.

I know that none of that was Duncan's fault. There is no way he could have stopped any of that from happening. What Trent had done was unstoppable. He was a twisted kid who desperately needed help from an expert therapist. But Duncan couldn't see it that way. In his mind, he was the one who had caused all of this, not Trent, him. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't talk him out of it. He was determined to blame himself.

I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and walked straight out the door. I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't. I had no tears left. I had been crying so much that there was none left. Typical; the one time I want to cry and I can't.

I took a seat with the rest of my siblings in the waiting room. The doctors had said there were too many of us to all go in, so my parents had gone in along with me.

"How is he?" Charlie asked. I didn't reply, I kept staring blankly at the dull colored wall.

"It's not your fault, Courtney." Stevie said to me. She could read me like a book. I was blaming myself because, let's face it, it was my fault. If I had never dated Trent in the first place then none of this would have happened. I know I just said that it was Trent's fault, but it's my fault for bringing Trent into everyone's lives.

Robin came over and tried to sit on my lap like she usually does, but I flinched as she touched my raw skin.

"Don't do that, Robin." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked. She was only five, not old enough to understand anything that had happened over the course of our supposed to be vacation.

"Because." I answered, choking back the words I would speak to anyone older. "Because I've been badly hurt and, when you touch me, it hurts more." Robin's eyes fluttered to my burns from the ropes, and she ran her finger softly over the patterned mark on my arm.

"Does that hurt?" She questioned.

"No." I lied, in honesty it did, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She was too young to really understand anything that had happened.

"Where's Shayne?" Kyle asked, again too young to understand. I looked to Dani for an answer, but she was rubbing her stomach mindlessly. She was very distraught about everything that had happened, we all were.

"Shayne's not very well." Charlie explained to the younger siblings.

"But he'll be okay, won't he?" Jessy asked, she was twelve so she did know what was going on, this only made her worry more than the four youngest who were slightly confused about everything going on.

"We don't know, Jess." Dani said in monotone.

We all sat in silence, each of us thinking about Shayne. He had to be okay, he had to pull through. He just had to. We wouldn't be a dozen if there weren't twelve of us. None of us could cope with the loss of a family member, let alone one we all loved deeply. We wouldn't be the Baker's dozen without him.

"We did all we could, I'm sorry." The doctor walked away with sorrow on his face, but he had no idea how the rest of us felt. My heart had been ripped from my chest without consideration. The pain I was feeling was unbarable. It was not true, Shayne couldn't be dead. Not Shayne. Not my older brother who I always looked up to. No. It couldn't be him, the hospital had made a mistake. No.

Shayne was only eighteen years old. He was the jokester in the family. Without him we're just...plain. Shayne was the best brother I could have asked for. It took me years to realize just how much I needed him, and once I had, he was gone from my life. Gone for good. My life is nothing without Shayne. Nothing but a big pit of emptyness.

Shayne had so much to live for. He still had his whole life ahead of him. He was still young. He was supposed to be going off to college, he'd only just graduated high school. He was going to become a mechanic and help out at the local junk yard for extra cash. Shayne wanted to meet a girl and start a family. He may not have bee the type to plan out his life, but he had. Shayne knew what he wanted to do, and he had planned to do it.

Tears pricked in my eyes and I clung to Robin for support. Everywhere I looked my family were bawling their eyes our too. My vision became blurry and I fell backwards onto the hospital chair.

I sat up from my seat and screamed loudly to let out my frustration. My brother, my poor, poor brother.

"Do you mind?" A passing doctor scolded. "Patients are sleeping around here." I watched as the man walked off before turning to face in front of me. I was panting for breath and my eyes hurt from tiredness and crying. Most of my siblings were asleep. We had all had a rough day and were shattered. I must have dozed off in my atempt to stay awake until news of Shayne came thorugh.

"Court, are you okay?" Charlie asked soothingly, taking a seat by my feet.

"I'm fine. Just another bad dream." I answered.

"Was it about that douchbag?" I heard Stevie ask. She was stretched out on a few seats with her back turned to me.

"No. It was about Shayne." Tears were brimming my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. I hated the feeling of knowing that your whole world might come crashing down at any moment. That my family could be torn apart if Shayne didn't make it. I would never feel the same way if he didn't make it. I would never be whole inside. I would know that all of this was because of me, all of it was my fault.

A/N: More hell for Courtney? I THINK SO!

I have this thing for this story where if Courtney is tortured enough, I ain't satisfied ;) hahaha! I call this revenge on her character for being a bitch in season two =P

Naaah...I don't mean it! But all this suspension and drama makes it interesting, right?

No one in reality deserves to go through the pain I like to put Courtney through. That's the good part; she's fictional.

ANYWAY!

I'm too sure where Duncan was in this chapter…I imagined him having his broken nose bandaged up or something….Ah well!

Also, I am aware that a baker's dozen is 13, but it was a pun…In case you didn't catch it…Because they are the Baker's and there are a dozen of them a dozen is 12) ….We all understand now?

Two chapters left now :O! OH NO!

And, I have decided, that if you guys want a sequel, I need at least five people to say so...YES! FIVE! Five is a good enough number. If five people are willing to read, then I am willing to write :)

PS. When I finish this story, I will also be revising Spy's Will Be Spy's (Another story of mine, so do check it out either now or when I redo it XD)

Thank you to;

rosie-sky: There are only a couple of chapters left, so I'm hoping on daily updates now :D haha! YAY! Wow...An emotional rollercoaster...Hoping that's a good thing! LOL! Don't worry, I accidently kicked my laptop before so I picked it up to kiss it better and my brother chose then to come barging into bedroom XD His face was priceless! Ah...What will happen to Shayne? So many different pathways to take...Awww! Thank you ever so very much :D

crabsareamazing14: hahaha! Ah, the power of yelling at your computer screen XD Yup...He's sooo not right in the head...Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: Down, Shayla! Trent got what he deserved...He's now in a better place...Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I over say that...BUT I DO!

I love you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Not sent to Maddi again...I did keep her up until 2:30AM...That was punishment enough xD

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. Hero Within

**Chapter 24**

**Hero Within**

"OH, THANK GOD!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around my brother's neck. He hugged me back with just as much effort. I could tell he was as relieved to see me as I was to see him.

"I missed you too." He said. I cracked a smile for the first time in a long while. Shayne was fine, in a lot of pain, but fine. His liver had made a good recovery from the operation and Shayne was only going to be left with a scar. _And the horrid memories._

Everyone gave Shayne an extra hard squeeze, and I hugged him again. He'll never realize just how much him surviving means to me. I know that's what most people would say, but it's true. A world without Shayne is unthinkable, it's unreal and definitely something I'm glad I don't have to live with.

"I'm sorry." Duncan apologized once the three of us and Will were left alone. "It's my fault." We all knew it wasn't, but I had never heard Duncan actually apologize as sincere as he did to my brother.

"Shut the fuck up, you ass. It's not your fault." Shayne disagreed. "It was like taking the bullet for the president." Shayne's sense of humor had most definitely not been damaged, and he was in no clear distraught state of mind like the doctors had predicted.

"I'm nowhere near as important as the fucking president." Duncan argued.

"Yes, you are." The three of us stared at Shayne in confusement. "What? You've saved Courtney from that douche twice in one summer. It's certainly not something I could've done, no matter how hard I'd tried." Duncan didn't look Shayne in the eyes; he stared down at his red chucks brushing up dust from the floor. "You're a hero."

"I wouldn't go that far." He mumbled. I knew he was getting slightly embarrassed. Duncan loved being the center of attention, which at that moment he was, but he liked being it for doing the wrong thing, not the right.

I placed my hand on top of his, which was resting on his leg. He glanced up at me and I smiled at him. He didn't show any emotion to me, nothing at all. I could tell something was wrong, and I had to find out what. It was bugging me seeing him this down.

"Visiting time's over." The nurse interrupted.

"Come on!" Shayne pleaded. "Let them stay."

"Sorry, Mr. Baker, I don't make the rules." She replied.

"Well, if they can't stay, can you?" The young girl giggled at his foolishness, I rolled my eyes at it. Once she left, Will and Shayne high-fived.

"Ask if she has a friend." Will called as he left the room.

"Will do." Shayne called back. Duncan left without a word to either of us, his head facing the floor the whole time. I watched as he left before embracing my brother.

"I'll come see you straight away in the morning." I said, fighting back more tears. They'd finally come back to me, but I'd shed too many over the past few days that I couldn't waste any more.

"I'll see you then." Shayne smiled with his usual cheery voice intact.

I left the room and waited as my parents said their goodnights. I decided to take a walk outside to wait, I needed the fresh air. I strolled down the corridor, staring in on all of the patients. Some were fast asleep already, others lying restlessly. I felt sorrow in my heart for each of them. I know I didn't know them, but the bad things that happen in life shouldn't happen to anyone. It only made me worse about everything that had happened over the summer.

The cold night breeze cooled down my burning cheeks. I saw Dani sitting in my car, but she was deep in thought so I didn't bother her. I sat down on the wall in silence. I was deep in thought too. I was thinking about everything that had happened. The first night we were here was when I had first seen Trent. He had just come over and started talking as if nothing had ever happened between us. It was crazy. _He was crazy. _

Then when I told him just to let me be, he grew violent. He wanted me bad. He dragged me round the side of the building and sexually harassed me. When I'd given him nothing back he'd retaliated with a slap. My face had hurt for a while after that. He went back for the kill, but, yet again, I denied him anything. He went to swing again, but Duncan had stopped him. The boys tussled with each other for a few minutes before Duncan won. I rushed into his arms and wanted to stay there the whole time. Too bad Shayne and Will interrupted us. They had dragged the mound of flesh Trent was and dumped him in the lake. I was relieved when I saw him swim away from us. That day had been a big disaster from the start.

The next day Duncan had come over early and the two of us had a swim. We would have kissed too if we hadn't had so many disturbances. In the end, he invited me and my family over for a barbeque. I was surprised when my father, after a little persuasion, had said yes. That night was the first time I'd had some fun on that crappy vacation. Sure, I'd taken forever to decide what to wear, and Dani had to help me, but that didn't spoil my mood one bit.

The barbeque was the first time I had fun in a long time. When I first got there, Duncan took me round the side of the house where I was met with a breath taking scenery. It was beautiful. I got to meet my boyfriend's family. And when the prank the boys played on Duncan's uncle Jack was hilarious. I wasn't happy to be a part of it, but I couldn't help myself from laughing along with everyone else.

That was also the night I discovered Dani's secret. It had come as a shock, but I had grown to accept it. Dani was twenty-two and she led her own life, I was happy for her.

Unfortunate, happiness doesn't last forever. I was awoken early the next morning by terrified shrieks. My whole family had been awoken and was running around screaming. The air was thick with smoke and I couldn't stop coughing at first. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I was met with Robin. I guided the two of us our safely, but the fire was the least of my worries when Trent showed up. My whole family, and everyone else on holiday at the lake, found out what had been going on between us.

After that it was a shameful few days, everyone kept staring at me, but I was used to it. Duncan would just about talk to me at first. I had to convince him that he wasn't pressuring me into anything. It was hard, but I did it. I know no one was happy with us dating because of the whole Trent thing, but they had to learn I was happy moving on from that...that...I don't want to use the kind of words that describe him.

Tom gave us a new cabin, since ours had been burnt horrifically. It was awfully kind of him to give it to us. The cabin was a hell of a lot nicer than the old one. It was newer and was up-to-date on health and safety.

But Sam had to ask me about Trent, what he had done to me when we had been an 'item'. He had hurt me; emotionally and physically. He had sexually harassed me and said it was my entire fault. I wasn't as strong back then. I knew I couldn't tell a nine-year-old that, so I lied.

I was taken to the station with Duncan to make statements. I tried my best to tell them everything that had happened, but some of it was too painful to think about, let alone explain.

When we had got back to the cabin, Duncan and his parents told us about the sports rally. It sounded crap to me, but my siblings were interested. I had to take one for the team. I agreed to take part, but how I regret doing it now.

That night I was plaque with a nightmare. Trent had murdered me. Now that I thought about it, he almost had in reality too. Shayne and Charlie came to my rescue when I started screaming my head off. My sisters were more concerned about going back to sleep than asking what was wrong, Charlie too. But Shayne was there for me, he assured me nothing would happen to me as long as he was around to protect me. Hell load of good that was.

After an endless night, I woke up to no food in the cupboards. I was fully prepared to do the shopping, but my parents insisted on Shayne accompanying me. Neither of us wanted that, but there was no saying no to our parents. When I was driving there I found out why, Trent had been released from jail. I instantly panicked, but there was nothing to worry about. I was going to the shop, Shayne by my side, and he wouldn't hurt me in public.

Shayne ran off to find the nearest cashpoint while I started the shopping. People who were from the lake site stared at me. They were still on about the whole 'Trent' fiasco that had happened two days previous, after the fire. I didn't realize why until I bumped into the 'man' himself. I didn't stick around too long, I ran to finish my shopping. At the checkout, Shayne came running over and really scared me when the older brother in him came out.

When I got home I was so depressed. I shouted at Robin for no reason at all. She was only five, too young to understand what I was going through. I know none of it was her fault, but I just snapped inside. I tried to comfort her but she ran off crying. I then depressed myself even more, and started thinking about suicide to get out of it all. Good thing Duncan came along before I could act upon it.

I wanted to start again. I tried to make out that what happened between me and Trent never happened, and for a few minutes it worked. That was until Duncan took me to the clearing where I met Gwen for the first time. It was a shame such a...'nice'...girl was with Trent. The two didn't seem to be up to no good, Duncan wanted to fight him once more, but I pulled him away before anything could happen between the two guys.

Gwen obviously had no clue about what that 'thing' was capable of. I tried to confront her, but she called me a liar and ran off. I didn't blame her for that. I would have thought I was lying too. Even after Duncan tried to warn her too, she didn't believe us. That was until the day of the sport rally, and she found out what he could do.

Gwen had been crying alone on the bank. She was bruised all over. Duncan, Will and Shayne went off to out Trent at his place once and for all. Typically, when they got there, he had already left: or so we thought.

After tying for first place, we had to have a tie breaker. Tie breakers aren't supposed to be bad, they determined who wins. The most you have to fear about is losing. I wish that was the case. I remember walking around the woodlands for about fifteen minutes. I had found none of the gold hoops that Tom had said we had to look for. I wasn't giving up though. I came across the path Duncan had taken me on to get to his 'not-so-secret' secret place. When I arrived at the clearing I was not alone, Trent was there. He was looking for sympathy, but he wasn't getting it. I turned around to walk away...and then my memories stop.

The next thing I know I'm tied up in some sad excuse for a cabin (this coming from the girl who knows what a shitty cabin is) with Emerald. I should have known Emerald and Trent were somehow related. They look the spitting image of each other. It's so obvious now I think about it.

I discovered they were going to kill me. I had panicked like _crazy_. Then Emerald went on to tell me that Duncan was dead. _Dead!_ That really made me feels so bad, really bad. I started thinking about everything that Duncan and I had been through...it was everything to me, and still is.

Trent arrived, and my heart sank lower than before. He had a blood covered knife with him. I cried to myself thinking about the pain my boyfriend was in...Or had been in.

It was such a relief to find out Duncan was okay. He had come to my rescue. Too bad the idiot got himself knocked out.

When he had come around though, he saved me again. He cut the ropes and held me close. It had hurt from the burns, but I didn't care. Of course, the moment was ruined by the devious two. Duncan and Trent had a full out fight: kicking and punching and pulling and clawing at each other. Trent was clearly losing so Emerald stepped in. She whacked Duncan over the head with the hedge trimmers. I screamed for him to move, but he was too wrapped up with Trent. I dived on Emerald and wrestled her to the floor.

The four of us tussled on the floor until the cops arrived and took the two criminals away. Duncan and I were checked over by paramedics. My boyfriend tried to tell me it was all going to be alright, but I knew it was a slim chance.

I arrived at the hospital with my father; the rest of my family was there. My parents and I sat at Shayne's bedside for hours; I couldn't take it any longer. It was my entire fault he had been stabbed. I left the room and sat with my siblings. I was full of regret and doubt that Shayne would make it.

In the end, I fell asleep. I once again had a nightmare. The doctor had told us that Shayne was...gone. Gone for good. I woke up screaming once more. I was lucky the 'dream' didn't become reality.

"Courtney. Come on, Honey." My mother called, snapping my memories away from me. I looked up and her and my father was walking past me to the car where Dani was still sitting deep in thought about something or other.

I followed my parents to my car and for the first time sat in the back. I couldn't drive in the state I was in, nor could my sister. She had to climb into the passenger seat for our father to drive. My mother sat in the back with me, she held me closely as we drove off, back to the cabin where I wanted nothing to do but sleep it all away.

A/N: So sad...

As stated in the old AN for this chapter; t'was created to have a recap really...How terrible I have made Courtney and Duncan's lives...And Shayne's! Poor Shayne. My baby boy...

...I love Shayne, okay? ;) hahaha!

I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGAR! At 12:25AM...DANCING ON THE BED TO WAKE MYSELF UP LIKE A RETARDED MOUSE ON CRACK XD WHOO! FUN!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Glad to hear it :) hehehe...TORTURE! Thank you :D

rosie-sky: LOL! WHOO! BED DANCING AND HYPERNESS XD We make a GREAT pair! hahaha! You have plenty of writing talent of your own! Your stories are amazing! I MEAN IT! Yeah...Now only one :( That would be a great solution...At least nothing bad happened to her in this chapter! BRIGHT SIDE! THE GRASS IS GREENER! haha! Thanks :D

crabsareamazing14: OMSG! YES! ME AND YOU ARE ON THE SAME PAGE HERE! LLAMA'S HITTING TRENT WITH THEIR BUNS OF STEAL XD hahaha! Shhhh! No giving away my plot secrets for the sequel ;) hahaha! Thank you :D

You guys entertain me =')

So, I take that as three who want a sequel? Two more needed...

Anyone else? Please?

Thanks for reading, please review :D

MADDI! MY AWESOME BETA AND MY BESTEST FRIEND! Yeah, her...THIS WAS SENT IN HER DIRECTION XD Though, she's in PE right now...So she'll upload it for me later!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: HEY GUYS! Yeah I was in PE when Chloe sent this to me! So how're y'all? Shizbock... I'm starting to talk like Chloe! Anywho~ Say hi in a review! Byeee xx Maddi **


	25. Goodbye To Hell

**Chapter 35**

**Goodbye To Hell**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

I slung the black backpack over my shoulder and held my hand out to my brother. He looked up at me from his spot on the bed with an 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' look. I sighed and let my arm fall back down to my side. Shayne stood up after a few seconds of deep breaths. He stumbled forward and used the wall to support him. I flung my arms out to help, but he waved them off. Shayne was a bit unsteady on his feet from spending so much time in bed for the past two weeks. I wanted to help him as much as I could, but he wouldn't allow it. Shayne was far too independent to let anyone help.

The two of us walked down the hallway in silence. Shayne would occasionally stop and say his good-byes to the female nurses. It was funny to watch him, yet again, strike out with them. He thought of himself as a ladies man, but he wasn't.

Shayne inhaled deeply at the smell of fresh air. It must have seemed like forever for him. We walked over to my car and I drove off back to our cabin. We didn't say anything to each other on the way there; we just sat listening to the radio.

We past the now empty Lewis' cabin. They had left a few days ago; they said they'd stay until Shayne was out of hospital like we had to, but my father told them to go home. Duncan hadn't said anything to me since the day Shayne woke up. It was like Shayne had said something that had put him into a deep depression. I wanted to help him with whatever his problem was, but I didn't even see him. I was always at the hospital during visiting hours, and when I drove past his cabin he was never outside with the rest of his family. I would have stopped and asked to see him, but it was pointless, I knew he didn't want to talk to me for some unknown reason. So I always beeped and waved to the rest until the day they left.

I pulled up just in time to see my father slamming the boot of the mini-van shut. I beeped the horn and he turned and smiled. He opened the door for Shayne, much to my brother's annoyance. The two of us climbed out. Shayne sat on the steps of the cabin with Drake and Kyle while I helped Robin with her bag. We were finally going home. We had decided it would be best to leave as soon as Shayne was out of hospital. I couldn't wait to get away from the hell hole, I never wanted to return, but some of my family had another idea.

"Can we come back again?" Robin asked me, as I strapped her into her car seat.

"I don't think so." I answered truthfully for once.

"Why not? I like it here." She protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"We can't because of Trent and Emerald." Sammy told her.

"Those two won't bother us again." Dani reassured the two, as she sat down in the passenger seat of my car. Her baby bump was now showing through her clothes, it was a good thing she had told her boyfriend before we left for the summer; otherwise she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

I jumped into the driver's seat of my car, my family already having packed everything into the trunk for me, and I honked the horn yet again. Everyone waved and I set off home. The whole way I thought about what Dani had said. Would they bother us again? No one knew the answer. If the court case didn't go too well then they would be released and maybe they would come after us. But if it was a good case, then they wouldn't bother us for a long time, if we were lucky, not at all.

The drive home didn't feel as long as the one there. The radio was playing and my sisters were singing. But, as soon as I parked the car, I grabbed my suitcase and bolted it to the front door. I unlocked it and ran inside before anyone else in my car could even undo their seatbelts. I dropped my bag and took a good look around. I was home. After one hell of a summer, I was finally home.

A/N: What a lovely way to leave this story, right?

Beautiful =')

JK! It was pretty bad, actually! I have always felt horrible feelings toward this epilogue...But I have no idea what I'd rewrite it to...GRRR!

ANYWAY!

Sequel? Maybe ;) hahaha!

I am still waiting on those two other people, mind! Just saying...

But, I do have a hell of a lotta stories going on right now! Would one more kill me? Yes. People would come after me with pitchforks. That could kill me!

In last chapter tradition, it is time to name the epicest people alive; MY REVIEWERS!

Super mega thank you to;

KlaineLuneville

Destanaa

Now More So

Iluvpurpleandblack99

XxPurpleChickxX

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven

NadiaInklover

BOOMitsMegan

ILUVCOURTEY

Kenny'sOrangeParka

Seraphinite

icarlyfanatic101

rosie-sky

crabsareawesome14

That is 73 reviews split between 14 of you...THAT'S AMAZING!

...This story has been going since August 18th 2011...It's seen me through some ups and downs...But, now, it is time for me to finally put it to rest.

Thank you to every single person for reading this!

And, please, for one final time, review :)

Thank you to Maddi for beta-ing a few chapters of this!

She sadly couldn't be here to beta this chapter, but I'm on the phone to her right now XD

And I couldn't send this to my Kemi for some reason...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
